I Long To Go Home
by Mikigotagun
Summary: When Ed comes back from the other side, what will happen when Winry finds out the truth about why he left. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I long to go home

AN: This is just a mixture of my estranged love for drama and being a romantic at heart. How many girls out there wish you had a guy who would give up everything for you? With my computer down I'll update when I came. I hope you enjoy this crazy but very sincere story of love, misunderstanding, confusion, and all coming together.

Edward sat on the porch of the house his mind drifting back to that day ten years ago. It was the day Al opened the gate to bring him back the day the other side of the gate invaded Amestris. The day he saw her for the time in two years. When she hugged him and told him welcome home. It felt so good to be in her arms but he knew he had to stop the people attacking Amestris. He knew this might be his last chance to tell her how he felt so he did something he had wanted to do for a long time. After she finished replacing his automail he asked Sheska to leave them alone he was only planning on telling her but before he knew it his lips had met hers and she kissed him back. He pushed her against a door and they fell into a house in the underground city. He picked her up and walked her into the bedroom of the house and there he proceeded to take her he took everything she had to offer. He remembered the look in her eyes when he told her he had to save Amestris and that he would always love her as he got dressed and ran out the door. She struggled to get dressed and ran after him outside they ran into Sheska and Edward noticed more ships coming through the gate he told them to find somewhere to hide as he ran off. He could hear Winry calling his name but he knew what he had to do and it would just kill him if he turned around.

"Dad are you okay?" Edward was pulled back to reality by the sound of his ten year old daughter Jade's voice.

Jade was the only thing good that had happened to Edward on this side. She was a beautiful dark skinned girl with hair the color of copper and big golden eyes. She was Edward's daughter with Noah. When Edward and Al came back through the gate and destroyed it they hung out with Noah and her clan. Noah had tried to get Edward to love her but he told her they were just friends. So Noah got Edward drunk on wine one night and he gave in to his temptations visualizing her as Winry. Nine months later Jade was born. Noah realized that Edward wasn't going to marry her so she ran off leaving Edward to raise Jade himself.

Al had fallen in love with a gypsy girl named Serene and married her at the age of fifteen. Tragically nine months later she died in child birth giving birth to their son Albert who was the spitting image of Alpnonse.

So together the two brothers set out to raise their children and make the best life they could on this side of the gate.

Edward looked at the smiling face of his daughter "Yes my Jade I'm fine." A warm breeze blew across his face.

"You seemed like you were in another world." Jade said throwing a ball at him "Albert and I want you to play with us."

Edward hadn't been feeling like himself lately. There had been an outbreak of sickness in Europe and it had killed hundreds of people.

"My Jade I'm a little tired today so can you two play and I'll watch?" Edward said closing his eyes because everything was getting blurry.

Jade knew something was wrong with her dad because he was always full of energy and ready to play he never acted like this. He put her hand on his shoulder "Are you sure you're alright?"

Edward smiled not wanting to worry her "Yes my Jade I'm fine you guys go ahead." Edward sat back and watched the kids as they began throwing the ball back and forth. He must have dozed off because he was awoken by someone screaming at him.

"EDWARD! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? WAKE UP!" He opened his eyes to see Noah in front of his face.

"WHAT! You don't have to yell damn." He replied rubbing his eyes.

"I'm here to get my daughter where is she?" Noah asked looking around the yard.

Edward scanned the yard looking for the kids and then he heard them inside. "What the hell are you doing here Noah? I thought you were gone and married at least that's what your mom told me." He stood up.

She flung her hair over her shoulder and looked to the man behind her "I am to Thomas; I just came by to get my daughter. Thomas and I have arranged for her to marry a boy from another clan."

Hearing this pissed Edward off because he knew the gypsy custom of the girl's parents getting paid. He stood up and walked over and stuck his face in Noah's.

"Oh really you think you can just waltz in her and take MY daughter who I raised and marry her off to a stranger for money?" He gritted his teeth "I don't think so." He started feeling lightheaded but he had to hold it together.

"Get off my property and don't come back because it will be over my dead body you ever SEE HER!" He had to hold it together a little longer.

Just then Al came walking up and noticed the commotion and his brother's demeanor. "Hey what's going on here?" Al asked walking over by Edward.

Thomas leaned over towards Edward "The dead body thing could be arranged." Noah could see everything getting out of hand and knowing what Edward was capable she grabbed Thomas and pulled him off the porch.

"DID YOU JUST THREATEN ME?" Edward yelled.

"Oh brother." Al whispered under his breath as he grabbed Edward and held him back from going after Thomas.

"Noah get him out of here." Al tightened his grip on Edwards arm as Noah pulled Thomas further away "If you want to talk to Ed come back alone." Al said as they started walking down the street.

Just then Edward began to fall and Al grabbed on tighter "BROTHER WHAT'S WRONG?" he helped Edward to the chair.

"I haven't been feeling well lately Al." Edward said as he began coughing.

Al got worried about his brother "Here let's get you inside." He said throwing Edwards arm around his neck. He walked him into the house and sat him on the couch.

"Thanks little brother I just need some rest." Edward said as his head fell backwards and he passed out.

Jade walked up to Al " He's been trying to hide it for a week now. Uncle Al I think he's really sick I hope it's not the sickness going around." She turned to Al " He's been helping the sick people because no one else will." Then she began to cry.

Al put his arm around his niece's shoulder" I know Jade don't cry." But Al knew Edward was really sick now and he was worried.

Edward awoke two hours later feeling as crappy as he did earlier he got up and walked to the kitchen where Al was feeding the kids "How are you feeling Ed?"

Edward looked at all their concerned faces and gathered all his strength and smiled a soft smile " Just fine." Then he began to sway back and forth almost falling to the ground as Al caught him.

"Yeah you look as good as you feel right?" Al said sarcastically helping him to the chair.

"Very funny Al." Edward said looking at the food and getting queasy wanting to throw up.

"So Ed how long have you been sick?" Al asked sitting soup in front of him.

"About a week I guess but we've got bigger things to talk about." He said sliding the soup aside "Al" Edward got a serious look "It's time to go home."

Al almost dropped the bowls of soup he was holding "What are you talking about? We destroyed the gate Ed."

"I know but we don't need the gate because we have a gate inside us. Dad told me about it and I used it once before. The only bad part is someone on this side has to die for our alchemy to work." Edward saw the look of distr4ess on Al's face "Don't worry Al we're not going to kill anyone we'll find another way."

Al sighed "Whew I was scared for a minute." Giving Edward a serious look "Well if we're going to do this we better get started."

"Yeah I'm sure Noah and her group of idiots will be back soon and I don't want to be here. I want my daughter safe Al and away from her and her clan." Edward got up and walked slowly to the living room and began to draw transmutation circles on the floor and ceiling.

Jade and Albert came in the room and Jade saw her father she thought he looked terrible coughing and having trouble breathing. " What are you doing dad?"

Edward walked over to her "Remember Uncle Al and I told you we weren't from here?" Jade nodded yes " Well your mom is trying-"Jade cut him off.

"I know I heard everything when they were here." Tears welded up in Edward's eyes as Jade hugged him " It's okay dad."

He leaned back "I'm taking you to my home Jade." Edward told her as he stood up.

"What do you mean? You said you couldn't go home." Jade gave him a confused look.

Edward took a knife and cut his hand "I'm not sure if this is going to work." He touched the edge of the circle and nothing.

Just then the front door burst open and Noah ran in "WHAT ARE YOU DOING EDWARD?" She yelled as Thomas ran by her and pointed a gun at Edward.

Edward grabbed the barrel of the gun "You pull that trigger and the bullet will ricochet off my hand and someone will get hurt." Edward said in a raspy voice.

Noah knowing he was telling the truth watched as Thomas squeezed the trigger slowly she ran forward "NO THOMAS HE'S RIGH-" Just then a shot rang out and she fell to the floor.

"NOAH!" Edward yelled "YOU BASTARD!" he round kicked Thomas in the face then looked at Al.

"It's now or never Al." Edward clapped his hands and looked at Noah's lifeless body "Thank you Noah" He touched the circle and it began to glow 'Now open the gate inside of you damn it' Edward thought to himself.

"Go on Al take them home." Edward watched as they all began to disappear.

Al heard a gunshot and saw Edward double over "ED!" he saw Edward fall to the ground.

At Central command all was quite as Mustang did his boring paperwork and yawned. Just then the ground began to shake and his head shot upright as Hawkeye burst through the door.

"Sir what's going on?" She asked bracing herself against the door.

" I don't know Major General." Then his eye widened remembering ten years ago. He got up and made his way to the door as the shaking stopped.

Hawkeye noticed the look on his face "What? Sir. What is it?"

"Could it be? No" he whispered as he took off running to the radio room where Fuery was talking.

"Yes you said three people just appeared in the court yard in a TRANSMUTATION CIRCLE!" Fuery looked at Mustang. He turned and began running at full speed down the hall. He ran between Havoc and Falman "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled knocking both men to the floor with Hawkeye on his heels.

Mustang and Hawkeye emerged outside and he began scanning the yard. He looked at Hawkeye then followed her gaze to a man and two kids.

"Hello General it's me Alphonse Elric." Al was trying to calm Jade down as she screamed.

" WHERE'S MY DAD? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" She was pleading with Al "You have to go back."

Mustang walked up to Al " Al where's your brother? And what are you doing here?"

Just then the ground began to shake again and another transmutation circle appeared there was a figure laying in it.

"DAD!" Jade yelled as she struggled against Al's grasp to get away.

"Dad?" Mustang whispered then started to walk towards the figure that's when he noticed the gold hair and he began to run he got to the figure and rolled him over "Fullmetal" that's when he noticed the gunshot wound in Edwards abdomen "He needs a hospital NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

I long to go Home Chap.2

"General you need to wear a mask he's also very sick and we don't know what he's got." Al said walking up to Mustang " It's killed hundreds of people on the other side."

Mustang put his jacket over his face and glanced at Edward's automail arm and hand it had fingers missing and the wires were torn up and hanging out he thought to himself 'What the hell have you gotten yourself into now to get shot and torn up like this Fullmetal?' Then he looked at Jade " And a kid too huh?" he said out loud.

When they got to the hospital they quarantined Edward from everyone. They did surgery and the doctor informed Mustang that the bullet missed all the vital organs. Edwards fever was 104.0 and going up. They put him in an ice bath and began giving him antibiotics to fight the disease. They just prayed it would help because they saw anything like it before.

Mustang walked up to Al " What the hell made you guys do this?"

" Brother made the decision anyway he needs help they have nothing to fight this on the other side." Al went to walk off " I'm going to check on him we'll talk later. But remember anyone entering that room needs a mask."

Mustang sighed " Alright Al go ahead we'll talk later."

" What the hell happened to him Sir?" Haawkeye asked concerning Edward.

"I don't know Major General I'll have to wait for him to wake up to find that out." Mustang knew this wasn't going to be something he wanted to hear. He turned to Hawkeye " You need to make a phone call and tell here to get here fast."

Hawkeye placed her call and came back "She'll be here soon Sir."

" Good grab a mask and lets go in and see him." They both masked their faces and entered the room where Edward was laying.

Hawkeye walked up next to the bed and took his hand " Edward what have you gotten yourself into?"

Just then he began to mumble one name under his breath " Winry" he said in a whispered voice and his hand tightened around Hawkeye's as he rolled his head back and forth " I need to tell you something."

Mustang nodded and Hawkeye bent down to Edward's ear " What is it Edward?"

He rolled his head and started to cough horribly and groaned in pain then he fell back into a deep sleep but his fever was going up.

"Sir his head is on fire." Hawkeye said placing her hand on his forehead He began to cough again " He's going to rip his stitches if he keeps coughing like this." As she moved her hand down Edward's hand grabbed hers.

Just then his eye's opened a little and he looked at Hawkeye "Winry?" he whispered he looking into her eyes. His vision was blurry so to him she was Winry. He moved his hand up and ran it down her cheek then his hand fell and his eyes closed again.

Hawkeye looked at Mustang "Sir?"

Mustang understood Edward was in a state of delirium and that they needed to get his fever down or he could die." I know" He said walking closer to the bed "Don't worry Fullmetal she'll be here soon."

The next couple of days were rough for everyone they were all tired. Edward kept pushing the covers off and yelling out things in his deliriousness that no one understood. His fever was still high and they were doing everything to bring it down.

The next morning everyone was sitting in the chairs in the waiting room exhausted. The doors burst open and a frantic Winry came running through them.

She reached Mustang and Hawkeye " Where is he? Is he ok?" She had a young girl following her about ten years old Al assumed.

" Hi Winry" Al said smiling and walking up to her.

"Al?" She threw her arms around his neck " Welcome home dummy " she had tears streaming down her face.

" Winry don't cry." Al said hugging her tightly then he let her go and his attention focused on the gold haired, gold eyed girl next to her that had all Edwards features " Who's this Winry?"

Winry looked at the girl "This is Crystal mine and Edward's daughter."

"Ed's?" Al was shocked " How old is she?"

" She's ten." Winry smiled remembering that day in the underground city. Then her attention went to the girl behind Al with the dark skin, copper hair and golden eyes. Winry's heart tightened a little " Al who are they?" she pointed to the children.

" This is my son Albert" Al said putting his hands on the boys shoulders. " And this is Jade Edward's daughter."

Winry's voice cracked a little " Daughter?"

Jade walked up to Winry " Hi my dad has told me all about you. You're Winry the best damn automail mechanic ever." She turned to Crystal " And you're my half sister? I've always wanted a sister." She grabbed Crystal's hand " Come on do you want to see dad?"

The girl nodded shyly as Jade took her hand and led her to the window looking into Edward's room. The golden haired girl starred through the window at Edward then she cracked a smile that looked like Edward's " I look just like him mom."

Winry walked up to her " Yes you do."

" I want to go in and see him Al." Winry said turning to Al " What's wrong with him?"

Al began to explain to her " He 's been shot but he's also very sick. This sickness has killed hundreds of people on the other side because they don't know how to fight it." Al picked a mask up and handed it to her " Here go in and see him."

Winry put the mask on and entered the room. She walked to the side of the bed and took Edward's hand. " Edward I'm here" that's when she noticed the ring on his finger and panic shot through her body ' Is he married?' she thought to herself ' He does have a daughter' her heart sank.

She pushed her feelings down and tightly held his hand " I'm here Edward."

Then he began to ramble "I need" he rolled his head to the right " to tell you something."

Winry put her hand on his head and felt how hot he was "Sssh Edward I think I already know."

In a last long whisper "I-I Love Yooou" then he fell into a deep sleep again.

Tears formed in her eye's and she began to cry she didn't know how to feel or how to react. He was wearing a wedding ring and he had a daughter. ' What was going on and where was his wife?' she thought to herself. She turned and walked out of the room and leaning against the wall outside she pulled the mask off.

She then turned to Mustang " The arm needs to come off it's totaled." She looked at Armstrong " I'm going to need your help getting it off."

Armstrong flexed and threw his shirt off " Any way my superior muscles can help Edward Elric I will do Miss Rockbell."

"Did he have to take his shirt off?" Maria asked.

Denny leaned over to her "He's clearly out of his fricken mind with worry."

Mustang and Armstrong followed Winry into the room " You need to roll him on his left side so I can unbolt the back."

Armstrong rolled Edward to his side while Winry went to work unbolting the back bolts. Mustang handed her the other wrench as he watched her unbolt the last bolt and pull the arm off.

Edward let out a sigh of pain and she put her wrench down and walked out of the room and came back with a case.

Armstrong looked at her " Do you always carry a spare?" he asked as she opened it revealing the new arm she had designed for Edward with adjustments in case he grew some.

She smiled " When it comes to Edward you can never be over prepared." She pulled the arm out of the case and braced herself to push it into place. When she pushed it in Edward let out a sigh of pain and she bolted it up then stood back "There that should do it." putting her wrench down she looked at the old arm and all the destruction and then she looked at Mustang " It looks like he put up quite a fight doesn't it?"

As Armstrong laid Edward on his back he looked at Edward's face " Yes it does Miss Winry. THIS POOR LAD LOOKS LIKE HE'S BEEN THROUGH HELL!"

Mustang starred down at Edward " Yes and now he's here fighting to survive."

Winry put her head down " He's gonna be ok right?" Tears formed in her eyes " He has to be Ed's strong and a fighter." She wiped the tears from her eyes " He'll be fine I know it."

" Winry" Edward whispered then his head began to thrash back and forth "NO!" he yelled "WINRY" then he sat straight up in the bed " DON'T GO IN THERE!"

Armstrong, Mustang and Winry starred at him as he fell back on the bed.

Winry looked at Mustang " Don't go in where?"

"He's delirious Winry he's not making any sense let's just hope the fever goes down soon." Mustang explained escorting her out of the room.

She saw Al sitting in the corner so she walked over to him " Al where is his wife?" she asked hesitantly.

Al's head shot up "Wife?"

"Yes Al the wedding ring on his finger" She paused a minute "Where's his wife?" she asked again.

Al looked at her " I think you need to ask Ed why he wears that ring Winry but I will tell you he's not married."

Now she was more confused " Not married then why does he wear that ring?"

Al put his hand over hers" Like I said you need to ask Ed."

It was a few days later when Edward opened his eyes and looked around. His fever was down and he felt a little better and he could breath easier. He went to sit up but the pain from the gunshot was excruciating.

"Ah Damnit." he let out struggling to lay back down.

A familiar voice came from the dark side of the room " You'll going to rip your stitches if you don't stop Fullmetal." then he emerged from the shadows " What the hell made you guys risk everything and come back?"

Edward looked at Mustang " Quit treating me like a child General."

"Then stop acting like one." He looked at Edward and sighed " Alright" He walked closer and in a stern voice " JUST WHAT THE HELL POSSESED YOU TO DO THIS?"

Edward looked aat Mustang and coughed a little " Boy I've missed that over bearing, bossy, God complex attitude of yours." then he chuckled some.

Mustang let out a grunt " I've missed that puissant, runt, shit-head, never listen attitude of yours." He looked at Edwards hair " Didn't they have scissors over there?"

Edward glared at him " Yeah it's a grunge thing. Hey nice eye patch didn't they have one to cover your whole face?" he raised an eyebrow waiting for Mustang's response.

"Nice to see you back full metal." He turned slightly "We were all worried."

"Yeah I was too General, Nice to be home."

Mustang gathered himself back to his superior self " Well you have a lot of people that want to see you." he said walking over to the curtain that covered the window that looked out into the hall.

Edward glanced at his automail arm and noticed it was new " Winry's here?" he asked with a slight excitement in his voice.

Mustang turned " Yes she replaced your arm the other one was totaled." then he pulled the curtain back.

Edward couldn't believe it just about everyone he knew was there. As he scanned everyone's faces he smiled. He saw Jade and winked at her then he saw Winry she looked so beautiful just as he remembered. Her long blonde hair, her big blue eyes, her bright smile, the gold haired gold eyed child beside her.

Edward shook his head ' she's got gold hair and gold eyes' he thought to himself then his eyes locked with Winry's and he looked back at the young girl then back to Winry.

"General can you ask Winry to come in please?" Edward sat himself up in bed not wanting anyone to notice the pain he was in.

Edward looked at Mustang "Is the child mine?"

Mustang turned to walk out " That's for you to talk to her about." glancing at the ring on Edward's finger as he passed Winry in the doorway "He's all yours."

Winry walked in and went to the bed as Edward starred at the young girl looking through the glass at him then he dropped his head "Is she mine Winry?"

Winry took his hand "Yes Edward she is."

Edward sighed then looked into Winry's eyes " I'm sorry Winry I should have been here. I didn't mean to leave you alone to be a mother."

"Edward you left a part of you with me you dummy." then she smiled a bright smile.

Edward glanced at the young girl" Yeah I guess I did." He smiled " She's beautiful Winry I wish I could hug her." The girl smiled a big smile that looked just like his.

"Edward she's just like you, she reads everything about alchemy and she knows all about you." Winry assured him " I never kept anything from her."

"So she knows all about me huh?" He dropped his head " She knows I left you behind."

"She knows her father saved Amestris with his brother and that's why you left." She reassured him again " Now Edward time for my question." she paused then just spit it out "Where's your wife?"

"WIFE?" I don't have a wife Winry." He was looking at her strangely.

" How did you get your daughter? And why do you wear that ring?" Winry looked at Jade through the glass.

"Winry I promise I'll explain everything later Jade's mother left when she found out I wouldn't marry her, the ring is another story and I just found out I have a daughter I don't even know." He started coughing really badly "Please let me explain everything later and promise you won't leave till we talk." he laid his head back and his eyes closed.

Winry sighed in frustration " Alright Edward I'll wait till you explain you get some rest now."

"Winry" He said softly "Can you keep an eye on Jade she has no one but me, Al and Albert." He smiled a slight smile at her.

Winry thought ' That poor girl what kind of mother would leave her own child?' Then she kissed Edward's forehead " Yes Edward I'll do that for you."

Edward softly whispered "Thank you" as he dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

I long to go home Chap 3

Winry walked into the waiting room where Jade and Crystal where playing some sort of game.

" Come on girls lets get something to eat." She smiled at both of them as they jumped up and followed her.

Jade was a very outspoken up front child " So Winry do you love my-" she looked at Crystal " I mean our dad?"

Winry began to fidget a little "Uh, yes I do."

" That's great because I know he loves you very much." Jade said while pulling the strings on her dress together to tie them.

Winry thought this would be a good time to get some answers " Jade was Edward ever married?"

They stopped at a small café and went in but Jade answer only kept her wondering " No he has never been married and come to think of it he's actually never dated anyone."

They ordered their food and sat down Winry was curious about the ring still " Do you know why he wears a wedding band then."

Jade didn't hold nothing back she knew her father loved Winry he had always made that very clear to everyone and she wanted him to be happy. So she began to explain something Winry would find the most romantic thing she ever heard.

Jade put her sandwich down and looked at Winry " If you look closely at the ring you'll notice it actually two there. A big band and a smaller one that sits on top of the bigger one. I think the smaller one goes with the one he has carried in his jacket pocket for as long as I can remember. I saw it once it had a huge diamond in the center it was beautiful." Jade took a bite of her sandwich then continued her story.

" My dad told me my mom got him completely wasted on wine one night and then she put on a blonde wig I never understood that till I saw you. He said he was so drunk he envisioned her as someone else. The next morning he was so mad at what she had done that he left the clan. Only to came back six months later after hearing about Uncle Al's wife that's when he found out my mom had me so he stayed. My mom tried to get him to marry her but he told her he didn't love her. So she left us you know he always told me I was the best thing that came out of that night and the only thing he regretted was that he felt like he cheated on you. I remember when I was three and I first noticed the rings on his finger. He used to tell me his wife was an angel and she lived in another world know I know he was telling the truth. "Winry had tears flowing down her face " Oh Edward" she jumped up and told the girls to get their stuff " I have to go talk to him come on girls."

When Winry got back to the hospital and into Edwards room everyone but the kids was in there.

Winry walked in and Edward looked at her " I'm glad you're here" Then he turned and looked at everyone else "I have to explain my actions to everyone and you Winry so please let me get through this."

Edward took a deep breath " You all know I have a daughter I want to explain what drove me to make such a bold move to come back." Everyone listened with anticipation.

"Jade's mother knew I loved Winry so she got me so drunk one night and put a blonde wig on in my drunken state I saw Winry so one thing led to another." Edward glanced at Winry " When I woke up and figured out what she had done to me I was so furious and I told Al I was leaving." Edwards eyes began to tear up.

Al stepped forward "Ed disappeared for a while then after he found out about my wife Serene dying he came back. I had to tell him that Noah had Jade and out of a sense of responsibility he stayed."

Edward began to talk again " I don't ever want my daughter to know this next part because she shouldn't have to carry it around. After she was born and I told Noah I wasn't going to marry her." Edward choked up so Al took over again.

"We saw Noah throwing a basket into the river one day and that's when we heard the baby cries of a baby. Ed ran down to confront her while I jumped in and pulled Jade out." Al stopped and looked at Edward.

Edward lifted his head and through gritted teeth "She tried to kill my daughter because things didn't go her way. So I took Jade and Al and I left with our children and from that day I swore I wanted nothing to do with her or her clan." Everyone was shocked at what Edward had just told them.

Edward continued " Last week they showed up on my porch telling me they had arranged for my daughter to marry some stranger and her and her husband would have gotten money." He took a breath and continued.

"That night" then he began coughing so Al continued.

"We drew transmutation circles to figure out how to come home. Then Noah and Thomas busted through the door and he pointed a gun at Ed. Ed grabbed the barrel and warned Thomas about the ricochet but he didn't listen and the bullet hit Noah and killed her so Ed used her energy to open the gate and send us through."

Edward looked at Hawkeye " After they were gone I was shot I don't know how I got off the floor but I did. I walked over and kicked him in the face the next thing I knew I had the gun and pointed it at his head and pulled the trigger killing him instantly. Then I used his energy to open the gate again I killed someone for my own selfish needs." Edward dropped his head " I never believed in killing before but I couldn't let them get their hands on Jade."

Hawkeye walked up to the bedside " It's okay Edward you had no choice he would have killed you if you wouldn't have done it. It wasn't a selfish need it was a father protecting his child for a second time." she looked around the room "We all have killed innocent people for lesser reasons yours was a justified one."

Edward smiled a soft smile not really sure if he understood " Thanks lieutenant" Then he looked at Winry.

"Winry" She had tears flowing down her face " Why are you crying?"

She blurted " Because Edward I thought you had gone on with your life without me." she put her hands to her face.

"Winry look at me please." Edward said putting his hand up with the ring on it. Then he pulled the first band off " This band goes with the ring I carry in the pocket of my jacket" He turned to Armstrong standing next to his jacket "Major can you hand me the box in the left breast pocket of my jacket."

Armstrong nodded and did as asked he passed it to Falman who passed it to Hawkeye who handed it to Mustang who gave it to Edward. Edward opened the box and looked at everyone of his friends then back to Winry.

"Winry I wear this ring for you" he placed the small band back in the box with the beautiful engagement ring and closed it " I have waited ten years to ask you this and I don't know if it's to soon."

Winry jumped forward "NO! Edward it's not to soon what did you want to ask me?"

Edward looked into her eyes " Winry I want you to be my one and only wife."

There was a "AHHH" that came from the back of everyone they all turned and looked at Havoc. He was startled he had said that out loud at that point "I-I'm sorry my bad"

Everyone's attention went back to Winry who was now smothering Edwards face with kisses between every yes she could spit out.

"Ok everyone let's give them some time alone." Mustang said ordering everyone out.

When everyone had gone Edward got a serious look " Winry you know I'm a package deal right?"

"Edward I don't believe you just said that. You know I accept you and your daughter or I would have never agreed to marry you. Besides she needs a mothers love like Crystal needs her father love."

Edward thought for a minute then started laughing "Hey if we have another girl can we name her sapphire or emerald."

"EDWARD!" Winry slapped his shoulder then got a strange look on her face "Do you want another one?"

Edward winked at her "Hmm, It's going to be fun trying."

Winry smiled " Get some rest I think your delirious again." She turned to walk out of the room and stopped " I think your right it will be fun." then she walked out.

Edward just got on thing out of his mouth "Grrrr, yeaaah."

Later that night Edward awoke to someone in his room trying to focus his eyes " Who's there?" he asked cautiously.

Hawkeye walked out of the shadow "It's just me Edward" she was holding a bowl " I thought you might like some stew and some conversation. You looked a little out of sorts about the things you told us today."

Edward sat up " OH BOY! Stew this hospital food tastes like crap thanks lieutenant." he said holding his hands out for the bowl.

Hawkeye sat it in front of him on the tray " And no I didn't put milk in it."

"Great!" Edward started to dig in but dropped the spoon.

"Here let me help with that." Hawkeye picked up another spoon and scooped some soup into it and started to feed Edward spoonfuls of soup.

"It's good Lieutenant." Edward said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Edward I wanted to tell you what you did was very brave and I know you don't believe in killing but sometimes that's all we can do." getting another spoonful and putting it in his mouth "Ever since you were young you have always helped people no matter what and to protect your daughter by killing someone is a fathers duty."

"I know but killing someone wasn't what I had planned. I shouldn't have to take a life to save my daughter. I just feel like it was my fault they had to die." Edward opened his mouth for another bite.

Putting the bite in Edwards mouth "They made their choice Edward and forced your hand. I suppose Noah knew what you were capable of didn't she?" She gave him another bite.

Edward swallowed the bite "Yes she did and your right I would do anything to protect my family."

Hawkeye gave him another bite "Well then there you go, so Edward let it go you can't dwell on the people who have been killed you can only move forward and protect the ones you love." She stood up " I should be going now but I hope you understood what I said."

As she turned Edward smiled "I do understand and thanks for the stew and pep talk."

"Your welcome Edward now get better and go home." Then she left and Edward picked up the spoon and munched down the rest of the stew.

The next day Hawkeye walked into Mustangs office "Sir another women disappeared."

Mustang clasped his hands in front of his face "Another blonde I suspect?"

Hawkeye lowered her head "Yes sir."

Mustang stood up and slammed his hands on the desk "DAMN! That's ten women in two years."

It seems blonde women had been disappearing for the past two years. No one really knew what had happened to them and something was always left behind of theirs a purse, a scarf, a necklace. They had no clue where these women went or if they were even still alive. Hawkeye had volunteered a few times as bait for the person but Mustang had refused and protested.

"What was left this time?" He asked as he starred out the window.

Hawkeye laid the item on his desk " A hair clip Sir."

"I see, still no clues found?" he asked studying the clip.

" No Sir" She felt like they were letting these women down.

"Alright keep me posted I'm going to see Fullmetal." he said waking past her.

Hawkeye glanced up at him " Yes they might be letting him out today."

Mustang turned around to her "You really shouldn't be out on the street, remember you're a blonde too."

She shot him a look "Thank you for your concern but I have my guns, that's more than I can say for those other poor women."

After that they both headed for the hospital. Hawkeye drove as Mustang scanned the streets for suspicious characters.

They arrived at the hospital and went to Edwards room where they found him arguing with the doctor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T RIDE THE TRAIN?" he was yelling at the doctor all he wanted to do was go home.

"The train ride wouldn't be good for you. You need at least another weeks rest then you can make the trip." the doctor informed him.

Edward looked at Mustang and Hawkeye "Great where am I going to stay I sent Al and Winry home with the kids already." He sat on the bed "Now their kicking me out of the hospital." He gathered his strength and stood up " Well I guess I'll just make the trip" He doubled over as a sharp pain hit him "DAMN! That hurt's" he wheezed out.

Mustang and Hawkeye both went to catch him then Hawkeye looked up "Come on I'm taking you to my apartment to recover for a week then you can make the trip."

"Wh-What" Mustang was shocked.

"He needs somewhere to stay and while I'm working he can rest." she shot a look at Mustang "Right!"

Mustang still didn't like the idea of Edward staying with her for a week. But maybe it would be good with this kidnapper out there.

"Thanks Lieutenant are you sure it's okay?" Edward asked her seeing the look on Mustangs face like he wanted to fry him where he stood.

"Yes Edward it's fine I have a spare room that's all yours." She could use the company because lately she felt lonesome in her bigger place. She knew she should have kept the other one but she hoped Mustang would have figured out his feelings for her by now.

They got in the car and Edward turned to Hawkeye "Hey Lieutenant what do you have to eat at your place?"

"Hmm, dog food." she said laughing on the inside at the face Edward made.

"Ugh" He pulled money out of his pocket "We need to go shopping."

So they headed to the market where Hawkeye and Edward proceeded to shop while Edward threw everything sweet and chocolaty into the basket.

" Edward don't you think you should get some actual food?" she picked up a candy bar "Oh can you get me this?" she threw it in the basket.

"That's the spirit Lieutenant." Edward said smiling as he went down the aisle pushing the basket " You need to let loose Lieutenant."

Hawkeye began to follow Edward as he strutted playfully down the aisle " So Lieutenant what should we get to drink with dinner ?" he held up two bottles of wine " Red or white?"

Then he looked at her hair "Uh, maybe we ought to skip the wine."

" Edward just buy the wine I'm going to be working late all this week so don't worry." then she turned and walked to the front of the store.

After he grabbed a few more things he went to the check out and paid then he smiled at Hawkeye "Come on Lieutenant were all set."

Mustang was still a little hesitant on Edward staying with her 'Am I actually jealous?' he thought to himself.

Hawkeye helped Edward unload the groceries and put them away then she showed him the spare room " I'll be gone till about seven so if you need anything just call me." she then turned to an older Hayate " Keep an eye on him boy."

Edward fell face first on the bed "Don't worry I'm going to be sleeping with all the medication they got me on"

"Goodnight Edward I'll see you later!" He didn't answer all she heard was snoring so she covered him with a blanket and left to go back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok people bare with me I wrote this out in a notebook because my computer broke. If your getting interested in it I've got almost fifteen chapters written out but getting it on a computer takes a little time so I'll try to upload a few chapters at a time. This story is a long played out one probably the longest one I've ever done. I'll try to keep it interesting with my occasional humor and sarcasm because I've got some many things going on so on with the story ENJOY! And review if possible I can see the little button TOUCH IT!

I LONG TO GO HOME CHAP.4

For the next few days it was nice to have someone to come home to and even talk too. Edward and Hawkeye had some very deep conversations. Edward talked about not being able to hug or talk to his daughter Crystal and that he would make it up to her when he got home. He talked about how he had dreamed about coming home but never thought it would happen.

There was the occasional catastrophe like when Hawkeye came home and Edward had taken to much of his medication an got into her make-up and lingerie. He wanted to know what things went where and why the hell women wore make-up that was quite the sight she walked in on.

Hawkeye was beginning to see Edward as a grown up man " Edward you have grown into a wonderful man." She told him on the fourth night she had a bad day at work with this kidnapper stuff so she took out a bottle of whiskey and started doing shots as Edward talked about his kids. She had always wanted kids but was getting tired of waiting around for Mustang to figure out his feelings.

Edward got up and started for the bathroom "I'm going to take a shower" He took his shirt off on the way and Hawkeye's jaw hit the floor.

"WOW! Edward you have been working out haven't you?" She looked at his finely tuned torso and muscular arm that went along with his automail one. His long gold hair streaming down his back and down the front of his chest.

"Thanks I've tried to keep in shape" He turned and entered the bathroom.

Hawkeye thought to herself ' My biological clock has almost stopped and Roy will never come to his senses. But Edward on the other hand has two children by two women he hit the bulls eye both times. Oh my gosh am I really thinking this? My god what am I thinking? I've known him since he was a boy but I just want a child more than anything and if Roy won't give me one I've got a potent man right here. OH MY GOSH RIZA YOUR DRUNK!' She shook her head then she thought again 'No one needs to know'

Edward got out of the shower and dried off then put his pants on and towel dried his hair then he opened the door and walked into the living room. He saw Hawkeye laying across the couch in a skirt split all the way up the side, her hair was down and there were about twenty candles lit.

"Uh, Lieutenant what's going on? He asked trying to adjust his eyes to the candle light.

She looked over "Edward join me for a drink you told me to let loose."

He noticed the empty whiskey bottle and the half drank bottle of wine "I think you've had enough for both of us and quite a few more people" he walked farther into the room.

She got up and walked over to him pushing him into the wall "I've got a proposition for you Edward."

"And what's that?" He asked trying not to touch her.

"Call me Riza.' she said running her hands over his bare chest.

"Uh Lieutenant….Riza what are you doing?" he took her hands and pushed her gently into a chair at the table.

She looked directly into his eyes " Edward I want a child and Roy is never going to love me all he cares about is climbing the success ladder and power. But you Edward are a perfect choice you can teach me. I've been saving myself for Roy but that's never going to happen." She grabbed the back of Edwards neck and pulled his lips to hers.

Edward pushed backwards and landed on the floor on his back as she got up then stooped down and straddled his lap.

"Lieutenant I mean Riza you're drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you." he pushed her to the side and flipped his legs over his head and stood up.

"I just want a child Edward no one needs to know" she stepped towards him.

"Lieutenant how many people have gold hair and gold eyes I'm sure someone would figure it out." He stepped backwards and fell on the couch.

She walked over and straddled his lap again" Edward my biological clock has almost stopped" she began kissing his neck then leaned back and whispered "Help a woman out."

Edward was shocked "LIEUTENANT I'M SURE YOUR CLOCK HAS A LOT MORE TICKS IN IT!" struggling against her grasp he got an idea ' This better work or I'm in serious trouble' he thought.

"Heey Rizzza" he said in a sexy low voice "Why don't you go slip into something more comfortable and when you come back I'll give you what you want."

Hawkeye starred at him and smiled "You would do this for me Edward?"

Edward reluctantly answered "Yeees"

Hawkeye got up and started for the bathroom taking her shirt off along the way.

Edward grabbed the phone and dialed " Come on answer you selfish bastard."

"Roy Mustang" He said snuggly answering the phone.

" Listen up you damn fool and answer me truthfully. Do you love the Lieutenant? Cause if you do your ass better be here in five minutes. Because she's drunk and on the prowl and I'm the rabbit in her trap. So if you don't want me sleeping with her your ass better already be in the car." Edward slammed the phone down.

Just then Hawkeye appeared in the doorway wearing a black negligee "Edwaaard I'm back." raising her arms over her head. Then she walked towards him as she came towards him he stood up and she pushed him back on the couch and straddled him again.

"Riza don't you think I should have a drink first?" He was stalling for time 'If Mustang doesn't come I'm in big trouble' he thought to himself.

"If you want one I'll have another too." she poured the drinks and handed Edward his and she clanked the glasses together " Bottoms up" she downed hers and turned to him "Now what?"

Edward swallowed hard and tried to sip his drink. He went to get up and she jumped on his back and they both went crashing to the floor.

He rolled over and Hawkeye straddled his chest and bent down and began kissing his neck as Edwards eyes rolled back into his head ' OH MY GOD! Mustang hurry up or I'm done' he thought.

All he heard was the thud, thud, thud coming through the floor then it got closer and all of a sudden the door came open with a CRASH!

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE FULLMETAL?" Mustangs eye got wide at the sight of Hawkeye straddling Edward on the floor.

She looked up "Oh hi Roy what are you doing here?"

Edward pushed her gently to the side and stood up and faced Mustang "Look she saved herself for you but you're a lagging asshole." Just then Hawkeye sniffed Edwards arm.

"God I love the smell of metal and oil it reminds me of cleaning my gun." she grabbed him "What a turn on Edward!" then she stuck her tongue in his ear.

Edward slapped Mustang "DO YOU SEE THE PROBLEM? She loves you and you must love her cause you're here. Her tongues in my ear and I'm engaged that's a big problem. So give me your keys and get in here and do something you should have done a long time ago."

Mustang handed Edward his keys "Now what?"

Edward laughed "If you don't know what to do maybe I should have handled it for you, YOU DUMBASS! GOD YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!" Edward mumbled as he went down the hall "Geez how do you find your own dick? How did you ever make it up the career ladder?" He face palmed as he descended the stairs.

Edward woke up hours later in Mustangs car "Damn it's cold" he got out and looked up at the apartment window "Well hopefully they've talked or something."

Walking up the stairs and to the door he opened it and stuck his head in to his surprise no one was around. So he headed for the kitchen pulling some juice out and a cup then he poured some and took a sip.

He was startled by the voice behind him " Oh hey Fullmetal" he turned and nearly spit his juice out. There was Mustang in Hawkeye's robe his hair messed up and smoking a cigarette.

"Ahh! General you look well" He said trying not to burst out laughing.

Just then Hawkeye emerged from the room "Oh Roooy Where are y-" she looked at Edward " Oh hi."

Edward waved his hand at her "Hi"

" Listen Edward about earlier I'm really sor-" He cut her off.

"It's fine glad I could help" as he walked past both of them and stopped and turned around.

Mustang smacked Hawkeye's ass as he walked towards the room "Are you joining me again?"

Hawkeye gave Edward a big hug and whispered in his ear "Thank you Edward." Then she followed Mustang like a giddy school girl into the room.

Edward sighed " Boy what I have to do sometimes to save my own ass." Then he walked to the room "This is why people shouldn't drink" He fell on the bed and passed out.

No one even noticed the strange man that was watching all this take place through the window "Well looks like I have another rabbit to spring my trap on" he said watching all the chaos between Hawkeye and Edward then the situation with Mustang "She's a frisky one too." he laughed as he turned and walked away.

Edward cracked his eyes open and looked around the room then he looked at the clock. It was ten thirty he sat up and put his feet on the floor and rubbed his head. "See what happens when you help people out you loose sleep." The smell of something delicious caught his nostrils " Man I'm hungry." He got up and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

There he was met by the sight of Mustang in Hawkeye's blue robe again making breakfast. Edward rubbed his eyes many times hoping the site would disappear.

Hawkeye walked in "Well hello sleepy head we thought you were going to sleep all day."

Edward starred at Mustang "If I knew he was wearing that I would have."

"What Fullmetal blues not my color?" Mustang was looking himself up and down.

"Not baby blue" Edward cracked a grin and walked to the table "So General did you give her that baby she wanted?"

Hawkeye nearly spit her coffee out and Mustang just smiled a devious smile "I guess only time will tell."

Edward reached for the3 bottle of medication to take his pills "Shouldn't you two be at work?"

Mustang put the food on the table " Were going in late right sweet cheeks?" he smacked her ass.

She gave him a stern look " I told you Roy you only call me that in private."

Edward almost spit his eggs out "Wow and just think you two could have been together years ago but it took someone like me to make you realize it."

"Mustang glared at Edward " Well Fullmetal it was the thought of her sleeping with you that disturbed me."

"WHAT YOU DON'T THINK SHE FOUND ME STUDLY?" Edward jumped up then he thought for a minute "See Lieutenant you should have got drunk and hornier than hell years ago." he ducked as a plate flew by his head. "But in all seriousness I love you both and I'm glad your finally together." He got up and walked away.

Mustang turned to Hawkeye "You know the runt has a point."

"What your saying I should have came to work drunk?"

Mustang cracked a grin "AND DON'T FORGET HORNIER THAN HELL!"

A few hours later Mustang and Hawkeye were on their way to work. They decided since it was such a nice day they would walk. Not to mention they needed to talk about some things.

They were discussing the kidnapper on their walk. Hawkeye was behind Mustang as she stopped to look at the things displayed in the shop windows.

Mustang asked her "So Hawkeye where do you think he'll strike next?" He was waiting for an answer but there was none. He turned around "Riza?" he looked around and she was no where to be found "Riza you know I hate it when you do sniper things I can never find you."

That's when he noticed the holster on the ground and walked over to pick it up "RIZA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" that's when it hit him something left behind.

"RIZA!" he took off running trying to find her asking everyone he came across if they saw her but no one had.

He ran all the way to Central and called Edward to see if she forgot something at home. Edward said he hadn't seen her since they left. Mustang was at his wits end with worry now his subordinate slash girlfriend was missing and he thought the worst she was a blonde and something was left behind "DAMN IT!" slamming his hands on the desk "I will find you."


	5. Chapter 5

I long to go home Chap. 5

A few hours later the phone rang again Edward groaned "What now?" he walked down the hall and tripped over a sleeping Hayate in the middle of it.

"HELLO!" answering irritated.

"Uh brother what's wrong?" Al asked calmly.

"Oh hey Al..nothing." He said happy to hear his brothers voice.

"Ed has Winry got there yet? Crystal want's to talk to her" Al sounded concerned "She said she would call when she got there and she left three days ago."

Edward looked around "No Al she's not here. Why was she coming?"

"To take care of you idiot I'm a little concerned cause we haven't heard from her." Edward could hear the concern in Al's voice.

"Ok I'll get dressed and go to the train station maybe the train was delayed. Tell Crystal not to worry I'll find her and tell my Jade I love her." He hung the phone up, got dressed and started for the station.

When he got there the man behind the counter informed him all the trains were on time. Then he noticed Edwards arm " Hey your arm matches the one we found in the brown case." He picked the case up and sat it on the counter" We found this sitting on the seat two days ago."

When he opened it Edward aw all Winry's tools and his arm she replaced " That's Winery's but you say you found it two days ago?"

"Yeah" the man said " Do you know who's it is?" he shut the case and set it down.

"Yes it's my Fiancée's." he turned and walked to the first phone and called Mustang 'Maybe she went to Central' he thought.

Mustang explained to Edward about all the blonde woman disappearing and something was always left behind. He told him he hadn't found Hawkeye yet either.

"I'll be right there." Edward hung the phone up and walked towards Central. Now he was really worried Winry two days ago and now Hawkeye 'What the hells going on here?' he thought 'What is this person doing to them?' that was a question he didn't want to ask.

"Riza" a low voice whispered.

Hawkeye's eyes tried to adjust to the dim light and focus she tried to sit up but her head hurt like hell.

"Riza is that you?" the voice whispered again.

Hawkeye strained her eyes against the darkness and a familiar face came into view "Winry is that you?"

"Yeah it's me?" Winry answered.

Hawkeye got up and noticed the cell she was in " Where are we?"

"I don't know some weird looking zorro guy brought use here." Winry got up and walked closer.

"Zorro?" Hawkeye asked confused.

"Yeah" Winry said "Black mask, floppy hat with a huge feather and a cape."

"Oh" Hawkeye gave her a strange look "Don Juan."

"That's what I said Zorro or Don Juan they all dress the same."Winry walked up to the bars "You were out a long time he shot you with a tranquilizer."

"Really was that what that was?" Hawkeye said sarcastically " I thought maybe I bumped my head while trying to rape Edward or Roy rammed it into the headboard to many times while he was romping on me last night."

Winry's head shot up "What did you say about Edward?"

"Oh yeah I have to tell you something I'm not proud of" she looked Winry straight in the eyes "I got really drunk last night and tried to have sex with Edward."

"WHAT!" Winry screamed "How could you do that?" she thought for a minute and thrust her fists to her side "DID HE GO FOR IT?"

"NO!.. no he was a perfect gentleman he called Roy and he came and took care of me." Hawkeye thought about what she said ' Wow that sounded tacky.'

A masked man sashayed in "Yeah you should have seen that commotion she was like a dog on a bone and the lightheaded guy was getting a bone of his own before the dark haired one showed up.

Hawkeye turned and glared at him "If you don't shut up when I get out of here I'll stuff my rifle up your ass and shoot your ball sack off."

Winry was distraught "I can't believe this your like ten years older than Ed."

"WHAT!" Hawkeye calmed herself " I know I feel bad enough I just wanted a child and I was tired of waiting for Roy and well drunk…Edward looked good."

Winery had steam coming out of her ears "What! You have to be drunk to think Edward is hot? Are you blind women?"

The mask man chimed in "Hell she probably would have done both of them as good a she felt." He took a puff off his cigarette.

Riza watched the way he smoked and held the cigarette in his mouth "Havoc is that you?"

The man danced around "UH, Uh" Then his voice got deeper "NO, NO I'm part of the Armstrong family I'm a lost distant cousin."

Winry looked up "Armstrong Huh? Then where are your sparkles?"

The masked man reached in his crotch pouch and grabbed glitter and threw it in the air "Why right here."

"You don't have the muscles to be an Armstrong your too puny." Riza stared at him.

"Uh wait a minute." the guy left and came back a few minutes later wearing a blow up Halloween muscle costume and he flexed "I have captured you in a way that has been past down in the Arm-" he was cut off by his cigarette falling I into his costume and smoke started coming out "AHHHH."

Winry just looked at him in disbelief and shook her head "Oh boy really?" then she turned back to Hawkeye and they continued their conversation "I understand you wanting a child and Mustang has made you wait for years."

"Yeah but Edwards swift thinking and bold move had him in bed with me in five minutes." Riza said confidently.

Just then both women turned to notice the fireball sprinting from the room.

Hawkeye turned around "I am really sorry Winry." she started examining the cell bars as Winry looked on. She lifted her foot and kicked the bars "I WANT OUT OF HERE!" The bar fell away from the others leaving a small opening.

Winry looked at Hawkeye "Oh so you think you'll fit through there?"

"What do you mean I must have lost five to ten pounds last night with Roy." then she smiled a devious smile "Ed was just the warm up."

Winry got so pissed "WHAT!" she ran and pushed the bars causing the whole front of the cell to hit the floor. Riza knew she was pissed but hey it got her out. She ran in front of Riza's cell holding a bar "Come on I bet I can take you."

Hawkeye slid through the bars and pulled her hand back and balled her fist up and threw a punch hitting the masked guy behind Winry and knocking him to the floor.

Winry opened her eyes she had shut seeing the punch coming "Ahhhh" she jumped and hit the guy with the bar she had.

"I think he's out already but good job." Hawkeye told her walking over to unmask the culprit. Then she heard the swing of the bar that came from behind her and ducked.

"This is for Ed." Winry swung wide though.

Hawkeye pushed her to the ground and sat on her chest "You know I remember this same position with Edward."

"AHHHH!" Winry struggled under her "Your never going to let me forget this are you?"

Neither women noticed the masked guy crawl off tripping on his cape out a secret passage.

Hawkeye leaned in close to Winry's face "I had a lapse of judgment Winry. Talking to Edward those few days and listening to him talk about you and the kids made me realize what I was missing in my life. Edward has grown into a fine man far from the brat he was as a teenager. He loves you very much and I don't think any women will change that. You are very lucky to have a man that loves you like that. So don't let my stupidity change the way you feel about him. Because he never touched me and it would kill him if you did."

Winry starred at Hawkeye " He is awesome isn't he?"

"Well he's no Roy Mustang." Hawkeye stood up " But for you yeah he's awesome." she looked back "Where'd he go?"

"SHIT! He got away" Winry said standing up.

"Lets figure out how to get out of here and let those other girls go." Hawkeye was searching around.

Meanwhile back at Mustang's office Edward had arrived and Mustang was beside himself with worry.

"Full metal I can't believe this I just found her and now she's gone. I'm going to have no self control over what I'll do to this guy when we find him."

Edward laughed a little "You've had fifteen years of self control as far as I see general."

Mustang starred at him "What do you mean?"

Edward stood "Well General If I would have had a woman like Hawkeye around the first year she would have been deflowered, defeated and in debed."

Mustang's lower jaw hit the ground when a hand slapped Edward across the face "I hope you'll forgive me for that Edward but you shouldn't talk about other women like that when your engaged to Winry."

Edward grabbed his cheek "Well glad to see you haven't lost your touch Lieutenant Ross." rubbing his hand up and down his cheek "I was just giving the General some pointers on what he should have done years ago." Then he lowered his face "As for me I haven't even been able to kiss Winry let alone hold her since I've been back and know some freak has her."

"Yeah I know" Maria said putting her hand on Edwards shoulder "Were going to find her and the Major General."

"Did you just say Major General?" Edward gawked at Maria.

Maria smiled "Yeah she was promoted."

Edward shook his head "Wow I have been gone a long time."

Mustang then got an idea he gave Edward a shit eaten grin and looked Maria up and down as he walked around her putting his hand on his chin "Lieutenant Colonel Ross how would you look as a blonde."

"Lieutenant Colonel" Edwards head shot around "I have been gone to long."

"I don't know Sir I never thought about it." she didn't know where he was going with that till Edward realized it.

"Hey a blonde wig and a short skirt and you'll be bait for that bastard." Edward smiled.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Sir." Maria tried to picture herself as a blonde in high heels.

"Well it's either you or Fullmetal and I don't think that would work out well for him." Mustang pictured Edward in a short skirt "Ugh" shaking his head to get the vision out.

Just then the door burst open and Armstrong came through it wearing a long blonde wig and fishnet stockings with his muscular body shoved in a tight dress "I WILL BE THE BAIT FOR THIS DEVIOUS MAN!"

Edward jumped back "SHIT MAJOR WE WANT HIM TO TAKE THE BAIT NOT RUN!"

Armstrong gave a pouty face "What I'm not attractive?"

" Well Major I like your enthusiasm but I think a real woman might fit this better." Mustang said trying not to laugh hysterically.

Edward walked over "Thanks for wanting to help Major you can help me keep an eye on Maria."

Armstrong turned and swished back and forth as he walked out mumbling "People just don't understand."

Edward whistled and looked at Mustang "Has he been getting enough oxygen to his brain."

Mustang burst out laughing "Not in that dress."

"Would you two stop he really wants to help. He's also very sensitive." Maria said glaring at both of them.

"We know" They said in unionism.

"Well Ross let's get you suited up." Edward gave her a wink as Mustang smiled pulling a mini skirt out of his top desk drawer.

"Here his should get you noticed right away." Handing the skirt to Maria.

Edward disappeared then came back a few minutes later holding a long blonde and some thigh high boots "Here this should push it over the edge." He also threw her a tank top.

She went in the bathroom and came out both Mustang and Edward couldn't believe their eyes as a blonde Maria was…Hot. That's when they figured out they both had a thing for blondes. Well two in particular.

Maria stopped in front of them "So how do I look?"

"Uh…Uh….Uh….Wow" was all Edward could get out.

Mustang jumped forward "I LOVE ANY WOMAN IN A MINI SKIRT ESPECIALLY RIZA." He composed himself "You look great Ross now lets get this asshole."

Picture all of them turning both men on each side of her walking in slow motion as an Amestrian wind blows through there hair with Jimi Hendrix's 'Foxy Lady' playing. Guys were falling over everything as they past. Maria now knew what they meant by blondes have more fun. But she thought it was just nonsense all women could have fun if they wanted to no matter what their hair color.


	6. Chapter 6

I long to go home Chap.6

Hawkeye and Winry had found a way out through a maze of corridors and led the girls out. They emerged in a canyon with high cliffs and the only way out was to follow the bottom.

"I think we're somewhere in the western part of Amestris." Riza said confidently.

"So you know how to get us out?" one girl asked

"Yes" Hawkeye smiled a soft smile at them

As they walked along Winry came up beside Hawkeye "Riza I'm sorry I got so upset about the Edward situation." she lowered her eyes to watch where she was walking "I really have no room to get upset because I haven't even told Edward I've been dating someone."

"What!" Hawkeye's head shot up "Didn't you just agree to marry him?"

Winry scrunched her face "Yees, and I know I have to break it off with Robert,"

"Winry what were you thinking?" Riza stopped to face her.

"I've loved Edward for so long that when he proposed I didn't think." She looked at the ground.

"I told Robert that I still loved Edward when we started dating I never hid anything from him I was always upfront. We had some long conversations about Ed." Winry was trying to justify the situation.

"That's great Winry but have you been upfront with Edward? You really should have told him." Hawkeye knew what she was trying to do and she got a strange feeling of wanting to protect Edward. She had always felt like she had to protect those boys.

"I know! I know!" Winry said shaking her head back and forth "And I will as soon as we get out of here." she followed Hawkeye "I just hope he doesn't think bad of me."

Hawkeye stopped again and faced Winry and sighed " If there's one thing I do know it's that Edward love's you very much and he's not the same hot-tempered person who left ten years ago. So if you want to fix this you need to tell him the truth. I'm sure it will work itself out but then you have to tell Robert too." Hawkeye started to walk then stopped with her back to Winry "Just don't hurt him Winry."

Winry was glad she had only been dating Robert for two months. But in the back of her mind she wasn't really sure about a life with Edward. She could see him getting back in with stuff for the military and taking off leaving her with both girls to raise. ' I should have thought about this before I jumped at his proposal. Maybe Hawkeye is right about him not being the same person that left. All I want is someone to be with me and love me and I know Edward isn't the stay at home type. This is going to be a very serious truthful talk were going to have even if it is just me telling him how I feel.' She thought to herself she knew Edward wasn't one for expressing his feelings he always hid them.

As Maria pranced around in that outfit she felt like a cheap hooker on the street corner. Edward looked at Armstrong sitting next to him then back to Maria on the street.

"Uh Major why didn't you change?" He asked trying not to be rude.

Armstrong stood proudly flexing his muscles "ANYTHING I CAN DO TO HELP. I DIDN'T WANT TO MISS ANYTHING EDWARD ELRIC!" He then looked over his shoulder "Does this dress make my butt look big?"

Edward gave him a disturbing look "I'm not even going to answer that Major."

Then Armstrong nodded his head towards the street and both men looked at the guy who had been walking past Maria three times now.

Mustang's head poked out from around the corner as he stared at the guy waving a sign to Edward.

Edward and Armstrong got up and went to the stairs to get to the street below. When they opened the door leading to the alley to go out Edward jumped backwards as a guy flew past the door with Maria giving chase. As she caught up with him she began beating the shit out of him.

Edward ran towards her "MARIA WE NEED HIM TALKING!" As he grabbed her balled up fist.

Mustang got there in time to see Armstrong trying to run in high heels and wished he'd waited a few more minutes later so he wouldn't have had to see that.

Edward grabbed the guy by the neck "Where's Winry you filthy bastard?"

Mustang ran up "And Riza."

The guy's mask was disarrayed and Edward's eyes widened "HAVOC? WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU THE KIDNAPPER?"

"HAVOC!" Mustang couldn't believe it "What the hell have you done?"

"I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!" Havoc began rambling "I just wanted them to love me." then he snapped on Mustang "YOU! Stole all the women I loved so I decided to take the object of your desire" Mustang got a surprised look "What you thought no one knew. It's only been obvious for fifteen years I just had to wait for you to act on it."

"AND WHAT ABOUT WINRY?" Edward yelled.

"Well that's another dilemma I thought I had a chance with her. I went every other weekend to spend time with her and that kid of yours for four years and just when I think I have a chance that Robert guy came into the picture. Then you come back and propose." Havoc laughed knowing Edward was shocked to hear that.

"Robert? WHO THE HELL IS ROBERT?" Edward was about to punch Havoc when mustang stepped in.

"NO! We want him to tell us where they are." He grabbed Havoc by the shirt "Now tell me before I fry your eyebrows off."

"The last time I saw those two Winry was challenging Hawkeye for trying to sleep with Edward." Havoc snickered "It was quite the show she's a spunky one and hot when she's pissed."

"WHA'D YOU SAY? Edward yelled at him knowing Winry now knew about what happened at Riza's apartment. "Hawkeye explained to her nothing happened right?"

Havoc snickered again "Well I told her she probably would have done both of you and that you enjoyed it before Mustang showed up and blew it."

"AHHHHH! I'll kill you." Edward lunged for Havoc but Maria grabbed him.

"Anyway I'm sure they found their way out. Last I saw they were freeing all the girls as I crawled to safety." Havoc said "They should be on their way here soon enough."

"Crawled like the snake you are." Edward said struggling against Maria's grasp.

Mustang put his fingers to his lips and whistled. A few minutes later Falman and Breda showed up "Tell me where you had them Havoc."

He groaned "Well since I'm caught I had them in the western part of Amestris a half a mile from Creta in the canyon." He winked at Edward " If you know where to look."

Mustang looked at Falman and Breda "Get this trash out of here." then turned to Edward "Come on Fullmetal let's go."

As they walked to the train station Edward turned to him "General do you know about this Robert guy?"

Mustang got frustrated "NO FULLMETAL I HAVEN'T! You two really need to talk because I thought she just agreed to marry you?"

Edward got a big knot in his stomach "Yeah I thought she did too." 'Come on snap out of it' he thought to himself 'What! you thought she'd just quit living her life'

"Are we going to the train station general?" Edward asked trying to match Mustangs sprinting pace.

"Yes if their on their way the Major General will surely take the train." He turned the corner to the train station. Both men walked to the counter and asked about the trains from the west.

The toothless man behind the counter told them their were two trains coming due in the next two hours.

" Ok looks like we make ourselves comfortable." Mustang said sitting down crossing his arms over his chest.

Edward was confused "Are we just going to sit here General?"

"No use running off half cocked Fullmetal, Hawkeye will get them back safely.'

'He seems really calm about this' Edward thought as he sat next to him.

They sat and sat and sat then one train arrived and nothing. They sat and sat and sat some more and the next train arrived and nothing. So they sat and sat and sat till the sun went down then it came up again. The vein in Mustang's forehead was getting bigger so Edward went to ask the guy about another train.

"Well sunny there's one due in five minutes." Then he smiled a toothless smile at Edward.

As Edward turned around he could see the train and he waited. When it came in there were girls walking off. Both Edward and Mustang walked forward and Mustang spotted Hawkeye. He ran up and picked her up under the arms and lifted her off the ground.

"Riza I knew you'd make it."

Hawkeye starred at him from her perched position "Sir you can put me down now."

Edward saw Winry and ran to her "Winry are you alright."

She turned and looked at him then slapped his face and then she wrapped her hands around his neck and began shaking it back and forth " How could you let her try to sleep with you?"

The only words Edward could wheeze out "Who's Robert?"

Winry stopped shaking his head and gave him a surprised look as she released her hands from around his neck "Edward we need to talk I have something to tell you."

Edward looked at her strangely " O-ok."

Mustang put Riza down "Well this is quite the cluster fuck they have going on."

Riza gave Edward and Winry a solemn look "Yes Sir but it's time they're truthful with each other and I'm sure they'll get through it.

Edward and Winry were still talking and getting louder by the minute then all anyone heard was…..

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE GOING TO ENJOY HER MOLESTING YOU." Winry yelled at Edward.

Edward screamed back "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT'S LIKE DOING IT WITH MY MOTHER!."

Hawkeye and Mustang both starred at them Riza's eyes squinted with anger as she watched Winry punch Edward in the stomach.

"Winry what the hell? I was shot you idiot." He doubled over and wheezed out.

Hawkeye walked over and pulled Edward into a hug smashing his face into her chest "WINRY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?" she felt like an over protective mama bear.

Mustang face-palmed "Oh shit."

"Just what the hell do you think your doing to my boy?" Now she saw Edward as what he just called her a mother and she now knew what it felt like. She remembered Edward and Al as young boys in the military and all the trials and dangerous situations they were in and she did what any mother would do …..she went on the defense.

"YOUR BOY?" Winry yelled "YOU TRIED TO SLEEP WITH YOUR BOY!"

"Uh, lieutenant I can't breath." Edward mumbled with his face in her chest.

Hawkeye looked at Winry with madness in her eyes "I was drunk then" she lifted her finger and circled her face in the front of it "NOW I'M SOBER AND PISSED." She patted her side "Roy where's my gun?"

Winry's eyes widened as Mustang explained that Havoc probably had them.

Edward pushed back off Hawkeye's chest "I long to go home now so I'm getting on this train and doing it."

"But Edward your not suppose to travel fo-" Hawkeye was cut off as Edward continued.

"Look thank you all for everything" He looked at Winry as she walked towards him "You…Woman keep your distance I can't take any more arguing or punches."

Mustang whistled for Armstrong and he came fluttering up in his outfit he wore so proudly with Maria walking behind him "Fullmetal I'm sending Armstrong with you so you two don't kill each other."

Everyone starred awkwardly at Armstrong as he tried to get on the train in the tight dress.

Edward turned to Winry "We have some serious things to talk about. But first I need to recover from the punch you just gave me."

Winry felt terrible that she had punched him and was going to apologize "Edward" but Edward turned his back to her and waved his hand as if to say not now. She thought maybe things had gone to far and she didn't mean to hurt him.

Everyone starred at Edward as he walked to the train he put his foot on the step then turned to everyone "You know I have the most dysfunctional family. I have a pistol packing mama, a fire breathing father, a very strange but caring uncle and an aunt that has no problem slapping me to keep me in line and a girl that drives me crazy every chance she gets." turning his back to them "Thank you all for being in mine and Al's lives I'll see you all real soon." then he got on the train with Armstrong and Winry.

"So Sir this is what it's like to have children?" she had a tear rolling down her cheek "It hurt's."

Mustang exhaled deeply and looked up "Yes Riza it does." He turned and she noticed his eye had a tear in it.

Both stood and watched as the train left and they felt a proud feeling in both their hearts that maybe they had made a difference in Edwards life while he was growing up that neither one noticed…but Edward did and he considered them his family.


	7. Chapter 7

I long to go home Chap.7

Edward sat in the seat and Winry sat in the one behind him. Armstrong took the seat across from him. Edward stared out the window as everyone continued their silence. Winry wanted to say something but she thought it best to not to say anything.

Armstrong looked at Edward, but Edward was focused on gazing out the window so he just sat back. As the train rolled down the tracks Edwards eyes began to droop and he fell asleep. Winry was starring out the window with a million things going through her head.

It was about an hour later when she heard "Winry" Edward said softly.

She looked up to see him standing in the aisle "Can I sit down?"

"Yeah sure" she said as he sat across from her.

Edward felt the need to explain to her what happened at Hawkeye's that night "Look Winry about what happened at the Lieutenant's place" He leaned forward "Nothing happened she was seriously drunk and I think I made the right decision by calling Mustang. What Havoc told you was bullshit I didn't enjoy it as a matter of fact it scared the shit out of me." He paused "Now can I ask you a question?"

"I know what your going to ask Edward so I'll tell you now." Winry dropped her head "I met Robert two months ago and we enjoyed each others company. I've been alone for so long it was nice to have someone to talk to." She looked up at him "But I told him I was still in love with you and he understood that. Then when you came back all those feelings came rushing in." Tears weld in her eyes " Then you proposed and I didn't want to lose you again Edward. I waited ten years and eight months with the hope you would some how come back." tears were flowing down her cheeks "I was tired of being alone.

Edward sighed and smiled a soft smile as he moved over beside her and put his arm around her "Winry please don't cry…I'm sorry." Edward knew what she was talking about because he had felt those same feelings on the other side. He knew the feeling of being alone all to well and he didn't want that for Winry. He was sorry that she had to feel any of those feelings.

"What are we going to do?" she said looking up at him.

"Well you did agree to marry me while somewhat dating someone else." He cracked a sideways grin " So this is fixable since you've only been dating him for two months." He held her tightly as she stopped crying.

"I tell you what you keep the ring and figure out what you want to do." then he kissed her forehead.

This was Winry's chance to tell him her fears " Edward I want to be truthful with you."

She paused for a minute "I'm scared to be with you because I know you've never been one to stay at home. I couldn't take getting you back and having you take off fighting again. I can't go through that again the worrying everyday all day wondering if your coming home or not and now I have Crystal to think about." she looked in his eyes "I won't have her going through what I did. I don't know if Jade is used to it but she also needs a family." Her head dropped again "She needs a mother and some stability.' She was rambling on so Edward put his finger to her lips and looked in her eyes with a look she had never seen in him.

"Winry let's just start over, forget the past, forget the ten years I was gone. Let's start now and you can have all the time you want to figure it out. Because I'm telling you now I'm not going anywhere." he pulled her head to his shoulder and leaned his cheek against it "I've missed so much time with Crystal and your right Jade needs stability. But I think your going to be surprised at how I've changed. I'm willing to prove it to you. I never want to hurt you again but, if we do this." he chuckled "You have to tell this Robert guy."

She laughed a little because it lightened the mood "Don't worry I'm going to tell him as soon as we get back. I would have told him before I came but he went out of town to his mother's because she was sick."

Edward laughed because she was worried about him taking off but Robert was out of town " So he's out of town?" then he thought about it "Well I guess visiting your mother doesn't involve someone worrying about you I mean it's not like fighting homunculus or-"

She put her fingers to his lips "Shut up Edward."

Just then Armstrong's head popped over the seat with tears flowing "THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOUR BOTH WORKING THIS OUT EDWARD ELRIC!" then he blew his nose on a hankie " I always knew you two belonged together."

"Thanks" Edward said giving him a cheesy smile and hoping he wouldn't rip the dress off to hug them.

Winry had fallen asleep on Edward's shoulder as he stared out the window at the country side going by and as he did he realized that he was truly done it was time to put the Fullmetal alchemist away.

The train came to a stop at the station and Edward leaned down "Winry were home wake up" he whispered softly in her ear as her eyes opened slowly.

Edward turned to Armstrong "Uh Major I think you can go back we'll be okay from here. Tell everyone were fine."

Armstrong reluctantly answered "If you say so Edward Elric I will deliver your message. Now you two be have from here alright." he winked at both of them then sat back down.

"Come on Winry we have a nice walk ahead of us." he said escorting her off the train.

When they walked off the train Edward stretched his arms over his head "Well let's go I want to see my kids."

Winry nodded and smiled as they began the long walk to the Rockbell house. Then Edward said something really off the wall to her.

"Winry about that day in the underground city. I always had the feeling that you had gotten pregnant. I mean it was like I knew I don't know how to explain it." He stopped then looked at her " From that day after we consummated our relationship I have considered you my wife." He turned and started to walk again "That was part of the reason why I went back." the house had come in to view.

"Wait Edward what are you saying?" she tried to get him to talk more but he had spotted Jade, Crystal and Albert playing in the yard.

"Now that's a site." he smiled and continued walking.

Jade looked up "DAD!" she began to run towards them.

"MOM!" Crystal yelled running after Jade.

Jade jumped towards Edward and her arms caught around his neck "Hey my Jade I missed you."

Crystal grabbed onto Winry's waist "Mom I was worried you didn't call."

Winry bent down to hug her "I'm sorry" she gave Edward a look that said 'please don't tell them' "But I got distracted with your dad." She didn't want the kids to know what happened.

Edward put Jade down and looked at Crystal and smiled as he bent down eye level with her "Wow you are such a pretty girl Crystal."

Winry smiled at Crystal "This is your dad Edward."

She looked at Edward "Thank you for saying I'm pretty. Mom always told me I looked like you. So I guess that means your pretty Edward." she giggled.

Edward laughed " I guess your right." he put his arms out "Can I have a hug because dad's love hugs."

"Sure" Crystal shrugged her shoulders and walked into his arms. He felt a sense of belonging and he didn't want to let go but he did.

Jade smiled because she had never seen he dad more happy then he was right now. She reached out and took both their hands "Come on" she looked at Crystal "You know dad loves to play ball." She looked at Edward "Right dad.'

" Sure thing I'll play a few rounds but that's all I can do till this heals up." He lifted his shirt to show where he was shot.

Crystal stared for a minute "What happened?"

"Well' he said as him and the girls walked off "A bad man shot me."

Winry was happy that he was home and she just smiled as she walked by them playing ball in the yard and went in the house.

Al looked up "Winry your home! What happened? How come you didn't call?"

"It's a long story Al I'm sure Edward will fill you in later." She got a glass of water.

"Ed? Why is he going to call?" Al moved the phone closer.

Winry smiled a bright smile as Pinako walked in the kitchen "No silly he's outside."

"He is?" Al jumped up and ran to the door "BROTHER! Your home."

"Ed's here?" Pinako said puffing on her pipe.

Winry gave here a please don't start anything look "Yes granny."

Edward walked through the door "Hey Al I missed you."

" Me too brother glad your home." Al smiled at Edward then rolled his eyes towards the kitchen.

Edward knew Pinako was probably pissed at the situation he had left behind. He knew he was probably in for an ass chewing. When he walked through the kitchen door Pinako looked at him and her heart jumped. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him.

He started coughing and she noticed he sounded terrible. Winry turned around "Edward where's your medicine?"

He patted himself up and down "DAMN! I left it at the lieutenant's"

'You better call her and tell her to send it to you." she said washing her glass.

"He smiled "Alright Winry" then he turned to Pinako "Hi granny."

"Hello Ed" she pulled her pipe from her mouth "I see you grew a couple of inches or did you shrink some?"

Edward snapped "WHA'D YOU SAY? ARE YOU CALLING ME A RUNT AGAIN YOU PIPE PUFFING HOT AIR BAG?"

She puffed her pipe " Same old Ed." she walked by him "Glad your alive and welcome home.'

He stared at the older woman "Thanks granny."

She turned around "Oh and don't worry with Crystal around it was like you never left and after meeting Jade it's like having two of you around mouth and all." She looked at Winry " Feed him something dear he looks starved."

Edward looked at Winry with these goo goo eyes and drooled "Do you have pie?" then he walked over to her "I've sure missed your pie Winry." His hand went up and caressed her cheek.

She blushed as the kids ran through the kitchen and out the back door "Sit down Edward and I'll get you a piece." she placed a plate in front of him and began to cut the pie then his hand moved over hers.

"Listen Winry I know I used to be the most arrogant, self-centered, ego-manic that didn't care about anything but getting his brothers body back. But I see now my actions had consequences and I'm sorry." She placed the pie on the plate.

"Edward I thought we already discussed this on the train. You don't have to keep apologizing." She turned and his arm caught her around the waist.

"I plan on apologizing for the rest of my life." Al came through the door and Winry slipped out of his grasp.

"Oh boy pie! Can I have a piece Winry?" Then he realized he had interrupted something "Uh I can come back."

Edward sat down "No Al it's okay have some pie." He took bite and it was just as delicious as he remembered it.

Pinako had been sitting outside and heard everything They had said. She wondered how long it would take him to leave after he healed up 'Damn it Ed you better not hurt her again or I'll slug you.'

When they finished their pie Edward and Al took a walk. "So Edward are you planning on going back to work for the military?"

Edward stopped and looked out over " No Al I'm done the Fullmetal alchemist is gone. According to the my military records I'm dead." Edward cracked a smile "So I guess my life is here with my family now."

Al looked at Edward "Brother, I'm thinking about taking the state alchemist exam."

Edward was surprised but he knew his brother could pass it "Well little brother if that's what you want to do don't let anyone hold you back and I'll help you anyway I can."

"Thanks Ed I was hoping you'd say that." Al looked at the house "Come on let's get back it's getting late."

Edward remembered his medication "Yeah I have to call mama Riza to send my medication."

Al got a funny look on his face "Mama Riza?"

Edward smiled "Yeah she was kind of like a mother to us while we were in the military. Just like teacher was when we lived with her."

Al smiled "I never thought about that Ed but your right we've had a lot of parental guidance through our life by some wonderful people." Both turned and walked to the house.

Winry was getting the girls ready for bed. Albert had fallen asleep on the couch so Al picked him up and carried him to bed.

Edward sat on the couch and Winry came in carrying a blanket and pillow. "Here Edward you'll need these."

He took them from her and laid them on the couch "Thanks Winry." He kissed her cheek "Goodnight."

"Good night Edward I'll see you in the morning." She turned to walk away then stopped "Jade and Albert start school tomorrow. I already registered her when Al registered Albert."

"Thanks again Winry" Edward sat on the couch and remembered he forgot to call Riza. He walked over and dialed the phone as Winry watched him.

"Hello" Her voice was a soothing familiar one.

"Hey mama Riza" he said playfully "I forgot my medication can you send it to me before I get an infection and something falls off."

Hawkeye giggled "Why yes Edward I'll get it to you soon" there was a pause "and Edward I seriously doubt anything's going to fall off you."

"Yeah Thanks" he sounded a little down.

"Is everything ok Edward? Are you and Winry ok?" Then her voice changed "She didn't punch you again did she?"

"No she didn't just some things to work out." Edward wanted to tell her that he had felt really bad for what had happened the last ten years but with Winry right there it wasn't a good time to break down.

"It's going to take some time so be patient. Have a goodnight Edward." Hawkeye knew Edward was having a hard time she remembered the nightmares he was having at her apartment but she knew Winry could help him.

He hung the phone up and turned around and was face to face with Winry "Edward I know something's bothering you I wish you would tell me ." She looked so good standing there in her thin nightgown he really didn't know how much longer he could contain himself before he pushed her into the wall and ravished her.

"Winry I think it would be a good idea for you to go to bed now." She noticed him looking her up and down.

She looked down and noticed her nightgown "Uh oh" jumping behind the chair "I'll see you tomorrow Ed." Then she turned and ran upstairs.

Edward chuckled to himself "Man a cold shower would be good right now."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I hope your enjoying this story I have so many more ideas. But I need to upload the ones I have written before I start on new chapters Thank you to Jaclynkaileigh who loves my stories as much as I do hers I read everyone. Winry and Edward are having some serious issues about what to do. So let's see if they can work them out and let's see what's up for Mustang and Hawkeye.

I long to go Home Chap.8

It was about two in the morning when Pinako awoke to what she thought were people talking. She got up and followed it to the living room. There she saw Edward talking and thrashing around in his sleep his voice got louder as he yelled "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" She walked closer and he Began to fight the air she got about two feet away when he sat straight up and took a deep breath and his eyes shot open. He looked at her "AHHHH!" and jumped up in a stance.

"Ed are you ok?" she asked starring at him.

"Granny is that you?" Edward dropped his hands and tried to focus on her.

"Yes" she turned the light on "What's wrong? Why are you yelling?"

He looked around and in a soft voice "I'm home."

"Yes Ed your home." she didn't know what to think "Ed are you having nightmares?"

Edward sat down and put his hands to his head "Yeah I have them quite often."

Pinako sat down next to him "What are they about?"

Edward took a deep breath and began to explain "Winry mostly." He rubbed his forehead "She's in danger and I can't get to her in time. I try but it's like I'm stuck in glue or something." he sighed deeply "I just can't move fast enough to find her or get to her."

"Well she's safe and so are you so please try to get some sleep morning comes early around here." she got to the door "Goodnight Ed"

"Goodnight granny" giving her a cheesy smile "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Quite alright" she was wondering now about his nightmares. She knew he had probably tortured his subconscious on the other side and it manifested itself into nightmares. She now knew he had probably let the thoughts of Winry consume his soul "Poor boy."

Edward sat there unable to sleep so he began to wonder the house. He came to the basement door and remembered Winry's workshop used to be there. When he opened the door he couldn't believe the mess. There were piles of automail arms and legs everywhere "Wow she looks backed up" he said softly. He knew not to touch anything or she would kill him. So he decided right there he would help her in another way.

He went back upstairs and tried to sleep only to awake early. So he got up and made breakfast. He was used to doing this so it was easy. He then woke Albert up and he knew Jade would be up soon because she had always got up at six thirty ever since she was a baby.

Al came in and joined him in the kitchen "Morning brother I see your back on schedule as always."

"Yeah I thought I would help out some." He said setting the table.

"Good job" Al smiled grabbing a piece of bread.

Jade came in rubbing her eyes "What's for breakfast dad?" hugging him around the waist.

"Well let's see eggs, ham and bread." he motioned for her to hand him her plate he filled it for her and turned to hand it back to her.

There in the doorway was Crystal rubbing her eyes and yawning "Well good morning do you want breakfast?"

She nodded shyly "Yes Ed dad" she sat down as Edward snickered at her calling him that.

He filled her plate along with Albert's and sat both of them on the table. Albert came in and plopped down in his chair.

"There's my handsome nephew bout time you realize foods on the table." The boy smiled a bright smile at Edward that reminded him Al when they were younger.

"I'm going to get dressed brother can you make sure the girls get ready." Al said munching on a piece of bread and heading for the door.

"Al I was planning on going with you because I'll have to pick them up." he said putting the pans in the sink.

"Oh yeah that's right." Al walked out to get dressed.

Edward looked at the girls "Alright girls you need to get some clothes and get them on and brush your hair please."

Both girls took off out of the kitchen. Edward was finishing the dishes when from behind him he heard "HELP ED DAD I'M STUCK!"

He turned to see Crystal's shirt stuck on the top of her head with her arms sticking out the holes.

"Come here" he chuckled then he pulled her shirt down over her head "There is that better?"

She smiled a big bright smile at him "Thank you I thought I'd be stuck like that."

"I wouldn't let that happen" he said as he watched her skip out of the kitchen.

Albert came in with his shoes untied "Here let Uncle tie those for you." reaching down to tie his shoes.

"Thanks Uncle" Albert grabbed another piece of bread and downed his milk.

"UGH!" Edward made a face "I don't see how you drink that stuff."

In a few minutes all the kids were in the kitchen for one last inspection by Edward. "Alright you all look great" He looked at Al "Let's go."

They all walked out the door and down the road. Edward and Al dropped the kids off and Edward told them he would be there to pick them up.

When they got home Al started reading his alchemy books and Edward finished the dishes and started reading the paper.

All was quiet till he heard a THUD then footsteps running down the stairs. He dropped the paper a little and looked over the top to see a frantic Winry entering the room.

"WERE LATE! I OVER SLEPT!" She was running back and forth from room to room "WHERE ARE THE KIDS?"

In a calm voice "Winry."

"OH MY GOSH, WHERE ARE THEY? WE HAVE TO GET THEM TO SCHOOL!"

"Winry" he said folding the paper as his head followed her back and forth.

"EDWARD! HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE?" She stopped in front of him.

"I took them to school already." he smiled.

"What" she began to breath easier then she got another panicked look "Breakfast! Did you-"

He cut her off "I made them breakfast."

She had a shocked look on her face "Y-Y-you did?"

"Yes I can cook you know just a little something I picked up after Jade and Albert were born." smiling a cocky smile "They had to eat."

"Huh" she breathed easier "Well then I guess I'll find something to eat."

"Your's and granny's is on the stove' he got up "Would you like it now?"

"Uh yeah that would be great Ed." she watched him walk to the kitchen door "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He turned and looked at her standing there again in her nightgown. She was so beautiful then that feeling came over him again "Uh Winry can you put a robe on please, I mean not that I don't like what I see" then he smiled a devious smile "I like it a lot and I don't know how much self control I have left.'

Just then Pinako walked in the room "He's right dear you do need something else on. We wouldn't want him popping a vein in his head trying not to stare."

Winry looked down and realized her nightgown was pretty thin "Uh I'm sorry I'll be right back."

"Good control there Ed" Pinako slapped him on the back "If I was a guy and she was dressed like that I'd have her bent over the couch."

"GRANNY!" Edward thought for a minute " The thought did cross my mind."

"Your only human now how about that breakfast I'm starved." She puffed her pipe.

He walked to the door chuckling "Yes Granny" he began to serve her breakfast. Winry came in wearing a robe and sat down as Edward served her. Then he got a cup of tea and sat down at the table as both women took a bite.

A shocked look crossed both their faces "Wow Ed this is delicious" Winry said stuffing bites in her mouth.

"Thanks" Edward said trying to hold the smile back. "Winry I noticed that your workshop is packed full of stuff. How about I help you straighten it up today?" He sipped his tea.

She nodded trying to savor the last bite of breakfast "Sure Ed I could use the help."

He smiled "Alright then we'll get started after breakfast ok?"

She nodded in agreement it would be nice to have help cleaning that mess up. She had fallen so far behind and let things go. She only took small jobs on since Crystal was born because she liked to spend time with her when the girl didn't have her nose in an alchemy book like her father.

Winry finished breakfast and went to get dressed while Edward cleaned up the dishes. Pinako sat at the table puffing on her pipe.

"Ed I know you had your reasons for leaving last time. But you left a lot of pain and heartache behind. Are you planning on going back to work for the military? Because if your going to hurt Winry again I'll kill you where you stand."

Edward flinched at her words then he turned to her "Granny as far as the military's concerned after five years I was considered dead. I'm not planning on getting involved in any of their problems anymore and as for Winry I would never hurt her again." Edward glanced at the floor then back to her "I would give up my life a second time to make her happy and if that's what I have to do then so be it."

"I guess we'll see Ed" she puffed her pipe.

'What!' he thought not only did he have to prove to Winry he would stay but now he had to prove it to Pinako. Although he didn't blame her for not trusting him because of all the times he came and went. This was going to be a long road but he'd do it for Winry.

Winry came in and saw the tension between them she squinted her eyes at Pinako as if to say 'what did you do?' Pinako just smiled and puffed her pipe.

"Are you ready to start?" She asked Edward with his back to her.

"Sure" He turned and managed a half ass smile and followed her to the basement.

Winry stood there with her hands on her hips "I don't know how I let it get such a mess."

Edward grabbed a crate and walked to one side "I'll start putting this stuff in here."

"Ok I'll start on the pile behind you" she went to grab a crate but he picked it up for her.

"Here I'll get that" he sat it next to her and turned he was only inches from her as she felt the electricity run through her body at his closeness. He sat the crate down and went back to his.

They had been working about two hours when Edward reached back for some parts. Winry did the same and their hands touched. Both their heads shot around as they looked in each others eyes. They both stood up and Winry started to fidget with her dress some.

"UH, I think we've done-" she stopped as he stepped closer.

"Enough for now" he walked closer and she backed up into the counter then he took another step and pinned her between him and the counter. He reached up and caressed her cheek " You are so beautiful I was such a fool to have left you." then he leaned in and kissed her.

Every bit of her being wanted to stop him but she lost all common sense when his lips met hers. She parted her lips for his tongue to invade her mouth and he took advantage of that slipping his tongue into her warm mouth. Her lips were so sweet as he pressed against her and began to run his hand up her side. She let out a slight moan as he reached down and lifted her by her thighs and sat her on the counter. He began to kiss her neck and she couldn't believe how she felt it was sheer bliss. Then her lips found his again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her body. All she wanted to feel was him, all of him, every inch of his being. Edward couldn't believe she was letting him do this he thought she wanted time but he wanted her more. He reached down and pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor and giving her a slight grin he began to ravish her lips again. Winry couldn't contain herself she began to run her hands up his back the coolness of his automail pressed against her chest soothed the fire rising inside of her. Their entangling bodies were sending them into a frenzy as their hands explored each other. Edward could feel himself getting to the point of wanting to take her right there on the counter when they heard a voice behind them.

"Uh Um" Both stopped and turned to see the brown headed slightly built guy standing on the stairs.

"ROBERT!" Winry said trying to get her dress down over her exposed parts.

Edward turned and stepped in back of the table to hide the major hard on he had at that point.

"Uh Robert this is Edward" she was trying to wipe the sweat off her forehead "He came home."

Robert looked at Edward with his long golden hair and gold eyes "Thee Edward" He blinked repeatedly "The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Edward stuck his hand out stretching over the table "Yeah nice to meet you Robert."

Robert shook his hand " I can't believe it you're here. You are a very lucky guy to have a woman wait for you for so long."

"I know" he said softly looking at Winry and picking up the box in front of him "I'm gonna take this box with me ok and let you two talk."

Robert stopped him "No that's quite alright Edward. I'm okay with this. Winry has always made it clear she loves you. Now that your back I just want to see her happy."

Edward didn't know what to think of this guy. He was just going to step aside if it would have been the other way around Edward would have beat the shit out of him "Well that's great of you to understand." he didn't know if he should be suspicious or what.

"Winry I'm happy for you and I hope we can all be friends" he looked at Edward "I'd like to pick the brain of the Fullmetal alchemist one day."

"You're an alchemist then?" Edward asked intrigued.

" I like to learn about alchemy" Robert smiled "I need someone to teach me then maybe someday I can transmute something."

"Anytime you want to talk just ask!" Edward snickered as he walked by him carrying the box and stopping to pick his shirt up he turned to Winry "I'm going to take a very cold shower." he turned back to Robert "Nice to meet you and thanks for being such a nice friend to Winry."

As Edward struggled to get the box up the stairs both Winry and Robert snickered quietly.

Edward got to the top of the stairs "Whew, now that was a strange situation to be caught in. Now for that very cold shower." He started outside and grabbed the hose and shoved it down his pants and turned it on because his body was still on fire for hers.


	9. Chapter 9

I long to go home Chap.9

"

Back in the basement Winry looked at Robert "I'm sorry you had to walk in on that Robert. I was going to tell you he was back but you left for your mothers." She said straightening her hair up.

"Are you happy Winry?" he asked walking closer.

"Uh, Yeah I'm glad that Crystal can now get to know her father." Winry smiled slightly.

"That's not what I asked_, _look Winry we had some long talks about him and the fear you had if he ever came back. So I'll ask you again are you happy?" He looked at her sincerely.

Winry sighed deeply "Deep down Robert I'm ecstatic he's back but I'm not letting my guard down just yet. I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop waiting for him to tell me he's leaving to go save something or someone." Her voice began to crack slightly "We have a lot to work out between us."

Robert smiled "Well Winry from what I saw he's either hornier than hell or deeply in love with you." she gave him a confused look and he laughed slightly " Just forget the last part I can tell by the look in his eyes he's majorly head over heels in love with you."

She got a little giddy " Do you really think so Robert? I've waited since we were twelve for him to feel that way."

"As a guy trust me I know that look and he's hooked." Robert turned to walk upstairs "I'll call you guys later."

"Robert" she said softly "You've been a good guy to me" her eyes dropped "Thank you."

He smiled a soft smile because he knew that deep down she would figure out that she was truly in love with Edward. He knew by the way she had always talked about him and he knew she needed someone at that time just to listen to her. He never really wanted a sexual relationship with her although that would have been a bonus. She just looked so lost when they met he wanted to help her be happy and now that Edward was back he hoped that would do it.

"Your welcome Winry and I meant what I said to Edward I'd like to pick his brain on alchemy. "He's one of the most well known alchemists around." He started up the stairs.

"I'll ask him but it shouldn't be a problem Edward loves to talk alchemy." Winry smiled a big smile.

Robert left the house and as he did he passed Edward in the yard with the hose in his pants "Bye Edward it was an honor to meet you I hope to see you again." he stopped and smiled "Try not to put so much cold water on it at once."

Edward looked up a little confused "What?" he looked down "Oh right." pulling the hose out of his pants he noticed it had gone down some. He decided it would be a good idea to avoid Winry for a while so he decided to walk down to the river where they used to swim.

The cool water looked so inviting that he stripped down and dove in. He spent about a half hour swimming and floating. Just relaxing trying to forget what had happened in the basement. As he noticed his skin was pruned he decided to get out and lay on a rock and dry off. 'Wow that cleared my mind and took care of the problem I had' he thought.

Winry had wandered down by the river and she caught sight of Edward swimming so she watched him from the bushes. She felt like a pepping tom spying on him but she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was a beautiful sight to her she envisioned him with her and them making love. 'Oh my' she thought to herself as she felt the sheer pleasure of wetness between her legs. She had to go before he saw her as she turned to walk away she stepped on a twig and snapped it.

Edward's head shot up "WHO'S THERE?" He asked pulling his pants on.

"Oh no!" she started running as fast as she could as he reached the bushes and saw the broken twig. He got to the edge of the bushes and saw her running towards the house.

"Ah damn, she must think I've completely lost my mind being out here naked." he face palmed and started towards the house.

Back at Central Hawkeye explained to Mustang she had to get Edward his medication. Somehow.

"Well Major General let's say you and I take them to him. I have to return his state alchemist watch anyway." he said holding it up.

"Alright Sir pick me up at my apartment at three o'clock because the train leaves at four-thirty." she turned to walk out the door then stopped " Oh yeah and if your on time Roy I'll have a surprise for you."

He got excited " I LOVE SURPRISES!"

"I know Sir" she shut the door and left.

Through out the day he sat there with his boring paperwork trying to figure out what she was going to surprise him with. Then he noticed the clock it was two-thirty "OH SHIT!" he started rushing signing his paperwork to the point you couldn't make out his signature.

Then he jumped up and walked to his car. As he drove to her house he whistled a happy tune. As he pulled up in front of the apartment building his mind raced with excitement. He started up the stairs still whistling his happy tune with his hands in his pockets. He got to her door and starred at the note pinned on it that read….

_Come in Roy and take your shoes and jacket off._

_Riza_

So he slipped his shoes off and walked through the door then took his jacket off and dropped it to the floor.

There was another note….. _Drop your shirt here!_ so he did.

He then looked up to see her standing in the door of the bedroom in a black teddy and his one eye bulged with excitement.

Putting her finger up and calling him to her he did as asked dropping his shirt to the floor. He reached her and put his arms around her waist as she reached down and unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the ground then he stepped out of them. She backed slowly towards the bed and sitting on it pulling him gently over her. He began kissing her neck then found her lips. That began the most furious release of sexual tension that led to sexual bliss in the next hour.

Mustang stood on Hawkeye's balcony he looked over and noticed her neighbor "HELLO MRS. LORDEN NICE DAY HUH?"

The eighty year old woman grabbed her opera glasses and put them to her face and her eyes bulged out. Then she smiled a huge smile "It is now General Mustang."

Hawkeye looked out to see him standing naked on her balcony "ROY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled wanting to shoot him.

"Taking the dog out and saying hi to your neighbor.' he turned smiling at her.

"I don't have a yard Roy DEAR. Now get in here." She glared at him.

"You have this plant out here for him right?" He asked enjoying his feeling of hanging free in the wind.

"ROY!" she yelled again.

"Ok" he dropped his head then looked up and smiled "BYE MRS. LORDEN NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

"You can say hi anytime as long as you wear the same thing General." the older woman blushed.

The two got in the shower and ravished each other again before getting out and making it to the station late. Thankfully the train was ten minutes behind schedule .

They sat on the train not saying a word till Hawkeye had to ask "Sir what if Edward doesn't want to come back?"

Mustang raised his eyebrow "What do you mean Riza?"

She remembered all the long talks her and Edward had at her apartment. She knew Roy missed him and all the trouble he caused while working. She also knew she didn't want Roy to get his hopes up "I just mean he hasn't even called to find out if he can come back."

"That's madness, the military is all he knows and anyway he loves the adrenaline rush of a good fight." Mustang said confidently.

"I know you think you know him Sir but he has other priorities now and I think the military's the last thing on his mind." She said softly as she looked out the window.

Mustang began to wonder if maybe Riza was right. Edward hadn't even mentioned coming back. SHIT! He hadn't even called to bug the crap out of him for something to do. He sat back and thought about the arrogant, obnoxious, bossy, piss-ant kid wearing a red coat that would pop up at any situation and make it worse. Him and his brother had a knack for finding trouble. Then he also remembered how vulnerable they were especially if Edward's arm got broken and it happened more than a few times. He sat back and closed his eyes and dosed off hoping there was some way he could get Edward to come back.

For the next couple of day's it was like Edward and Winry were avoiding each other and when they did see each other he would get frustrated or she would say something that made him feel stupid.

Then one morning Jade told her father she wanted to spar. Because they hadn't done it since they'd been back. Jade was the martial arts part of Edward. He had taught her everything he knew so that she could protect herself from her mothers clan if they ever came after her. She had gotten quite good better than Edward ever imagined so that morning he agreed.

"So are you ready?" she asked taking a stance.

Edward took a stance "Now remember focus and be aware of your opponent."

"I know dad." She ran towards him "LET"S GO!" Then she lunged at him.

Al stopped to watch on the porch and was joined by Pinako. As Edward and Jade continued their sparring. Winry awoke to strange noises "Ha…ha ….HA!" she got up and looked out the window the only thing she saw was Edward fighting someone. She ran down the stairs and outside to the porch where she joined everyone watching.

"Is that Jade fighting him?" she surprisingly asked.

Al smiled "Yes" as they watched Jade hit the ground.

Winry got upset "He's going to hurt her." She went to walk forward but Al stuck his arm in front of her.

"Just watch Winry" he looked back to them.

As Winry watched then she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Every thing Edward threw at her she blocked and everything she threw at him he blocked. Watching them spar was like watching a dance they had rehearsed many times it was like they were performing. But that thought left when Edward caught her in the face with a left.

"She's quite good" Pinako said puffing her pipe.

"Yes she is, Ed did a great job training her. She's a force to be reckoned with." Al said confidently "I wouldn't fight her."

Winry looked beyond Edward and Jade at the two figures walking up the road and then she noticed the uniforms. Then she realized it was Mustang as they got closer. 'oh great' she thought ' I knew It wouldn't take that long for him to come looking for Ed.' She got a scared sick feeling in her stomach.

Then as they waked up to the walkway she watched Jade pull an awesome move on Edward that sent him flying through the air and he landed with a THUD at Mustang's feet.

"Well Fullmetal isn't that bad for your stitches?" He asked sarcastically.

Edward wheezed as he got up "It's ok I've already popped four I think."

Hawkeye put her hand out "Here Edward I brought your medicine.

He took them "Thanks" then turned to Jade.

"Awesome as ever my Jade, but watch that right of yours you drop it every once in a while. I could have taken you this time." Edward knew his daughter was good and he had rarely beaten her since she was seven.

"Yes dad, and I'm sorry I threw you so hard." She smiled at him as she walked off.

"Fullmetal I need to talk to you" Mustang said looking at everyone "Privately." Winry felt sick as they walked off.

They stopped by a grove of trees and Mustang hoped he could convince Edward to come back.

" Fullmetal I was hoping you would come back to work. I know you've been declared dead but I've already fixed that in your records you've been reinstated."

Edward scratched his head "Wow General I wish you would have asked me first."

"Don't you want to come back?" He asked not wanting to hear the answer.

" I do General, but I can't and I won't. I'm done with that part of my life for the last ten years my life has been problem free. Now that I'm back I plan on spending it with the woman I love and my kids."

Mustang pulled out the watch "Here I was going to give it back to you." he placed it in Edward's stretched out hand "But I guess you won't be wanting it."

Winry was watching from behind a tree but she couldn't hear what was being said. Then she saw Edward take the watch and she got so hurt and pissed. She realized the past few weeks had been hard. Hell! She was just trying to find out if he meant what he said. She knew she was riding his ass every chance she got but she wanted to see if he was still the same. Now looking at him with that watch she knew he would never change.

"No General I really don't I just wanted to hold-" He was cut off by a pissed off Winry.

" I KNEW IT! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING FOR THIS TIME? I KNEW YOU COULDN'T CHANGE. YOU CARE ABOUT NOTHING EXCEPT WHAT EDWARD WANT'S. I KNEW YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ENOUGH TO STAY OUT OF THE MILITARY. WELL IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT THEN I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!" She took her engagement ring off and threw it at him by now everyone heard the yelling and came running.

Edward, Mustang and Hawkeye stood there gawking at her. Then Edward's head dropped and he bent down and picked the ring up "Are you done now? Cause if you are I have something to tell you."

Hawkeye tried to stop him "Edwar-" she was cut off by his arm going in the air as he turned to Winry.

He tightened his fist around the ring in his hand and looked her in the eyes "I can't do this anymore Winry for the past week you have treated me like an incompetent fool." Everyone was starring at him "Anything I do is not good enough, I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. I have tried to realize your feelings hell, I've even shoved down my own instincts to run. I promised you I wouldn't leave and I meant that but right now I can't keep that promise because you don't trust me enough and truthfully I don't want to be here right now. I'm done trying to please everyone. I love you so much but you just tore the heart out of my chest. Hopefully when you figure out what you want they'll be someone for you. Because I guess I'm not it." He handed the watch back to Mustang and looked at everyone " I'm sorry" he paused for a minute " It seems like that's all I say lately." Then he turned and walked down the road.

Hawkeye turned and softy "Winry what have you done?"

Mustang turned to her "He was giving me the watch back because he said his life was here with you and then you went and said those things to him."

"Winry you have to go after him." Al said catching her as she fell against him. Winry felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs then her knees gave way and she found herself on the ground watching the man she loved disappear over the hill. She began to sob uncontrollably when Hawkeye walked over.

"Get on your feet and go after him." Hawkeye growled at her "What did I tell you before? I told you not to hurt him."

"I-I-I know I can't believe what a fool I've been trying to make him prove what I already knew was true." She buried her face in her hands "Now I've completely lost him."

Jade came forward " No Winry you haven't give him time to cool down. Right now he's just hurt he'll come back because I know he loves you."

"Come on let's get you home dear." Pinako said walking over to help Winry up. He'll be back you know Ed he needs time to clear his head sometimes."

Mustang looked at Haweye and in a whiney voice " I've lost my little buddy, my partner in crime, my little midget friend." Then he buried his face in her chest.

"There, there Sir." patting his head "I'll be okay" she looked at Al "Should we go after him?"

"No, I don't know what he'll do better to let him cool off." Al said walking over to help Pinako with Winry.

Winry got to the house and locked herself in her room. ' What have I done? I drove him away, I can't believe I threw his ring at him, he's never going to forgive me.' she thought to herself sobbing out loud. She laid across her bed for what seemed like hours.

Al knocked on the door "Winry are you hungry?"

"NO AL GO AWAY PLEASE!" she yelled into the pillow.

Meanwhile Edward had walked into Resembool and the first thing he came to was the bar so he went in.

He walked in and up to the bar "Can I have a bottle please?" He grabbed it and went to the table and began sucking down shot after shot.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS JACLYNKAILEIGH THESE NEXT ONES ARE FOR YOU! Okay Edward's got a bottle of whiskey and his track record of getting drunk is not good. So let's see what goes on with this whole mess created by him and Winry and their misunderstanding.

I long to go home Chap.10

Someone tapped him on the shoulder "Edward?.. It's me Robert"

Edward looked up "Oh hey."

Robert noticed Edward was kicking shots back like a fish breathed in water "Hey Ed are you okay?"

"Yeah…Yeah." Edward thought for a minute "You know Rob women really SUCK!" he motioned for him to sit down.

"What happened?" Robert knew Edward wasn't happy he actually looked like someone kicked the shit out of him.

"Winry… she threw this at me." he dropped the ring on the table " She thought I was going back to work for the military because the General showed up, but I was telling him I didn't want to go back. She didn't even give me a chance to explain before she laid into me then threw it at me." He was starting to slur his words.

"Edward is that you? I heard you were back." A soft voice asked from behind him.

"Roooose?" Edward tried to focus on her but the liquor was hitting him faster.

"You look well" she paused "Or depressed what's going on?"

Robert looked at her and began to explain what had happened as Edward downed six more shot's during their conversation.

"Whoa buddy you don't want to drink the whole bottle." Robert grabbed the bottle.

"WHAT! Would it do kill me I'm already dead inside." pointing his finger in Robert's face.

"Wow he's really drunk I've never known Edward to drink." Rose said concerned.

As the hours went by Edward, Robert and Rose proceeded to get so drunk to the point he was transmuting things in the bar.

"Heeey R-R-Rob-Robert you wanted to learn how to transmute something right." Edward hiccupped.

"Uh yeeees." Edward handed Robert and Rose another shot.

Rose grabbed the bottle "Come on boys let's go outside" Both of them got up and stumbled outside after her. All of them were falling down drunk Edward was trying to explain alchemy to Robert but they were to drunk.

So he decided to transmute the fountain in the square into an Ed cannon. Then he began to explain about the medium which is the transmutation circle.

"Why don't you use a circle Edward? Robert asked fascinated.

"Because Robert I am the medium I saw the truth and I don't need a circle anymore." then he clapped his hands and touched the wall and sent projectiles into the street.

He grabbed a rock and transmuted a rose and gave it to Rose "Here Rose a rose for a rose."

"Why thank you Edward your so sweet." Rose laughed.

Edward frowned "At least someone thinks so."

" Oh Ed Winry loves you." Robert blurted.

"She has a funny way of showing it." Edward didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Hey let's go transmute the mayors car into something." Edward smiled a devious smile.

They were out all night coming up with stuff to transmute. Rose suggested they go to her place so they walked on.

The next morning Edward cracked his eyes open and the pain in his head hurt so bad he wanted to cut it off not to mention his vision was blurry. ' Where am I and how did I get here?' he thought and his mouth felt like he ate carpet. He noticed he was in a bed and when he rolled over he was face to face with Rose.

"Oh my god what have I done?" he grabbed the covers and lifted them "Okay my clothes are still on that's a good sign."

"Hey Ed wha'd you say?" Robert's head poked over the side of the bed.

"Robert? Were you involved in this too." Edward couldn't remember a thing that had gone on last night. Rose began to wake up "Uh…. Rose what happened last night?"

"You were amazing Edward." she told him as she stretched.

"WHAT! Oh no this can't be happening." he turned to her "Rose did I sleep with you?"

"Well yes in a way you are in my bed." she smiled.

"NO! I mean did we….Uh." he moved his hands in a provocative way.

"Oooh you mean did we have sex?" she looked at him and smiled "No Edward you were to drunk I didn't want to take advantage of you."

"Then how was I amazing?" he asked confused.

"You should have seen all the things you transmuted last night." she said holding up the rose.

Edward was relieved he really thought he had fucked up big time. But what if he had Winry wouldn't have cared.

They all got up and Rose fixed breakfast Edward didn't want any because his breakfast was another bottle of whiskey. Robert and Rose were really worried about him. Robert decided to call Winry and tell her he wasn't fine.

He picked up the phone and dialed "Hello Rockbell automail" Pinako answered.

Pinako is Winry there?"

"Yes Robert but she hasn't been out of here room since yesterday." Pinako sighed.

"Edward is here with me and a girl named Rose. Were at her house and he's been drinking since yesterday." Robert wanted to tell them to walk through town to see the mess they created last night but he didn't.

"Ed's at Rose's " Pinako didn't see Winry at the top of the stairs "And he's drunk you say." Winry wondered why he was at Rose's "He's been there all night." Winry got another sick feeling 'did he sleep with Rose?' "I'll send someone to get him Robert and thank you." Winry wondered why Robert was calling ' Was he there too? Did they all know what had happened?' she thought as she went back to her room.

"Hawkeye" Pinako said softly "Can you go get Ed? It seems he's been drunk all night and is at Rose's house."

"Yes I'll go" she cocked her gun "He'll listen to me."

"Now Riza we don't want him bleeding again." Mustang said trying to calm her down.

"I'm bringing him back Roy." Hawkeye glared at him.

"Alright go get him." Mustang told her because he knew she was worried so he decided to go with her just in case Edward was really drunk.

They got to Rose's and she let them in and Hawkeye walked into the living room "Edward what are you doing?" he was completely drunk at this point.

"Oh hey lieuten- I mean mama Riza." he walked towards her and looked at her chest "Oh look breasts baby wants to feed." he said making smacking noises with his mouth and she smacked him so hard he flew backwards.

"EDWARD! SNAP OUT OF IT!" She said holding her hand up to stop Mustang from coming through the door.

"I've got this Sir."

Edward was pouting on the floor "I-I-I don't know why I did that I'm sorrrry."

"Maybe because your drunk Edward. Now get up and let me take you home." She walked over to help him up.

He jerked out of her grasp "I have no home anymore."

Robert walked over "Edward I know you think things are all screwed up right now, but I want to tell you give it another chance."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS ROB! Edward yelled.

"YES ED I AM! DO YOU LOVE HER?" Robert yelled back.

Edward fell to the ground and sobbed "With all my heart."

Robert walked over and grabbed his elbow and helped him up "Then go fix this Ed before it's to late."

"Well I did tell her once it was fixable." Edward sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Yes Edward let's go and fix it. Winry has locked herself in her room and she's not eating." Hawkeye explained " She needs you Edward."

Edward looked at them and Mustang nodded to back up what Riza just said.

Edward sighed "So she's not eating that's not good." he stood up "Well I guess I better go shove something down her throat before she get's sick." he said stumbling over the chair.

"No first your going to have coffee." Rose came in carrying a big cup.

They sat there pouring coffee down his throat till he could walk. Then Mustang walked over and bent down in front of Edward.

"Fullmetal I don't ever want to see you like that again or I'll fry you where you stand." he glared at Edward "Understand."

Edward looked at him "Yes General if it's any consolation I feel like hell."

"If you ever talk to Hawkeye like that again you'll look like hell." Mustang turned and walked to the door.

Edward stood up "Let's go see if I can fix this cause I know alchemy won't work on it."

He looked at Robert and Rose "Thanks, I guess it could have been a lot worse without you two."

"Go get her Edward" Rose gave him a thumbs up.

"You can do this Ed." Robert smiled.

As they walked back to the Rockbell house. Edward stopped every few minutes to throw up.

"Quite the punishment huh Fullmetal." Mustang snickered.

"Very funny General." Edward said holding his stomach "This is exactly the way I felt the last time I got drunk only I didn't know it then."

"Well Edward that should show you drinking doesn't solve everything." Hawkeye said sarcastically.

"Like you have room to talk Riza." Edward said remembering one night in particular last week.

When they got to the house Edward walked through the door and was met by Jade "Dad are you okay?" He patted her head.

"Yes my Jade I'm fine." He smiled slightly.

Everyone looked at him and he starred back at them. He was having second thoughts about talking to Winry. But first he needed to brush his teeth and get the carpet out of his mouth.

He came back in the room and looked at everyone "Where is she?"

"In her room she hasn't come out or even ate since yesterday Ed." Pinako said standing aside.

He took a deep breath "Alright" then he walked up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This is where I say thank you to Keith Urban for writing such a beautiful song called "For You" where I got the idea for this story. So please Youtube the video and listen to it even though he wrote it for soldiers what is Edward but a dog of the military and I think it says exactly what Edward would say to Winry AND YES I DID BORROW SOME OF THE LYRICS TO WRITE THIS…..WHY?….BECAUSE I LOVE THE SONG MUCH! I'll admit it I was a little sexually frustrated on the end of this one.

NO GREATER GIFT HAS MAN TO LAY DOWN HIS LIFE FOR LOVE!

I long to go home Chap.11

He walked up the stairs and reached her door then he took a deep breath and lightly knocked "Winry" he said softly but no one answered "Winry" he said a little louder but still nothing "WINRY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He yelled.

Then he heard the lock turn and the door opened slightly "Can I come in?" he asked pushing the door farther open.

"Yeah…sure" She said sadly.

"What's going on Winry why haven't you ate and why are you sitting in the dark with the blinds down?" He asked pulling a blind up then he looked at her she was a mess and her puffy eyes starred at him.

"Winry I'm sorry I said those things to you" he walked closer.

"I'm sorry I made you life a living hell Edward." she sniffed "But I don't want to fight I just want it back the way it used to be." Sniffing again "I heard you were at Rose's last night." she looked at him.

"Yeah I needed to clear my head but the only thing I accomplished was screwing it up more." As he sat next to her he realized she was probably thinking he slept with Rose "Winry I didn't sleep with her if that's what your thinking. Robert was there too and they both made me realize you are worth everything it takes to fix this."

She remembered him saying she didn't trust him so she looked at him "I trust you Edward."

"I'm glad" He put his head in his hands "I want you to understand how much I truly love you Winry. Remember when I told you I knew deep down I had gotten you pregnant that day."

She sniffled "Yes"

"I gave my life the first time for Al, But when I came back and we made love I gave my life again for you."

Everyone was huddled out side the door to hear him tell her what had went through his mind that day to make him go back to the other side.

"So many people died Winry and if I would have stayed more would have maybe even you. The Alphonse on the other side died trying to get me back, My father died trying to find a way home for me and my brother Envy the homunculus died." He stopped and put his hand on her cheek.

"I wasn't going to let you die and if you were pregnant I wasn't going to let our child die either."

"Edward what are you saying?" She asked wanting to know what he meant.

" Winry as soon as we made love you were my wife and if I gave you a child that was unborn it was mine to give." He got up and walked to the window and looked out "And my life was mine to give."

"In that split second Winry I made a choice that I would give my life, I would make that sacrifice, That if it came down to it I would take the bullet and I would be the one to go destroy the gate" He turned to face her with tears running down his face "I would do it ." He said softly "For you."

She starred at him for a minute then realized what he was saying. He had gave everything for her to have a life. She became so over come with emotion that she jumped off the bed and ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Edward you sacrificed yourself for me." she leaned back and looked in his eyes "Why?"

He looked at her with such emotion "Because I love you that much Winry." then he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

"Edward I never knew, I'm so sorry." she kissed his cheek.

"Don't be sorry it was worth it for me" he put his hand up and caressing her cheek "Because you and Crystal are alive."

Everyone outside couldn't believe what he had just said. Jade expressed it well "That's so romantic I never knew my dad made that choice." a tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of herself in that position "I don't think I could make that choice."

"I don't think any of us could till were put in that situation Jade." Mustang said wrapping his Arm around Hawkeye.

Winry let go of him and sat on the bed "Edward I really don't understand all of this."

He smiled and sat down next to her "I don't understand it all myself. I didn't think about right, I didn't think about wrong, in that moment I didn't think twice, I wasn't trying to be a hero and I didn't want to die. I just did what I had to do….. for you."

She raised her hand to his cheek and leaned in and kissed his other one. Then her lips moved to his. They shared a few small kisses then she leaned back a little and looked at him. She never figured that he loved her that much. He never told her anything and he always kept her far away from him except when his automail broke. She then leaned in and gave him a more passionate kiss. His lips were warm to hers and she liked the feel of them as both their mouths parted and their tongues began to dance around each other.

He reached for her and pulled her closer as their kiss went on. Then he stopped and looked at her "You are everything to me and so are my kids."

Winry felt like the luckiest woman alive "Edward I don't know if I can live without you in my life because you've always been there. But the past ten years have been hell and I want to see heaven." she smiled at him "With you."

He put his hand behind her neck and brought her lips back to his. He was so happy at this point. He wanted her and wanted her bad but he wanted to show her what love really was.

He snapped back to reality and lowered his head 'You look like you haven't slept all night. Why don't we curl up here and get some rest. Then I'll take you to dinner later because I think I have some things in town that need to be returned to their proper state before I'm tarred and feathered."

She nodded in agreement and laid down he laid down in back of her then rolled over and put his arm over her and they fell asleep spooning.

It was a couple hours later that Winry awoke to Edward thrashing around in his sleep. "NO" he was throwing punches at the air "Your not going to hurt her" He said angrily.

"Edward" she said as she watched the sweat bead up on his forehead. Then he sat straight up "Ahhhh" and he began to breath easier she also heard the wheezing in his breathing.

He looked around and saw her next to him and he felt more at ease. But his breathing was still short and wheezy "Yeah I'm fine." he started looking her up and down "I didn't hurt you did I."

She shook her head slowly "No but I think you need your medicine your wheezing."

Putting his arms around her " I'll take it later right now I just want to hold you,"

"Okay but your taking it as soon as we get up." she snuggled back up to him. She was worried about him and she hoped he would get better. Maybe it was because he hadn't taken it for a week. She laid there next to him pretending to be asleep so she could keep an eye on him.

Later when they got up she made him take his medicine and then they got dressed for dinner. Pinako had taken all the kids on a trip and they wouldn't be back till tomorrow night. So it was just Mustang, Edward, Hawkeye, Winry and Al alone in the house.

Winry turned to Hawkeye "Are you sure you guy's don't want to join us."

Hawkeye looked at Mustang sitting on the couch" Uh no we already made plans." she told Winry as she gave her a girl look that said 'I'm going to get me some tonight.'

Winry got it "O-oh" she thought it must be nice to want to do that any chance you get 'What have I been missing?' she had only done it once and that was with Edward. 'Wow you know I really need to try this again.' It had been ten years and she wanted to do it again and what better chance then now.

Edward came down the stairs and looked at Winry as she stood there in a little yellow spaghetti strap dress that barley covered her ass "WOW!" you look great." He noticed her hair was down and the way she smelled set him on fire 'Oh my gosh this is going to be a long night.'

She smiled "You clean up good too Edward you look very handsome." She stared at him standing there in a white button up long sleeve shirt and black pants with his hair draping down over his shoulders and over his chest.

"We'll are we ready?" he put his arm around her waist and escorted her to the door. Then he turned to Mustang and Hawkeye "You two kids behave and no funny business."

They both nodded as they pictured in their mind throwing all of them out of the house. The only one left was Al and he had locked himself in his room with a stack of alchemy books.

When they reached town Edward started transmuting his path of destruction from the night before back to it's original form. When he was all done they went to the restaurant and were seated. They ordered their food and some water because Edward didn't want anything stronger.

While they were eating Winry got a strange feeling she felt like all she wanted to do was touch Edward and have him touch her. She took her shoe off and began to rub it up and down his leg. He was wondering what she was doing but he didn't care it felt nice. Just when he took a drink she decided to put her foot in his crotch and he spit his water all over the front of the waiter "I'm sorry the water was a little warm." he said giving Winry a 'What are you doing ?'look.

Winry began to twirl her hair around her finger "Edward" she gave him the most sexiest look he had ever seen on her. Then she grabbed a cherry and put it in her mouth and began to twirl it with her tongue "It's hot in here and I'm not very hungry so how do you want to finish Edward?"

He watched her tongue sliding around the cherry. She was driving him crazy and before he knew what he said "Simultaneously" Her eyes were hazing over and he wondered what was wrong "Do you want to get out of here?"

She smiled and shook her head slowly "Ah yes."

He paid for the check and got their food to go and as they walked down the road she was acting strangely but HOT! She was walking in front of him shaking her ass playfully.

"Uh Winry are you okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow watching her ass.

"Yes Edward I've never been more fine." She kept walking wondering if she had got his attention yet.

"You can say that again" He whispered under his breath as he pulled the collar away from his neck.

When they got to the house they walked up the stairs and at the top she turned and put her arms around his neck "Edward I want you."

He smiled "Winry you have me."

She looked down "No Ed I…want….you."

"Ooooh I see" he said grabbing her around the waist and pushing her into the wall. Then he took both her arms and pinned them above her head holding them with his automail hand he began to run his hand all the way down her side to her waist. He leaned in and kissed her passionately as he pressed up against her. She enjoyed his touch and she wanted all of him. He let her arms go and she slid them around his neck as she stepped forward and turned him to the wall. She reached down and grabbed the collar of his shirt and ripped it open and buttons flew everywhere. He gave her a grin before she bent down and began kissing his chest. They were moving along the wall to her bedroom door when they hit the table in the hall knocking the lamp to the floor.

Al's door came open and when his head popped out he wasn't surprised "Can you two get in the room. It's bad enough I got the other sex maniac's over on this side."

That's when they all heard "SPANK ME HARDER I'VE BEEN A BAD BOY!"

Edward walked over and knocked on the door and cracked it open "WHAT THE HELL?" He saw Mustang bent over and Hawkeye in a leather outfit and a whip.

Al yelled "AHHHH! MY EYES!" as he threw his hands over them.

She looked at him and smiled as she swung the whip and cracked it against Mustangs ass.

Edward thought 'man I'm glad I called him that night' as he shut the door.

Al looked at him " See I told you now if your going to do the same please get in the room." and with that he shut his door 'man I need a woman' he thought.

Edward looked at Winry as she opened her bedroom door and stood next to it. 'What the hell' he thought walking over and scooping her up in his arms and shutting the door with his foot. Walking over to the bed he laid her on it then stretched out next to her "Are you sure about this?" she nodded her head yes and he smiled and began kissing her neck. 'Oh my gosh; she thought it felt so good his warm lips caressing her neck. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and maneuvered it off and dropped it to the floor as he kicked his boots off. He went back to running his hand all over her body and as her lips found his and their tongues began a dance of seduction with each other. His automail was a cool embrace to the fire burning inside of her. His hand moved under her dress and down her underwear there he found the spot that would make her ready for him. He continued to kiss her as his finger probed the inside of her and she let out a sigh of sheer pleasure as her back arched. He was getting aroused at the sight of her pleasure and he couldn't believe he was going to have her again. This time he wanted to take his time but that was cut short by her moaning of orgasmic pleasure. He was feeling the burning for her himself as he took his hand out and reached for the bottom of her dress "Don't stop" she said looking at him and smiling. She sat up as he pulled her dress over her head and dropped it to the floor. Her breasts were ripe and his mouth had to have a taste as they fell back on the bed and his tongue teased her nipples. She couldn't stand it anymore the sheer pleasure of what she was feeling and the tingling she felt as he slid her underwear off and his hand found itself between her legs again. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants and slid then down his hips he pushed them off and kicked them across the room along with his boxers. He then went back to kissing her chest and she could feel his hard manhood and she wanted it. He positioned himself between her legs and slid inside of her. He let out a sound of erotic pleasure at how moist she was in between moving in and out of her "Oooh…God."

He looked at her and she noticed his eyes were glazed over with sheer passion and she giggled a little which only made him go deeper "Ooooh" she sighed.

"You like that?" he asked as he buried his face in her neck and began a rhythm of thrusting that sent her into a state of exoticness "UH…Uh…Uh." she let out then her voice got higher "AH….AH…..ED…..WARD!" he couldn't stop it felt so good as she screamed in sheer pleasure at the top of her lungs "OH….UH…..AH." she is a screamer he thought so he pulled out and flipped her on her stomach and shoved her knees under her "Your not stopping are you?" she asked not wanting the feeling to end yet.

He gave her a pillow "No baby, but your going to need the pillow for this.". He slid back inside her and began to thrust harder as she screamed into the pillow. He couldn't take it anymore he was on the verge of exploding so he grabbed her hips and drove her harder towards him as he thrust deeper into her. Both of them were screaming and moaning with pleasure as Edward threw his head back "AHHHH" at the same time Winry convulsed and he breathed a little easier "Yeaaah there you go" he grinned and relaxed . She looked backwards at him "WOW! That… was… amazing" breathing heavily.

"Yeah it was incredible" he said still moving slowly in and out of her "I told you I wanted to finish simultaneously" He smiled then pulled out and smacked her on the ass as he fell next to her on the bed and they both laid there for a few minutes.

Poor Al was stuck in between these two rooms of sexual perversion and all he could do was throw a pillow over his head and yell "REALLY! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! ALL OF YOU AT THE SAME TIME?" He thought to himself ' Yeah I really need to find a woman.'

Winry rolled over and put her head on Edward's chest as he wrapped his arm around her "So Edward do you think I got pregnant this time?" she gave him a little smile.

" Hell yeah you did" He smiled a huge smile at her.

She giggled " I guess we'll see."

He pulled her close "I don't have to see I just know." He snuggled closer as they both fell asleep.

The next morning all of them were in the kitchen pigging out from the appetite they had worked up the night before.

Al came in and slammed his books on the table "I hope all of you know I got no studying done or sleep last night. With the screaming harpie on one side and the headboard hitting the wall on the other."

"So have you got that baby yet?" Edward asked Hawkeye.

She cocked a sideways grin "I'm still working on that."

Al looked at them "Yeah your all working on something."

"Hey Al are you alright?" Edward asked.

"NO I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T SLEEP!" He yelled.

Hawkeye put her arms out "Awh, come to mama Riza and I'll give you a hug."

Al pointed at her "NO I SAW YOU IN THAT LEATHER OUTFIT WITH THE WHIP LAST NIGHT. YOUR NOT MAMA RIZA YOUR SOME DOMINATRIC THAT ESCAPED FROM A SEXUAL LUNNY BIN!"

Mustang looked up "Yeah but she looked hot!"

Al threw his hands up "Yeah I got the visual at least with Winry's screaming it was audible. My gosh your all sexual perverts." than he stomped out.

They all stared awkwardly as he stomped out of the room then they burst out laughing. Edward stopped after a minute "I'll talk to him after breakfast."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I think Edward is making up for ten years of not having sex and he seems to not care where they do it. Al is considering something outrageous and Hawkeye is giving Mustang a workout.

I long to go home Chap.12

Edward walked out on the porch and saw Al sitting there staring out at the countryside "Hey Al what's the matter?"

"I miss Serene brother." Al sadly said.

Edward sighed and walked over to his brother "I know Al and I'm sorry. If I wouldn't have never went back you would have never followed -"

Al cut him off "Ed it's not your fault. I would have never meet Serene if it weren't for you and I wouldn't have Albert."

Edward noticed a tear running down his brothers face "I remember her smile Al she had a pretty smile it would light up a room."

"Yeah, I know she was beautiful. It's just getting close to that time again."

Edward thought about it then remembered "Albert's birthday" he paused "I'm sorry Al."

"Don't be I'm glad you had Winry to come home to and I'm glad you guys are finally together." Al sighed.

"Mustang walked out "Hey are you guys okay?"

Edward smiled a slight smile "Yeah, Al's just missing his wife. It's getting close to Albert's birthday."

"Yeah and with all you sex maniacs around I feel a little lonely." he said putting his head in his hands.

"Hmmm" Mustang thought for a minute "How about a hooker?"

Edward and Al both looked up "WHAT!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? MY BROTHER DOESN'T NEED TO PAY FOR SEX!" Edward yelled as his head enlarged.

"A hooker don't they have diseases?" Al asked curiously.

"Not my sisters my foster mom runs the cleanest house around." Mustang smirked.

'YOUR FOSTER MOM'S A MADAM?" Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing "Boy there's a lot I don't know about you. You must have had quite the childhood."

"You don't know the half of it." He smirked again.

Al was contemplating "Well let me-"Al was cut of by Edward.

"AL! your seriously not considering this are you?" Edward face palmed.

"Hey if he want's to get laid." Mustang snickered.

"SHU'D UP!" Edward yelled "Al think about it!"

" I have been brother and truthfully I need a release. You guy's all have somebody." Al stood up.

"Why don't you wait to meet someone?" Edward wondered why he had to do this now.

"I have the rest of my life to meet someone " he smiled at Mustang "If I hang around you guys any longer I might as well become best friends with my hand."

"AL!" Edward face palmed again.

"Let's do this" Al said confidently.

Edward was in shock but then he thought about it "Alright, I don't like the idea but if it makes you feel better." He looked at Mustang "I want her tested for everything."

"I have just the one in mind." Mustang smiled.

Edward turned around and walked through the door "I can't believe your doing this." he turned to Mustang "You better know what your doing you dumbass."

"Did you just call your superior a dumbass." Mustang asked sternly.

"Well technically your not my superior anymore and doing this yes… you're a dumbass. Here's an idea why don't you run it by mama Riza first…. DUMBASS!"

Mustang got an 'OH SHIT!' look thinking of Riza's face when he told her he was getting Al a hooker.

Edward walked a few steps and was over come with the feeling of not being able to breathe. He grabbed his throat and stumbled into the table gasping for air as he fell to the floor.

Winry hearing the crash along with Hawkeye came running in and saw him on the floor. "EDWARD!" she yelled running to him and bending down.

Hawkeye opened the door "ROY GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Can't….breathe…." he wheezed out trying to take breaths.

"What do we do?" Winry asked helpless looking at everyone. Then Edward lost consciousness.

He watched in terror as he couldn't breath and everything went black. They picked him up and put him on the couch as they all watched him closely. His breathing went back to normal but he was still unconscious.

It was about an hour later when he opened his eyes and saw everyone standing over him. Winry leaned in "Edward are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so" he said softly.

"What happened Fullmetal?" Mustang asked with concern in his voice.

Edward sat up "I-I don't know it felt like someone was strangling me and I couldn't get any air in my lungs."

"Has it ever happened before?" Hawkeye asked handing him a glass off water.

"No….Never." Edward was a little concerned about himself "Did I lose consciousness? I remember everything going black."

Winry hugged him "Don't ever scare me like that again. We have to find out what's going on. What if it happens in front of the kids? They'll freak."

Edward closed his eyes in her embrace he knew she was right and he didn't want to feel that helpless again "I know but that involves a trip to central and the hospital."

"Then it's settled you guys are coming back with us tomorrow to have him checked out." Mustang said insistently.

Al smiled a huge smile "I'm coming too there's something I want to take care of."

Edward looked at him then Hawkeye "Uh, I hate to be the bubble bursting weasel of the group but has the General told you what he's going to do for Al."

Mustang was waving his hands back and forth in front of him shaking his head no. Hawkeye's eyes squinted as she turned her head slowly towards him "No he hasn't" she them turned all the way around to face him "Roy what are you going to do for him?"

Al smiled and said excitedly "HE'S GETTING ME A HOOKER!"

Both Winry and Hawkeye mouths hit the ground "WHAT!" Hawkeye glared at Mustang "THE HELL YOU ARE!."

"Edward did you agree to this?" Winry asked.

"I told him he was out of his fricken mind but you know Al when his minds made up." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

Al walked over and put his head on Riza's shoulder "Pleeease mama Riza I need some love even if it's for a night."

She looked at his big gold eyes and sighed "Ahhh all of you are going to drive me crazy. I guess I can't stop you." she glared at Mustang "I'll deal with you later."

Hawkeye turned and walked out as Mustang gave Edward a 'I'm going to kill you' look.

Edward smiled as he leaned back out of Winry's hug "I'm ok now Winry."

She didn't want to let him go it had scared her so much seeing him like that. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to him after getting him back.

She looked into his eyes "Are you sure your ok?" he didn't want her to know how much it scared him.

"Yeah I'm sure" He had to find out what was causing this. It was the first time anything like this had ever happened, But he had noticed while sparing with Jade he had gotten a little short of more than usual.

"I want you to take it easy today Edward." Winry commanded him.

He gave her a seductive grin "Well I will but only if you spend the day in bed with me."

She giggled a little "Ed…ward I said rest."

Al groaned and shook his head "Oh my gosh are you guys trying to drive me crazy aren't you?"

Edward turned and sarcastically "Well she wants me to rest" he looked at Winry "And I'm not spending the whole day in there by myself." He gave Winry a wink.

Mustang looked at Edward "You do what your going to do I'm going to go find Riza" He gave Edward a devious grin "And apologize" with that he started for the door.

Edward yelled after him "You do that General" Edward raised an eyebrow "Because I don't like to see her upset AND SHE WANT'S THAT BABY!" Mustang waved back over his shoulder.

Al turned to Edward and Winry " I'm going down to the river to study and then I want to go to the cemetery. So you two have about three hours to get your REST on." and he walked out.

Edward reached out and grabbed Winry's hand "Come here" as he pulled her down on his lap in a straddling position "You heard him we need to get our rest on." he said rubbing her knees that were on each side of him.

He pulled her down to his lips "Should we be doing this?" She asked in between kisses.

Edward smiled up at her "Yeah I'm resting remember." He began to run his hands under her shirt as he lifted it and began kissing her breasts.

"Edward we can't do this what if someone comes in?" She asked looking around.

"Where's your sense of adventure Winry?" he asked in between kissing her chest.

"Oooh Ed that feels so good." she said moaning moving back and forth on his lap as he got aroused by her movement.

"Your drive me crazy Winry" He said reaching down and unbuttoning his pants and pushing them past his hips. Then he reached under her skirt and massaged her till she became wet and he pushed into her.

She didn't know if it was such a good idea to be having sex in the chair in the living room, but at this point she really didn't care as she moved up and down on him.

He watched her face and the expressions of erotic pleasure she was feeling and he knew why he had waited ten years and he knew he would have waited his whole life to have her again even if he only had her that one time because she was the only women he had ever truly wanted. No other woman could turn him on like she did as he watched her come to a state of pleasure and release he knew he had always truly loved only her.

She was convulsing on him as she fell against his chest "Ahhh Edward" she said softly.

Just then he grabbed her hips and began thrusting faster as both of them ended again together. Edward lifted her head to look in his eyes "I don't ever want anyone but you."

"I….love….you…Edward" she whispered out of breath.

"I love you so much Winry" he told her then he noticed the people standing in the doorway.

"Well, are we interrupting something?" Pinako said covering the girls eyes "Thank god Albert stayed outside."

"Uh, you guys are home early" Edward said fumbling with Winry's skirt and trying to get his pants back up.

"It's nice to see you guy's made up but you could have done that upstairs." She said still covering the girls eyes.

"Your right granny we're sorry." Winry said trying to get off his lap.

"I'm not" Edward said smiling a huge smile.

"That's great Ed now can you get yourself situated so the girls can talk to you? They have something to ask you." Pinako asked telling the girls to turn around with her. When they did Winry smacked him.

"Your lucky I don't have a wrench handy anymore" she went to walk off.

He buttoned his pants and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him " You wouldn't hit me with it anyway because you enjoyed it as much as me." then he kissed her.

The girls turned to see him kissing Winry and gave each other a thumbs up.

Edward let Winry go and turned around " Now what do my girls want to talk to me about?" he asked as they led him outside.

"Well dear I see you and Ed are working things out." Pinako took a puff off her pipe.

"Yes granny we are." she smiled then got a serious look on her face.

Pinako noticed it "What's wrong Winry?"

"Ed had an episode this morning and to tell you the truth granny it scared me to death. He couldn't breathe and he lost consciousness for about an hour." she wrapped her arms around herself "Granny I don't what I'd do if anything happened to him."

"So what did you do dear?" Pinako asked giving her a sly look.

"I told him to rest today." Winry gave her a confused look.

"So what we walked in on was him resting….huh?" The older woman smiled a slight smile.

Winry started fidgeting "Well he didn't want to rest alone and uh, he started-"

Pinako put her hand up and cut her off "I don't need to know you guys are consenting adults and you have been away form each other for ten years. I guess it's only natural to make up for lost time."

Outside Edward sat down in a chair while both girls stood in front of him "So what's on your minds girls?"

Jade spoke first pointing to her sister "Crystal want's to learn martial arts."

Crystal pointed to Jade " Jade wants to learn alchemy."

They both pointed to Edward and together " We both want a baby brother." Jade followed it with " Not that Albert's not great but we want a baby to play with."

Albert walked up "Yeah a baby would be cool to play with."

They all stared at Edward as he put his hand to his chin "Hmmm….Well" he pointed to Jade "Yes I can do that." Then he looked at Crystal "And I can do that too." The he paused as he thought for a second and smiled at them "And the brother I'm working on okay."

They both jumped forward and hugged him and together "Thanks dad." Albert hugged him too not knowing why but he said thank you too.

Edward started to chuckle "Okay go play you guys…..Oh and girls when we go to Central tomorrow I'll take you to the library. They have a lot of books on alchemy."

Edward walked back into the house and Pinako turned to him "Ed are you okay? What's going on? Winry told me what happened."

Edward looked at the old woman "I don't know granny but hopefully the people at the hospital can tell me more."

Pinako turned to walk out "Oh! and Ed try not to have sex anywhere but the bedroom from now on. I know it's only natural to want to screw your brains out after ten years."

Edward just stared at her then laughed "Yes granny." he always liked her upfront colorful descriptions.

"And where is Hawkeye and Mustang?" she asked looking around.

Edward pointed out the window "Probably out somewhere screwing their brains out. Hawkeye wants a baby."

"And Al where's he at?" She asked blowing her smoke out.

Edward laughed "Well with as much as we've all been screwing he's probably wanting to blow his brains out."

"Oh my Ed I'm going to slug you in a minute." Pinako stared at him.

"ED!" Winry yelled " No granny he went to the cemetery." She said smacking Edward on the shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I think everything has gone into a sexual frenzy. What's Al gotten himself into? I'm going to cover all the basis with this story. With a little more interaction with the kids and Edwards role in their lives. I know sometimes the story goes a lot off the wall but that's just my serious, crazy, sex starved frustration, humorous, out of control, outrageous, extreme, comical, dark, twisted mind. LET'S SAY I COMPLETELY LOST MY MIND NOW…WELL IT'S BEEN GONE!

I Long to go home Chap.13

Al was down by the river studying when he heard a commotion in the bushes of strange noises and grunts. He got up and shut his book and slowly walked towards the noises thinking it might be an animal or something.

As he got closer he noticed the blue clothing laying on the bushes and all around. That's when he noticed the boots and holsters 'You've got to be kidding me' he thought. He backed off knowing Mustang must be apologizing to Hawkeye and he had stumbled on their sexual frenzy. So he decided to go to the cemetery and leave them to their baby making process.

He reached the cemetery and went to his mothers grave. He sat there and began to tall his mom about Serene and Albert and his feeling of loneliness and how he wished he could found someone.

Just then a shadow came over the headstone and Al jumped and turned "Mom?" and he saw a beautiful young woman standing there.

"I didn't mean to startle you but aren't you one of the Elric brother's" She asked.

"Uh…Yeah I'm Alphonse Elric." Al stood up "And who are you?"

"I'm Faith, I knew you and your brother when we were younger. I'm one of Winry's friends." She said shyly.

"Oh, nice to meet you again Faith" he began to fidget some "I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"That's okay back then I was a tall dorky girl with freckles." she smiled and giggled.

"Oh…yeah now I remember you." He said looking her up and down trying not to be obvious he was checking her out. "Wow! You sure grew up." he looked at the ground

'And your very pretty too."

She smiled "Really you think so?" she asked turning back and forth "Al thank you for telling me that."

He put his hand on his head "Your welcome." Then he smiled a cheesy smile.

"Would you like to come to my house for some tea Al?" Faith asked him because she had always had a crush on Al back then.

"SURE!" Al jumped at the invitation because he didn't want to go home yet.

As they walked to her house they carried on a deep conversation about Al's wife and how much he missed her and he told her about Albert and she listened intensely about everything. She could feel his pain and she hated to see him like this as she remembered the sweet faced boy he used to be. Then she noticed the pain on his face.

When they reached her house she invited him in and she made tea as they sat at the table talking as she poured him a cup.

"Here you go" placing the cup in front of him.

"Thanks Faith" he said sipping the tea "Mmm it's good."

She sat down as they continued their conversation an hour passed. The next thing they knew they we're out on the porch drinking wine.

"Wow I haven't been this relaxed in a long time." Al said finishing his glass of wine.

"I'm glad Al, You and your brother went through hell when you were younger. Then Ed became a state alchemist and you both took off." she looked down "Then when you disappeared everyone thought you both were dead when you didn't come back." She looked at him and smiled.

"I know we worried a lot of people." Al said looking out over the countryside.

"But now your back and I think that's great. Would you tell me about where you went?"

She got up and got another bottle of wine and invited him back into the house. She liked talking to him he was the only boy that was ever nice to her back then.

He walked in and sat on the couch as she tried to open the bottle.

"Here I'll open it" He reached for the bottle and their hands touched and they both blushed. He took the bottle and opened it and poured both of them a glass. Then he began to tell her the most amazing story about where him and Edward had been.

As time went on and the sun went down he thought maybe he should be going but he was enjoying her company. He knew he had to get home to Albert and that everyone was probably worried about him if they weren't screwing their brains out.

"Well Faith I think I should be going." He got up "Thank you for everything." he went to turn to walk out but she stood in front of him.

"Alphonse" She said softly "I always had a crush on you back then" She then ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders as she slid them around his neck.

Al didn't know what to think or what to do he was a little shocked.

"Uh…Faith I-I -" and then she kissed him and it felt so good he kissed her back.

They began to make out on the couch and before he knew it he picked her up and asked her where her room was. She directed him and he carried her in laying her on the bed. There they proceeded to make the most passionate love Al had ever made.

Edward stood on the porch as Winry walked out "I'm sure he'll be home soon Ed."

"It's not like Al to stay out this late, I hope he's okay." Edward scratched his head.

"Come inside and we'll wait together for a while okay?" She turned and took his hand.

"Alright" he turned and walked into the house with her. They waited till about ten thirty then decided to go to bed.

Al awoke the next morning and rolled over to an empty bed. As he sat up and looked around he was struck with a feeling of confusion and questions. The lovely house he had been in the day before was now a broken, run down, not lived in for years house.

"FAITH!" he yelled having a million questions running through his mind as he got dressed.

"FAITH WHERE ARE YOU!" He yelled again looking around for her for an hour and not finding her he decided to go home.

He stopped at the end of the path and looked back at the house which looked nothing like it did the day before. Filled with questions and wonderment he walked home. Thinking about the events that had taken place the day before.

He didn't understand what had went on he thought maybe she had been embarrassed about what happened between them and maybe had someone help her move him to a broken down house.

As he walked up the road to the house he spotted Edward, Jade and Crystal in the yard. Edward was teaching Crystal some martial arts moves. Albert spotted him "DAD!" and ran off the porch towards him.

Edward looked up from what he was doing to see his brother walk up with a look of confusion on his face "Hey Al where have you been all night?"

Al scratched his head "Uh, I really don't know how to explain it Ed."

"Well try Al" Edward commanded "I mean you were gone all night and no one knew where you were."

Al just blurted out "I met a girl!"

Edwards eyes got big "A girl?" he walked up to Al "And who is she?"

Just then Winry walked up to both of them and Edward turned to her "Al met a girl last night."

"Reeeally" she said wanting to know more "So who is she Al?"

Al didn't want to tell them about the strange thing that had happened this morning so he smiled a soft smile "Her name's Faith and she said she was a friend of yours Winry" he looked at Edward "She knew us when we were younger."

Winry's face went pale and she looked like she was about to pass out. Edward looked at her "WHAT! Are you okay?" he asked grabbing her around the waist as her legs lost all stability.

"Oh my gosh! It can't be" She said softly.

"WHAT!" both Edward and Al asked.

"Faith died five years ago no one really knows how she died it was really sudden." Winry looked at Al "Some people say it was from a broken heart and loneliness. That she lost the will to live and just slipped away."

Al's eyes got huge "It can't be" now he was more confused "She was real I felt her, talked to her, touched her." he put his hand to his head "This can't be maybe it's a different girl?"

Winry walked up to Al "There was only one girl around these parts named Faith" She put her hand on his shoulder "And she died five years ago Al."

Edward looked at him "Where did you meet her?"

"At the cemetery" he softly said.

"Ahh….the cemetery? Well then there you go Al you met her in the cemetery and now you find out she's dead. I think you talked to a ghost little brother." Edward smiled.

Al sighed "I did more than that."

"Look Ed dad I think I got it" They all turned to the sound of Crystal's voice as she flipped Albert through the air.

"Very good" Edward said "But it's not to use on family members." Albert stood up.

" It's okay Uncle I told her to do it." He said smiling.

"Thanks Albert you're a good boy for helping" Edward patted his head then turned back to Al "What did you mean by you did more than that?"

Al didn't want to explain to Edward what had happened so he decided to keep it to himself "Nothing brother."

Mustang and Hawkeye walked out the door "Well are we leaving after the kids get home from school?"

"Yes we'll take the later train if you guys want to go early go ahead" Edward said telling the kids to go get their books for school.

Mustang firmly said "No! we'll wait for you I don't want you riding the train alone just in case." he didn't want to say anything in front of the kids.

Edward shrugged his shoulders "Well okay then I'll be back soon." He turned and started walking the kids to school.

When they got there he dropped them off and started to walk off when he heard a boy teasing Crystal.

"You don't have a dad Crystal. Everybody knows your dad disappeared." the boy told her.

Edward turned around "Damn" he began to walk back to where they were.

Jade had taken a fighting stance in front of her sister "YOU TAKE THAT BACK OUR DAD IS ALIVE AND WELL AND HE'S BACK NOW!"

"How did you get a sister Crystal when your dad's not here?" another boy asked.

Edward walked up behind Jade and put his hand on her shoulder "Fighting over senseless stuff never solves anything my Jade."

"BUT DAD!" Jade stood up straight and looked at him.

"Now what were you boys talking to my daughters about?" Edward paused for a second "Oh yeah, not having a dad."

One boy began flipping through his book and stopped on a page and his eyes got huge "IT'S HIM, IT'S HIM" he started jumping up and down "It's really him.." he showed the book to his friends "IT'S THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" All their eyes were glued on Edward.

"He's a little older but it's him." another boy said with his eyes gleaming.

Edward was a little confused "How do you know me?"

"Are you kidding your in our history book." a girl said walking up.

The one boy walked up and gave Edward the book that was turned to a page with his and Al's picture. Edward started to read the page that started.

**Edward Elric youngest state alchemist in history and his brother Alphonse Elric saved Amestris from invading forces in 1923**.** Unfortunately both were lost to unseen forces. **

He smiled then closed the book and handed it back "Well as you can see I escaped the unseen forces and my daughters do have a father."

One boy wasn't convinced it was truly Edward "How do we know your actually him?"

"Very good question." Edward smiled.

"It says he had a metal arm and leg and that he could transmute without drawing a circle. Do you have those and can you do that?" He asked sarcastically.

Edward put his hand to his chin "Let's see" he reached down and pulled his left pants leg up "I do have a metal leg" then he pulled his glove off "I do have a metal arm" then he clapped his hands together and drew a spear out of the ground "And I can defiantly transmute without a circle."

"OH MY GOSH IT'S HIM!" All the kids got excited. "It says here you fought homunculus what are they?"

Edward knew he had to get going "I tell you what that's a story for another day. I'll tell you next time okay."

He gave Jade and Crystal a wink and Crystal grabbed his hand "Thanks Ed dad they've teased me for years and now they know your real."

He bent down and smiled at her "Your welcome Crystal I'm glad I could help."

As he walked off he heard the kids talking to the girls "Wow your dad's awesome."

One girl said "I wish I had a dad like him"

He smiled to himself but he couldn't believe they had put him and Al in the history book. He couldn't wait to tell Al he knew he would be wondering why too. Edward needed to talk to Mustang about this.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: ALRIGHT CHAP.14 AND I'M NOT EVEN DONE WITH THE STORY YET! AHHHHH! I HAVE SO MUCH ROLLING AROUND IN MY HEAD! IT'S GONNA EXPLODE! Anyway lets get back to the story.

I long to go home Chap.14

Edward got back to the house and walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table. He looked at Winry and gave her a smile then he walked over and sat next to Mustang.

"Winry why didn't you tell me the kids were teasing Crystal about me?" He asked.

She smiled "They couldn't believe you were her father, they thought she was making it up." Winry looked down.

"Well then I'm glad I just set them straight." He smiled a big smile and she came over and hugged his neck.

He looked over at Mustang " So who's idea was it to put Al and I in the history books?"

"WHAT!" Al said surprised "Were in the history books? But how we didn't do anything historic."

"Well when you boys disappeared and went back through the gate to destroy it in a sense you saved Amestris that day and that was historic Al." Hawkeye smiled "So in order for everyone to understand the sacrifice you two made the General had me write out your guys' biography and tell the story of what happened that day."

"I had to do something Fullmetal I couldn't just let you two be forgotten. So when they were updating the history books seven years ago I submitted what Hawkeye wrote and they liked it." Mustang said sipping his tea.

"So you decided to put us in the history books General? That was nice of you." Al smiled.

Mustang turned his head "Well you two deserved the credit for your sacrifice."

Edward knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore so he changed the subject "So are we ready to go?" He asked looking at Winry "You got the girls packed and yourself right?" she smiled and nodded yes.

He then looked at Al "Are you and Albert ready?"

Al gave him a look " Brother I don't think I'm going to go. There's a lot I need to study and Albert and I can use the time to work on his alchemy."

Edward sighed a huge sigh of relief "Oh thank God you gave up the hooker idea."

Al gave him a cheesy grin "Yeah"

Mustang scowled "Damn and Lawanda was looking forward to meeting you."

Hawkeye smacked him " You were going to set him up with Lawanda? Were you trying to kill him?"

Mustang laughed "It's been ten years I thought she'd give him a workout."

Al stood up "Well thanks but I'm okay now." he turned and walked out the door.

Edward stared after him 'He's hiding something' he thought as he got up and followed Al outside.

He found Al staring out over the countryside in a daze "Hey Al" Edward said but Al didn't answer "AL!"

Al jumped "What brother?"

"Al what happened last night? You've been acting really strange today."

Al put his hand to his face and leaned towards Edward "I slept with a ghost Ed" He whispered.

Edward burst out laughing "You what? I thought you just said you slept with a GHOST."

Edward noticed the look on his brothers face "Oh you weren't kidding?"

"No I slept with faith but she was real and her house was lovely and warm till I got up this morning and it was a broken, run down house and she was gone." Al was beside himself.

"Well maybe if your that upset about it you should go back to the cemetery and see if she shows up again." Edward stared at him "I can't believe you slept with a ghost" he thought for a minute "So how was it?"

"It was like sleeping with a real person only they weren't of this world. So you think I should go try to find her?" Al said sounding hopeful.

"Yeah if it helps" Edward said scratching his head "I still don't believe this."

"Please Ed don't tell anyone." Al pleaded.

Edward knew Al was trying to come to terms with this so he put his hand on his shoulder "Okay Al we'll keep it between us and anyway little brother I don't think anyone would believe me anyway."

Edward stood there and thought for a minute then he looked at Al "You know Al with all the knowledge we have about planes we should be able to help the military."

"Yeah maybe we can show them how to build them. The other sides technology was more advanced then ours." Al agreed.

"Let me talk to the General" Edward paused "Uh maybe I should talk to Winry first." He knew he'd have to explain to her he wouldn't be fighting or running off anywhere. He could just write out what he knew and draw diagrams and maybe Al could help with the building of them.

Al knew he was right "Well Ed discuss it with her and let me know what she says." He didn't want them to get in another misunderstanding.

"I'll talk to her on the train" Edward turned to walk in the house "Maybe she won't kill me then." Al smiled knowing he wasn't looking forward to talking to her.

Edward walked into the house and Winry came up to him "Edward I'm sorry I threw the ring at you but if you think I deserve it I'd like to have it back." She gave him a seductive look.

He smiled a devious smile and wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her hips to his " Well…I think you've showed me you deserve it." he playfully began kissing her neck and then it hit him. He had left the ring on the table at the bar or did he "Uh I think it's in my other pant's pocket….Let me get back to you on that." he kissed her cheek and took off up the stairs.

She stood there and watched him take the stairs two at a time "He acts so odd sometimes."

He got to the room and began a frantic attack of throwing everything 'It's got to be here I can't be that dumb. I held onto it for ten years only to lose it in a drunken state?' he thought as he checked every piece of clothing "Ahhh Damn!" he said as Winry walked in the room.

"Is something wrong Edward?" she was looking at the mess he had made.

"Uh….No….Not at all I'm just trying to find a shirt." he picked one up and smiled "Found it!" holding it in the air.

"Edward your already wearing a shirt what's going on?" she walked over to him "Did you lose something?" she thought maybe he had misplaced the ring because he was awfully drunk that night.

He looked at her "Listen Winry I-" he was cut off by Al yelling.

"BROTHER THERE'S SOMEBODY HERE TO SEE YOU!" He yelled up the stairs.

"Damn who could that be?" He looked at her "Don't go anywhere I'll be right back" he took off out the door and down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs Robert and Rose were standing there "Hey buddy how are you?"

"Not very good I lost Winry's ring at the bar the other night" He face palmed "I'm such an idiot." he then looked at them "So what brings you here?"

He held out his hand "Well I'm glad I wasn't that drunk when you dropped this on the table. I picked it up and stuck it in my pocket and forgot about it till I found it today. I thought you might be needing it." Edward held out his hand and Robert dropped the ring into it.

"OH MY GOSH ROB YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!" he looked at it "Thank you so much."

"No Ed I wanted to thank you for introducing me to Rose." Sliding his arm around her waist.

"Wow you two are dating now?" He smiled because he knew Rose had had it rough and she needed someone good especially after the Dante thing.

"Yeah she's wonderful and I get along great with her son" he looked at Edward "So thank you" He looked at the ring "Now I think you should put that back where it belongs.

Edward threw it in the air and caught it "Don't worry It'll be back in it's proper place soon."

Rose walked over to him and kissed his cheek "Edward you've got strong legs you'll get up and use them right? Because I'm using mine to walk the rest of my life with Robert." She held up her hand showing him the ring on her finger.

"Your engaged that's great" he looked at Robert "Your going to treat her right aren't you Robert?"

"Hell yes the moment I met her I knew she was for me" Then he bumped Edwards elbow with his "Plus I don't want to get my ass kicked by the Fullmetal alchemist."

"I'm very happy for both of you and thank you for the ring" He told them as they turned to walk out the door "Don't forget to send us an invitation to the wedding."

"We won't" They walked out "See you later Ed" Robert waved over his shoulder.

"Bye Edward." Rose said shyly giggling as they walked away.

Edward shut the door and thought 'Wow is that another couple I've gotten together? Who the hell am I fricken cupid?' He looked at the ring "I can barely hold my own relationship together" then he smiled and walked back up to Winry's room.

She was straightening the mess he created when he walked in "Honestly Edward I don't know what you were doing but if you happened to misplace the ring" She turned to him and smiled "It's okay."

He held it up and smiled "Well to tell you the truth Winry I did but some very wonderful people just returned it. So without further a due I want to put it back where it belongs." He walked over took her hand and slid it on her finger "I don't ever want you to take it off no matter how pissed you get at me."

She looked at it as she held her hand up "I don't ever want to take it off again Edward."

He got a somewhat serious look on his face "Now that all this is settled Winry I want you to know what ever happens I have always loved you and I always will." he kissed her gently and smiled as she looked at him confused "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Edward your scaring me what do you mean?" she didn't want to hear him talk like this she knew his breathing sounded better since Hawkeye brought his medicine. He wasn't wheezing as much and there had only been that one attack.

He pulled her closer and hugged her "Nothing…I just want to spend time with you." he then looked at the clock "OH SHIT! I have to go get the kids." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

Jade and Crystal were standing outside the school talking to some kids. Jade kept looking around wondering where their dad was because it was getting later. She got a strange feeling something was wrong. "Come on Crystal we need to start walking…something's not right….I know it."

Crystal said goodbye to everyone and followed her sister. They walked for quite a way then Jade spotted him on his knees on the ground and she knew something was wrong.

"DAD!" she took off running and Crystal followed close behind. As they got to him Jade noticed he wasn't breathing very good "Dad are you alright?"

"ED DAD! What's wrong with him?" Crystal was freaking out a little.

Edward was trying to catch his breath he didn't want his children to see him like this but it was a little to late for that.

"Ja….de" He wheezed "Get…Al…and…Gene…..ral." he pointed towards the house.

"Crystal you need to stay with him. Can you do that?" Jade asked turning to run.

"Yeah….Go!" she said watching her sister running away.

She turned to Edward "You need to lay down" She helped him lay down and laid his head in her lap. She had tears streaming down her face "Please Ed dad don't die I haven't even had anytime with you. I want to know you and you just started teaching me martial arts." She sniffed " Please daddy I love you don't leave me again." she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Edward looked up at her and gathered everything he had to try to breathe normally and he looked in her eyes "I love you too baby girl" he pushed himself up and turned to her "I…will…never….leave…you….again." he said in breaths as he tried to control his breathing which was starting to go back to normal.

"ED!" Al yelled as they came running up and Al bent down "What happened?"

"FULLMETAL! We need to go now you need to see a doctor." Mustang said bending down and throwing Edwards arm around his neck and lifting him.

"What's wrong with him Uncle Al?" Jade asked panicking because she had never seen her father like this before.

"I don't know Jade but that's why you guys are going to Central. The doctors there need to run tests. He didn't want you kids to know but I guess that's over now." Al turned to help Mustang lift Edward.

Edward stood and removed his arms from around their necks as he looked at his girls "I can walk now."

"Are you sure?" Mustang asked concerned not really sure because he wasn't stable on his feet.

Edward looked at the girls the to Al and Mustang "Can I have a moment with my girls please?" They both nodded and walked a few feet away.

"Come here girls please sit down." Edward said softly as they all sat on a log "I've been having some trouble breathing sometimes. I don't want to scare you because I'm sure the doctors are going to fix me up." He smiled "So don't worry."

"Dad I'm scared your all I have" Jade began to cry.

Crystal looked up with tears in her eyes "I just want some time with you….I just got you."

Edward realized right there that both his kids needed him and no matter what the outcome of this he was going to do anything and everything it took to be there for them. He smiled at both of them "Well we have a library to visit at Central that has so many alchemy books you won't be able to read them fast enough."

Al and Mustang both looked at each other not knowing what to think about all this. They were both very concerned as they both stared at Edward hoping he would be okay.

Edward stood up "Come on my loves we have a whole city to venture around in and I plan on showing you all of it." The girls stood up and each grabbed on of his hands as they walked as father and daughters back to the house together. Edward thought to himself 'They say that what hurts you will only makes you stronger hopefully I'll be the strongest man around.' he looked at each one of his girls 'This is my legacy and I made the sacrifice for both of them to live so maybe this is my exchange.' He smiled 'Yeah it was worth everything to have these two precious girls of mine with me and together with each other now neither one will be alone.'

Hawkeye met them at the walkway "Edward are you okay?"

"Yes Riza I am now." He then looked at Winry who had the most scared look on her face as he walked over to her.

"You're my rock baby and I love you. So let's get this trip over with and get on with our life." she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"Edward we got the neighbor Mr. Border who is going to give us a ride to the train station. I don't think you should walk that far." Winry told him.

"I agree with you" He didn't argue " I'm not going to push it" he looked at the girls then Winry "I really scared them" he had tears in his eyes "Crystal called me daddy…..not Ed dad" he looked down "But daddy" He said softly.

Winry knew this was a big step for both Crystal and Edward. She felt like her family was finally coming together but she also felt as if she was losing one part of it.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: This story is going to be a long one because there's so much for everyone to work out. So let's see what's going on with Edward he seems to be having a serious breathing problem. I based what he's got on what I happen to be going through in real life so everything he experiences I've already experienced along the way, down to the tests he has to do. All the characters that make appearances from here on out are based on actual people I know nurses, housekeeper, landscapers, cart driver, young state Alchemist etc.

I long to go home Chap.15

Mr. Border showed up with his horse and cart. He was a talkative man with a nasally voice when he talked some of his words were drawn out "Hiiiii" and he always talked about a guy named Chuck on the radio.

They walked out and put their stuff in the cart. "Hey Mr. Border how's it going?" Edward asked him putting the bags in the cart.

"Heeey Edward have you been listening to the radio. I didn't really like the way Chuck ended the show last night." He turned to help Edward.

"No Mr. Border can't say I have." Edward said turning to Mustang and raising his eyebrows.

As they were loading their stuff he just kept on talking "I think they should have ended the show another way. I really think the girl should have remembered him."

As they drove down the road he was still going on about the radio show and Mustang was getting frustrated with his rambling.

"Hawkeye did we authorize this chuck guy because if we didn't shoot him when we get back." He said sternly.

Hawkeye snickered and whispered "Yes sir."

Edward and the girls just laughed as Mustang got more frustrated with every word Mr. Border said.

Edward whispered to the girls "Watch he's going to snap in a minute" He pointed to Mustang "Watch the vein in his head." Mr. Border just kept on rambling with his back to them.

The vein in Mustang's head got bigger as he turned to Hawkeye "Never mind Chuck….Just shot him."

Mustang couldn't stand it anymore he jumped up and snapped "CAN YOU SHUT UP ABOUT CHUCK. WE DIDN'T LISTEN TO THE RADIO LAST NIGHT BECAUSE WE WERE TO BUSY SCREWING IF YOU MUST KNOW. SO QUIT ASKING IF WE HEARD IT!"

Everyone awkwardly looked at him as impending silence fell over the cart. Hawkeye's face turned the color of Edwards red jacket he used to wear. Edward just reached up and grabbed him by the front of the uniform and pulled him down.

Mustang composed himself "So girls are you ready to see Central?"

Both girls laughed "Your funny General and yes we want to see the library" Crystal said leaning back on Edward.

Jade looked at Mustang "Does that vein always pop out like that before you lose it?"

Mustang looked at Edward "It did quite often when your father was younger" Edward gave him a smile.

They all looked at Mr. Border who was still rambling to himself about the radio show. "And only around people like that." Mustang cracked a half ass smile as Jade gave him a look that reminded him of Edward when he was younger.

Mustang looked at both girls and realized both of them had a part of Edward in them. Edward was the best of both of them and Winry was the glue that held it all together. He realized at that moment that he wanted that to. He finally knew what was important in life it's not power or success. He looked at Hawkeye 'It's her' he thought ' I want what Fullmetal has and I'm going to make it happen. I've screwed around for fifteen years and wasted time running after the wrong things. I'm going to ask Riza to marry me." He jumped up "I'M GOING TO DO IT!"

Hawkeye looked up at him with the rest of them wondering if he'd finally lost his mind "Do what sir?"

Mustang realizing he had said it out loud "UH…nothing" He sat down quietly.

They arrived at the train station and unloaded the bags "Thanks Mr. Border" Edward smiled a cheesy smile "Good to see you again as always."

"Ooookaaay Edward you guys enjoy your trip." He started mumbling about Chuck again and Mustang reached for his gun.

"Sir you can't do that to the citizens." she smiled pulling his hand back.

"DAMN YOUR RIGHT" he walked up to the train to get on "I-I-I just wanted to shoot him I'm sorry." He said babbling.

"Get on the train Sir" She shook her head and smiled at Edward as he helped him on the train because he was pouting.

They all took their seats and the train began to roll down the tracks. Winry sat next to Edward "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes Winry I feel fine now" he smiled he didn't like to see her worry about him.

"If you start feeling bad let me know okay" she put her hand on his.

"Winry I'm fine really." Just then the girls came running down the aisle with Hawkeye behind them. They had been on the caboose watching the train leave the station.

"Dad this is awesome" they said jumping into the seat.

"Girls let your dad rest." Winry looked at both of their smiling faces.

Edward turned to her "It's okay I don't need to rest right now." he turned to his girls "What do you want to talk about? Anything you want to discuss just ask I'm all yours."

"We want to discuss alchemy dad." Jade said pulling a book from her backpack "Can you explain what it is?"

"Sure" Edward sat up " Alchemy is the science of understanding deconstruction and reconstructing matter." He clapped his hands together and formed the sword on his automail hand and both girls eyes lit up " It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given." He looked at both of them and clapped his hands together and made the sword form back to his arm as he continued "This is the law of equivalent exchange the basis of all alchemy." Both girls listened intensely as Edward went on " In accordance with this law there is a taboo among alchemists" he looked at his arm " Human transmutation is strictly forbidden for what could equal the value of a human soul."

Jade asked Edward a difficult question "Dad did you ever try human transmutation?"

Edwards head dropped "Yes Al and I committed the taboo. We tried to bring our mother back. I lost my leg and Al lost his whole body. I then gave my arm to bond Al's soul to a suit of armor."

"But in the end he got his body back…right?" Crystal asked then looked at her dads arm "But you didn't get your arm or leg back."

"Yes that's when I found out after I gave myself to save him that maybe the whole equivalent exchange thing didn't work the way we thought it did." Edward smiled at them "I'm glad to see your so interested in this. But you need to be careful."

"Dad" crystal asked "What is a philosophers stone? And what happens when you combine it with alchemy?"

Edward was impressed with her question "Good question Crystal " He looked out the window "Al and I searched for a philosophers stone thinking it could help us get our bodies back." He still stared absently out the window as he talked "The philosophers stone when used with alchemy wipes out the equivalent exchange." he looked back at the girls "But Al and I found out to make a philosophers stone you had to sacrifice multiple human lives."

Both girls were shocked "Human lives is the only way to make one?"

Edward looked down "Multiple human lives girls. Al and I swore we would never use a philosophers stone no matter what happened because of that."

"Alright girls that's enough for now let him rest. We've got a few more days for him to explain this to you." Winry noticed Edward was getting droopy eyed.

"Okay" both girls said as they moved to a couple of seats away and began talking amongst themselves.

"

"Get some rest Edward" she sat down next to him.

"I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minutes." He said falling asleep.

Edward awoke a few hours later and looked over to see Mustang playing a game of jacks with the girls. He looked across from him to see Winry gazing out the window in her own thoughts and Hawkeye was cleaning her gun in the seat behind Mustang and he smiled.

"Your awake" Winry said softly.

"Yeah how long was I out for?" Edward said rubbing his eyes.

"A couple of hours" She smiled but he could tell behind it she was worried.

He patted the seat next to him "Come here" she moved over and sat next to him as he put his arm around her.

"With all I've been through in my life Winry don't worry I'm going to beat whatever this is." He smiled as she put her head on his shoulder.

The girls looked over "Hey dad your up can we talk some more?" They walked over and plopped down in the seat across from him as Crystal turned to Mustang " Keep practicing General you'll make it to your sevens soon."

Jade snickered "If he passes his twos any time soon."

Mustang bounced the ball grabbed the jacks then missed the ball "DAMN! I'LL NEVER GET THE HANG OF THIS." pushing everything aside and crossing his arms to pout.

Edward laughed as he looked at the girls "So where did we leave off?"

"I want to know if anyone has ever been brought back to life using a philosophers stone?" Crystal asked her father.

The door on the car shut as Al and Albert walked up "Why yes someone has and he's sitting across from you."

"Al! what are you doing here? I thought you were staying home?" Edward was glad to see his brother.

"I thought about it, but after you left I had Mr. West and his turbo horse and cart drive us to the other train station and we caught the train on the last stop a few minutes ago." Al smiled at Edward "I couldn't let you go without me."

Albert smiled "Yeah were a family."

"Thanks Al" Edward looked at Albert "And you too nephew I've missed your smiling face."

Jade broke in "What do you mean Uncle Al?" she looked confused "Dad was brought back to life?"

Al dropped his bag and sat down "Yes, in the underground city. A homunculus named Envy who we found out was actually our half brother stabbed Ed through the heart and killed him dead. Scar had turned me into a philosophers stone so I used the stone inside me and myself to bring Ed back to life."

Winry turned to Edward "No one ever told me that."

"That's because after that I sacrificed myself to have Al made whole again and he didn't remember anything." Edward held her tighter "That's when I ended up on the other side in a place called London with Hohenheim."

"So you were actually brought back to life with a philosophers stone." Crystal was intrigued.

"Yes but only after Al sacrificed himself too." Edward smiled at Al.

Jade was confused "Wow…With you two it's sacrifice after sacrifice. It seems like you sacrificed yourselves to save each other. Here's a stupid question what if Uncle Al would have sacrificed himself again to get you back?"

Both Edward and Al looked at each other dumb founded "Weeell, we never really thought about that actually. " Edward laughed "I guess I was glad Al didn't remember at that point."

"Yeah because I probably would have sacrificed myself again" Al smiled at Edward "Because that's just what brothers do for each other."

"Can you bump up the array of a transmutation circle?" Crystal asked.

"Uh yeah" Edward scratched his head "You can change the number of the sides on the inside circle. Let's say you have a six sided circle you can ad another two sides and make it an eight and bump the array of the circle up." He smiled at how the girls were asking such great questions.

"Is there a philosophers stone around now anywhere?" Jade was wondering.

"Yes there is" Mustang stood up "Dr. Marcoh's stone he used is in my safe at Central. I locked it up tight after he was killed. I didn't want anyone to get there hands on it and use it in a evil way." He turned to Edward "We were trying to figure out if we could use it to bring you guys back. But every time we got close something happened to our scientists."

Edward looked up "Sounds like someone didn't want us to come back."

"Yes it does seem strange now." Mustang put his hand to his chin and thought for a minute "Are you girls done with Fullmetal for a minute cause I need to talk to him" Mustang motioned for Edward to follow him.

Edward got up and followed Mustang to the seats in the back of the car. Edward noticed he was in heavy thought.

"General is something wrong?" Edward said looking at him.

"I'm really worried about this I don't know how to approach it." Mustang looked lost at this point.

"Don't worry General I'm sure it was just coincidence that something happened to the scientists." Edward thought.

Mustang looked up confused "Huh?" he shook his head "Not that." he moved closer to Edward and whispered "I want to ask Riza to marry me."

"Reeeeally" Edward said surprised "Well just come out and ask her. I know she loves you" He began to ramble "I mean who else would put up with you for fifteen years with all the ignoring and power driven motives-"

Mustang waved his hands back and forth "Okay…okay I got it. Your right…I now realize what's truly important from watching you with your kids." he looked up at Edward " How do you do it Fullmetal?" His questions were sincere " I mean how do you know what to do? Or….that you truly love someone?"

Edward smiled "Do you constantly think about her? Does your body and heart ache when she's not around? When she's sad can you feel her pain in every part of yourself?"

"Yes" Mustang whispered.

"Then you truly love her" Edward turned towards Mustang "Love is not rocket science it's what it is ….Love. I truly thought I was in hell for ten years and now" He looked at Winry and his girls "I feel more alive than I ever have in my life. I told myself I wasn't going to be my father and after Jade was born I realized I wasn't him. I realized I was myself…but without Winry I was only part of myself…she completes me."

Mustang turned to Edward "I understand Fullmetal because for the past few weeks I've felt the exact same way."

"About the other thing children complete us also I never thought my kids would be so into what I am. But to look into their faces and see a part of me is the best thing a man could ask for. To know that I will live on through them makes everything in the past worth…Well General truthfully" Edward said softly "It was worth the sacrifice."

"Losing ten years with her was worth it Fullmetal?" Mustang said confused because he would want to spend every waking moment with Hawkeye.

"Yes" Edward looked at him "Because they're alive and have a safe place to live. Even though I wasn't with her physically for ten years she had a part of me in Crystal and I always had her in my heart." This guy talk was the first civilized conversation Mustang and Edward had ever had where they both told each other their feelings.

Edward put his hand on Mustangs shoulder and stood up "Just ask her General anyway the way you two have been going at it she's probably pregnant anyway….But do it because you love her…seriously."

"Your right Fullmetal." Mustang stood up and straightened his uniform "I'm going to do it right now."

Edward pulled him back by his shoulder "General you should really get a ring first."

"Oh…Oh yeah your right" He fell back onto the seat "How do I do that?"

"I'll help you" Mustang grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

"You will?" Edward began to pry Mustangs hands from his shirt " Yes General I will."

Mustang sighed "Thanks Fullmetal."

Edward was walking away "Anything to make her happy" He looked back "And you too of course."

He walked back to Winry "What was that all about?" She asked.

Edward smiled a sly smile "Uh…just guy stuff" He looked at her "Heeey how about I give you a tour of the train my little sexy seductress. We can check out the cars and see which ones are more private." He smiled a big smile "If you get my drift?"

Winry smacked him "Edward you want to do it on the train?" she looked surprised.

"Hell, why not let's get something worth wild out of this trip. Where's your sense of-" she cut him off.

"Adventure I know but if you remember what happened the last time you asked me that." She laid her head on his shoulder "We were walked in on."

He leaned in to her ear and whispered "This time I'll use alchemy on the door and no one will get in."

She got an excited look "Alright Edward let's have an adventure."

Smiling a huge smile "That's my girl." he smacked her ass "I love it when your naughty."

"I just can't get enough of you Edward." she grabbed his ass.

"Grrrr" He looked at Mustang "Hey General can you watch the kids for about" He looked at Winry as she mouthed something to him "Two hours?" she nodded her head yes as his eyes got huge " I'm going to show Winry the train" he winked at Mustang.

Mustang shook his head "Yeah Fullmetal just go."

"Thanks General I owe you one" he patted him on the shoulder as he slid by him and grabbed Winry by the hand and pulled her out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Well, Well let's get on with it no time to waste.

I long to go home Chap. 16

Edward rolled over in the hay and looked at Winry as she started picking hay out of his hair "Edward"

He smiled at her "Yeah"

"I think we should get dressed" She said trying to sit up as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Awe Winry come on one more time" He smiled one of his cutest smile "Pleeeease! you know you want to."

She pushed him into the hay and landed on top of him "My gosh Edward you drive me crazy." She began kissing his neck.

"Ahhh" He whispered as his eyes rolled back in his head and he put his arm around her.

They couldn't believe they were acting like sex crazed teenagers. They were laughing and giggling as they explored every inch of each other. Edward stopped and looked into her eyes "You know Winry maybe I did miss the best parts of being with you, But just think it wouldn't be as much fun as it is right now."

She giggled "Your right Ed we probably would have been sick of each other by now."

He stopped and gave her a sincere look "Winry I could never get sick of you my long legged goddess." He smiled as he pulled her down on him "Now come to daddy."

"Mmmmm" She giggled as he flipped her over and jumped on her in the hay.

Hawkeye walked over to Mustang "Sir can you help me I need to find the bathroom?" she turned to walk off and fell against the seat but caught herself.

Mustang jumped up "Riza are you okay?" he asked wrapping his arm around her and helping her to the seat.

"Yeah I just got a little light-headed" She looked at him "I'll be fine Sir."

"If your sure" he stood up "I'll go find you some water."

As he walked away she felt sick to her stomach she looked around then opened the window stuck her head out and threw up 'oh my gosh what's wrong with me?' she pulled her head in 'I hope that didn't hit anyone' she laughed a little picturing it hitting someone 'I'm so sick in the head.'

Mustang came back and handed her a glass of water "Here drink this" he bent down "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I feel better now" She snickered thinking of the window.

Just then Al came bursting through the door "WHERE'S ED? I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE FOLLOWED ME!"

Mustang turned around "What the hell?" his eyes got huge looking at the glowing ball following Al.

Al turned "It's Faith ….the ghost girl I slept with."

"WHAT?" the General stood up "The hell are you talking about Al?"

"Alphonse I didn't mean to scare you" she said forming into a human sector form.

"FAITH what are you doing? You shouldn't be here" He looked around "How did you get here?' He put his hands over his eyes "IT WAS JUST A BOOTY CALL…I-I-I'M SORRY!"

"I'm connected to you now Al" she said floating towards him.

Just then Edward and Winry came through the door laughing until they saw her. Edward rubbed his eyes "Al?"

Al shook his head "It's Faith she followed me."

She turned towards them "Hello Edward and Winry."

Both gawked as they slowly waved "Hi"

"Look Faith I'm sorry about the other night I didn't know you were…" Al stopped.

"Dead" she smiled "It's okay I wanted to be there for you. You needed someone and I knew you were hurting. Alphonse you set me free now I can rest in peace. I just came to say thank you and I hope it helped the other night."

Al put his hand to his head "Uh….yeah….thanks it did."

"You Alphonse were the only boy who ever talked to me and you made that part of my life better. I'm just sorry I'm dead because I would really like to see what would happen if I was alive."

"Yeah…I could see myself dating you." Al smiled a cheesy smile.

"Really" She leaned over and kissed his cheek "Your sweet Al I will miss your smiling face my love. I have to go now but remember Alphonse life is what you make it so don't dwell on the past." and with that she was gone.

Mustang looked at Edward he shrugged his shoulders and turned to Al who had a dumb founded look on his face as he turned to Mustang.

Winry looked at a green faced Riza "Uh, what's wrong with her?" she pointed.

Mustang's eye got wide as he remembered that she was sick and turned around "Are you oooookay?" as he said it she threw up on his and Alphonse's shoes.

"My shoes" Al tried not to look down.

Mustang made a face trying not to puke himself "Oh God Riza what did you eat?"

She looked at him with a 'Can I shoot you dead now look?' he patted her back "Never mind."

Winry looked at Edward and whispered in his ear "Hey I think she might be pregnant. How much do you want to bet?"

Edward looked at Riza "Not much because you might be right." He knew how much she wanted a child and he knew what Mustang was planning so what better timing.

"Hey we'll be pulling into the station soon so let's all sit down." Edward said walking by Riza as he bent down to her ear "I think you might have gotten that baby you wanted."

She looked at him in disbelief then thought for a second and smile came over her face like Edward had never seen on her "Do you think so?"

He just shook his head yes and grinned she sat back and held her stomach ' Wow a baby I'll have to get a doctor to check me out when we get back."

Edward turned to Mustang "General?" He looked around "Where are my girls?"

Mustang got another stressed look "They were here a minute ago."

Winry looked out the window and saw shadows on the mountain "They're on the roof ED!"

"WHAT!" Edward ran to the door and climbed the ladder and there he spotted Jade, Crystal and Albert.

"KIDS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

They turned and started walking back to him "WE JUST WANTED TO SEE WHAT WAS UP HERE!"

"Well get down before you give your mother a heart attack." he said helping them down the ladder.

As they walked in the car Winry ran forward and grabbed them both "My girls! Are you okay?"

Jade had a strange feeling about this she had never had a mother but the hug Winry gave her made her feel safe and loved as Winry kissed both of their heads and yelled at them "Don't ever do that again you guys could fall or get seriously hurt." she looked at Edward as he just shook his head.

"Winry" Jade said softly "Can I call you mom? Because I've never had one and you're the closest thing I've got to one."

Winry was shocked as she looked at the girl and then smiled "Of course you can Jade I would be honored to be your mom."

Edward just smiled as he looked at Al and Al nodded a satisfying yes then he turned to Albert and gave him a stern look.

"Sorry dad" Albert said hugging him around the waist.

"You shouldn't be on the roof Albert Winry's right you could have got hurt." Al said sternly.

The train pulled into the station and they all departed picking up their bags.

"Let's get you guy's settled in and get you to the hospital Fullmetal." Mustang said helping a sick Hawkeye off the train.

She pushed away from him and stood straight "I think I'm okay now Sir." She winked at Edward as she walked off with Winry.

Mustang looked at Edward and smiled "I'm going to get a ring on the way to the hospital. Can you keep an eye on her for me? I think she's really sick."

"General that's great so you don't need my help?" Edward was hoping he could handle this on his own because after being on the roof of the train he wasn't breathing right and he just wanted to get checked in and go to the hospital.

"Yeah Fullmetal I got it you go ahead and I'll meet you at the hospital in an hour." Then he turned and walked down the street.

As Edward caught up to everyone Hawkeye looked around "Where's the General?"

"Oh he had to run an errand he meet up with us in an hour." Edward grinned.

Hawkeye wondered what the hell was going on but she let it go thinking about her being pregnant. What was her life going to hold from here on out? She had to wait till she was sure before she made any decisions about what to do next.

Walking up to the hotel Edward turned to her "I know you want to get to the hospital so go ahead we'll meet you there after we check in."

Just then Armstrong came walking up "I heard you were coming Edward Elric so I thought I would relieve the Major General."

Edward nodded "Nice to see you Major" He looked the muscular man up and down "And in uniform."

"Well I guess I'm leaving you in good hands Edward so I'll see you at the hospital in an hour" Hawkeye turned to walk away "Don't let him be late Major."

Armstrong Straightened up "Yes ma'am."

"Well let's check in" Winry smiled as her and the girls walked into the lobby.

Edward turned to Armstrong "Major can I ask a favor?"

"ANYTHING FOR YOU EDWAR ELRIC!" Armstrong flexed.

"Yeeeah" Edward exhaled "Can you take my girls to the library to see the alchemy books. I don't want them to have to sit in a depressing hospital all day. When I'm done I'll join you."

"Yes I would love to show them the library" Armstrong was a sucker for Edwards girls. While Edward was gone every time Winry would bring Crystal in for a visit he would tell her about her fathers antics and discuss alchemy with her.

"Thanks" they both walked into the lobby "Girls" Edward motioned for them over "The Major is going to take you to the library and I'll join you when I'm done okay.'

Both girls jumped up and down clapping "Thanks dad" They each grabbed on of the Majors hands as they drug the man that towered over them out the door asking him question after question.

Edward watched them leave and just laughed as he started coughing only this time the taste of blood entered his mouth.

Winry walked up behind him "We're all set" she said smiling.

As he turned she got a horrified look on her face "Win…ry" He said softly.

"EDWARD!" she reached in her bag and grabbed a handkerchief and put it to his mouth as tears formed in her eyes "What is going on?" she asked wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I don't know" he said taking the handkerchief and spitting into it. He composed himself and looked at her "Let's get the bags to the room and get to the hospital." This was something that really scared him. The only time he ever bled was after a fight 'Am I dying?' he thought 'Is this my punishment for coming back?'

Winry was trying to keep it together but when they got to the room she lost it and began to cry uncontrollably "Edward are you going to die?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know Winry" he rinsed his mouth out "I'm just as surprised as you are" he walked over and pulled her into a hug and held her "Listen Winry I'm going to do everything I can to stay with you and the girls alright."

"What if it's out of your control Ed? I need to understand what's going on. I'm so scared of losing you again." She leaned back and looked at him and through tears and sniffling "Edward you're my soul mate if I lose you a part of me goes too. I've only ever felt complete when your around."

He pulled her into his shoulder and realized he had told Mustang the same thing about her on the train "I know" he looked at the ceiling 'God I know your there please help me.' Edward had learned about religion on the other side. He knew there was a God and he learned about his son the Savior. He always knew God would make a way for him to come back to Winry but was this the price he had to pay to be here? Then he remembered God is loving this was the unseen works of the devil so he began to pray.

"Edward what are you doing?" Winry leaned back and gave him a confused look.

"Praying for a miracle Winry" he smiled a soft smile "Come on lets get to the hospital" He reached up and wiped her tears away "No more tears only happiness from here on okay." he nodded at her.

"Okay" she nodded yes back.

They got to the hospital and he spotted Hawkeye sitting by herself just gazing off into no where.

"Hey why are you over here?" Edward asked as she looked up she noticed a spot of blood by his mouth.

"Edward you have a little" she pointed to the side of her mouth and he reached up and wiped it away.

"I know" he looked around "Where's the General?"

"He went to get me something to drink." She looked up at both of them "You were right I'm pregnant."

"That's great" Edward smiled and Winry sat down next to her. Winry looked at her then to Edward then back to her. Hawkeye knew something wasn't right but she didn't want to ask with him standing right there. She knew Winry had something weighing heavy on her mind.

Just then Mustang came walking down the hall "I'VE GOT IT MY LITTLE CHERRY BLOSSOM!" he was holding a glass of water in the air.

Hawkeye through her head back "Oh my gosh why does he have to express himself so outwardly?"

"I think it's cute." Winry replied.

She looked at Winry "Yeaaaah" as she took the glass from Mustang "Thanks Sir."

Mustang walked up to Edward "Are you ready for this Fullmetal?"

"As ready as I'll ever be General. I want it over with so I can go home" Edward really didn't know why he was here except the fact that he was now coughing up blood.

"There's something I have to do first" Mustang walked over to Hawkeye and reached in his pocket and pulled out a little box. Leaning down in front of her "Riza for twenty years you have stood beside me. I have always loved you but I never showed it and being with you these past weeks made me realize what I've pushed aside for years." He opened the box with the engagement ring in it "Riza Hawkeye I don't want to live another day without you by my side….Will you marry me?"

Hawkeye just stared at him for a moment then she smiled "It would be my honor Roy Mustang to become your wife." she looked at her stomach "Now I have a surprise for you" she looked into his eyes "I'm pregnant."

He smiled "You have a little Mustang in there?" touching her stomach.

"Yes Sir" she said softly.

Winry put her head on Edwards shoulder "That's so beautiful."

"Yeah" Edward smiled "I think he's in shock."

Mustang jumped up "WE'RE PREGNANT! WOOOO HOOOOO!" as he began dancing around.

"It's good to see my friends happy" Edward grabbed Winry's arm and gently pulled her around the corner.

"Ed…ward what's going-" He cut her off.

"No matter what Winry before this day is over I'm marring you." He had a very serious look on his face "When we get back to Resembool I'll give you the weeding you want but by tonight you will be my wife."

"Ooookay Edward" She was a little confused "But I thought we were getting married at home?"

"We are" He turned and looked at everyone the back to her "Winry your going to have to help me make some decisions and we have to be married to do that. Plus I'm not waiting one more day or week to get married. I want you to have my last name and to be mine for good."

She knew what he was saying that if something happened to him she would have to be the one to make the decisions for him. She closed her eyes and held back the tears then she looked at him again "Alright Edward what ever you want" She never thought that her word would be the one to choose if he lived or died but it would be something she would have to face sooner or later she just didn't know when.

"Thank you Winry" he pulled her into his arms "I love you so much" his voice cracked as he said it and she felt the tear hit her cheek form his face.

She leaned back and wiped his cheek "No more tears only happiness from here on remember."

He kissed her lips gently "You and my kids are the best thing in my life and thank you for reminding me of that."

They walked over to Hawkeye and mustang and gave their congratulations and Winry stayed with Hawkeye as they made wedding plans.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Okay people like I said everything Edward experiences I already have so writing this chapter was easy on his responses to the tests because there actually mine. The people from here on out are based on actual people I know. Everything in this chapter is true except the diagnosis mine isn't that extreme. So on with it AND YES IT WOULD NOT BE A STORY WITHOUT .

I long to go home Chap. 17

Edward was taken into a room and Mustang accompanied him. He didn't want the women to be there due to the tests he had to take.

The doctor came in and examined him "Well Mr. Elric your lung function has gone down since you were here last month. You were at 99 percent now your at 87."

"So what's that mean?" Edward said concerned.

"Your lungs are failing you" the doctor turned away and didn't sugar coat anything "One day you will suffocate yourself not being able to get air in your lungs."

"WHAT….No" Mustang was shocked "I'm getting a second opinion as a matter of fact I brought a great doctor with me." he leaned out the door "DR. KNOX PLEASE COME IN HERE."

Edward sat there and took it all in 'So I'm going to die' he thought as he came to terms with it. Then he looked at Mustang "It's okay General I understand it all now."

"Well that's great Fullmetal can you explain it to me?" Mustang didn't understand how Edward could just except it.

"I can't because you didn't live it." Edward said softly.

Dr. Knox walked through the door "Your not going to die DUMBASS not if I can help it" he looked at Mustang "We have some tests to run."

Edward knew they were a waste of time but he agreed anyway "Alright" he knew the General was having a hard time excepting it.

Edward dropped his head down "General I don't want Winry knowing any of this I'll tell her in my own time alright."

"Yeah….Sure Fullmetal I understand." Mustang swore.

"I'm just glad I had this much time with her" Edward said jumping off the table.

"Don't give up yet you fool let's figure this out." Dr. Knox spouted "First we're going to take some blood." He got on the phone and in a few minutes a white haired man walked through the door.

He sat in front of Edward and took his right arm he was squinting as he began to feel for a pulse "This blood test has to be taken from the wrist where your pulse is" He felt and felt "I can't seem to find your pulse." he squinted looking at Edward.

Edward leaned over and whispered "I'm not dead that arm is METAL"

"Oh sorry my eye sight isn't what it used to be" He took Edwards left arm.

"Ahh there we go" he smiled.

"This is going to hurt." His hands were shaking really bad and Edward looked at Mustang.

"He's going to try to hit a vein in my arm shaking that bad?" Edward wrapped his leg around the chair leg.

The guy took a two inch needle out and began to poke around in Edwards wrist. Edward began to perspire it hurt so bad. The guy missed so he had to try again as he poked the needle back in Edward held his composure quite well strangling the chair leg with his leg and wanting to smack the crap out of the guy as he missed again.

"Well let's try your arm" The guy began to feel for a pulse in the bend of Edwards arm "Let's try here" he stuck the needle in and moved it around Edward let out a "Whoooooa" as he came up off the chair it felt like he jammed it into a nerve patch.

"I can't seem to get it we have to call nurse Hartman" the white haired gentleman said.

Edward got up and began to pace back and forth breathing in and out slowly trying to calm himself and trying to fight the urge to strangle the guy as he passed him. Sweat was beading up on his forehead and he just wanted it over with as his wrist began to swell and he couldn't move his arm very well.

"NOT HARTMAN!" Mustang's eye got large.

"WHAT!" Edward stopped "What's wrong with her?" Edward was freaking out a little now.

Mustang reassured him "Uh..She's good and she wears a mini skirt but she's a little strange" he paused "Okay a lot strange."

"What kind of strange?" Edward's eyes got wide as a thin red headed woman came sliding through the door brandishing a needle in her hand wearing a mini skirt and go go boots.

"Does someone need blood drawn?" she smiled a smile that gleamed.

Edward thought 'OH SHIT!'

As she broke into a rendition of a song from the Rocky horror picture show in her own words.

She walked over and pushed Edward into the chair "Just sit on back" she smacked his arm "Let me give that arm a whack" Edward looked on in amazement as she leaned towards his face and sang on "Don't worry it'll go in" she smiled and moved her hips "All you'll feel is the prick of a pin" She looked at him straight faced "I'm not filled with compassion….and I don't care if it hurt's" She looked at Mustang " One of you has to be a distraction….I won't do it in spurts" She flipped Edward back in the chair "I'm going to jam it in" She winked "That way we don't have to do it again" She jammed it in his wrist and got it the first time and finished her song as the blood flowed 'Cause I'm a naughty nurse that loves blood transfusions."

She pulled out the needle and smiled "Oh your cute" she shoved a sucker in Edwards mouth as he sat there wondering what had just happened.

She took the syringe and pointed it at the ceiling drawing a smiley face in blood on it. That's when Edward noticed the millions of smiley faces up there.

She looked at him with a gleam in her eye "Let's mix it" She said as she jammed the needle in her neck and drew some blood out.

"AHHHHHH" Edward jumped up.

Dr. Knox looked at her "YOU DUMBASS WE NEEDED HIS BLOOD!"

She smiled holding another vile " Then it's good I took two" she said kicking her leg out behind her as she turned and slid out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Edward said looking at Mustang past out on the floor "OH GREAT!" Dr. Knox walked over and threw a glass of water on him.

Mustang jumped up "Is she gone?"

"YES YOU ASSHOLE SHE"S GONE!" Edward began sucking on the sucker wondering 'What the hell had happened to this place while I was gone?'

Hawkeye came through the door gun drawn "I heard Edward yell and I saw Hartman leave are you two okay?" She looked at a drenched Mustang and Edward sucking on a sucker and tried not to burst out laughing.

A young woman came bursting through the other door "Heeey I'm here for my" she spotted Hawkeye "Appointment…..crap"

"Kashmir your within fifty feet of me" Hawkeye squinted at her "Your in violation of the restraining order."

"Hey I had an appointment" She jumped backwards and spread her arms and bowed "There."

"Restraining order?" Edward was shocked "What the hells going on here?"

"Kashmir wanted to learn the secrets of flame alchemy so she drugged me and tried to filet my back" Hawkeye gave her another look "After kidnapping my dog."

Kashmir smiled "Can't blame a girl for trying" she then focused on Edward "Hey your Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist."

Edward looked at her "And you are?"

Mustang stepped forward "She's the Wire alchemist although she should be called the troublesome alchemist."

"Awe, she can't be that bad." Edward smiled.

"Thank you" Kashmir smiled at Mustang and Hawkeye.

"Don't let her fool you Edward" Hawkeye warned "She's a loose cannon."

"Well wasn't I?" Edward didn't see what they saw in the woman although he really didn't know her "So you're a state alchemist I presume?"

"Yes I'm Miri Kashmir the Wire alchemist" she pulled out her pocket watch as she walked towards Edward.

"Uh' hum" Hawkeye looked at the floor.

"Alright….alright I KNOW FIFTY FEET" Kashmir jumped back as Hawkeye cocked her gun.

"Wow you must have really got under her skin." Edward laughed.

"More like she tried to take my skin" Hawkeye snarled.

Edward laughed harder then began to cough and the blood came into his mouth and dripped out the front.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang grabbed for him.

He stopped coughing and Hawkeye handed him some tissues "Here Edward."

He told them "I'm okay" spitting into the tissues. Mustang and Hawkeye looked at each other with very concerned looks on their faces.

Kashmir looked on " Hey you really should get that checked out."

" You think so?" Edward said sarcastically.

"So is this what Winry was so upset about earlier?" Hawkeye put her gun away.

"Yes it happened earlier today for the first time. I was hoping it was just a one time thing." He put his head down "She was so scared."

Dr. Knox walked over "Well it seems we have a new symptom we'll have to run more tests."

"Greeeat" Edward said cleaning himself up.

"Edward I'm going to admit you." He turned and told him.

"YOU CAN'T I have to meet my girls." He got more upset " I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO DO LATER TODAY!"

"Fullmetal it's for your own good." Mustang agreed.

"General" He looked at Mustang and softly said "I'm marring Winry later" He pleaded with him "PLEASE I promise I'll be back tomorrow and you can admit me then" his breathing started getting short "I..have..to..do…this."

"Calm down Edward" Hawkeye put her hand on his shoulder and looked at Mustang "What's a few more hours Roy?"

Against everything he thought was right Mustang gave in "Alright" He sighed "But I want you back here first thing tomorrow morning."

Edward started to breath easier "Well you can keep an eye on me while I get married seeing how I need a best man." Edward grinned and turned to Hawkeye "And I'm sure Winry could use a maid of honor."

"WHAT!" they both looked at him.

"Yeah it's going to be a small ceremony just us, you guys, the kids and Al. So let's get going no time to lose." He jumped off the table and started for the door.

Mustang turned to Dr. Knox "I'll have him here in the morning."

"Well tell the Dumbass to take it easy tonight" He turned and walked out the door.

Kashmir yelled "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME? I LOVE WEDDINGS!"

Edward turned towards her "Bring the state alchemist she can stay fifty feet away Hawkeye." He didn't know what it was about her but she reminded him of himself.

Mustang turned "Alright as long as you don't bring your friend Hartman with you."

"YAY!" she was jumping up and down clapping "No I have a restraining order against her for jamming a needle in my neck."

"Weeell you don't say" Hawkeye gave her a strange look "No wonder you two are friends." she shook her head "Your both crazy."

Edward walked out the door and spotted Winry and she turned towards him "Edward" and she ran up and hugged his neck.

She felt so good her hugs always made him feel better and he smiled to himself "Hi" he held her for a moment then leaned back and took her hand "Come on let's get married."

"O-okay" she said walking behind him.

They all walked out of the hospital where Armstrong was walking up with the girls. "Dad where were you?" Jade asked.

"Being a human pin cushion" He said moving his arm. The girls focused on the young woman following everyone who was about fifty feet away. "Girls and Winry that is Miri Kashmir the Wire alchemist she'll be joining us."

They all smiled and waved "Hi" as Kashmir waved back.

"Edward I really think you should rethink bringing her along. I can't watch out for you and the General and she'll probably try to murder you in your sleep." Hawkeye explained knowing full well what Kashmir was capable of.

Edward smiled "Then put her in charge of watching me and my family."

"I-I don't think that's wise Fullmetal" Mustang knew this was a crazy idea because she was such an outrageous person.

Edward knew though give her some stability and something to focus on and she would be fine and he had a feeling about her "I do" he turned to Kashmir "HEY WIRE ALCHEMIST YOU WANT A JOB?"

She smiled from ear to ear "YEAH!"

"GOOD YOUR NOW GOING TO WATCH OVER ME AND MY FAMILY…..GOT IT!" he turned to Hawkeye " Your going to have to lift the restraining order."

Mustang turned to Edward "Are you going to be responsible for her actions?"

Hawkeye chimed in "Hopefully she doesn't slaughter us all."

"Yes I will" Edward looked at the young woman about twenty years of age. She was dressed in black leather pants and a long black duster jacket, wearing gray gloves which he figured was to cover up her left arm that was automail. He was hoping she wouldn't be that much trouble.

"HEY ALCHEMIST DO YOU ACCEPT MY OFFER SO HAWKEYE CAN DROP THE ORDER? BUT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE HER ALONE. YOUR OBJECTIVE IS ONLY ME AND MY FAMILY WHICH INCLUDES MY BROTHER AND NEPHEW." he waited for an answer.

As she paced back and forth talking to herself Edward got impatient "LAST CHANCE YES OR NO?"

She turned and screamed "ALRIGHT"

Edward grinned "Good come on then" He said walking down the street as everyone followed wondering where he was going. Then he spotted it a little church on the corner "Wait here for a minute" he told them as he went in. Winry kept staring at the woman in black and she really didn't know what to think of her after what Mustang and Hawkeye said. But before long her opinion of her would change for the better.

Edward came back out about a half hour later "What took so long?" Winry asked.

"I had something I had to do" His hair was wet and there was a glow about him that everyone noticed "Pastor John said he would marry us" He said opening the door for everyone to go in. He looked back wondering where Al and Albert were.

He was about to shut the door when he heard "BROTHER!" he turned as Albert ran through the door followed by Al "SHUT THE DOOR HE'S GOING TO KILL US." Edward turned to see a tall, thin man with an eye patch and a chainsaw revving it at his brother.

Edward shut the door "What did you do Al? Why is that guy after you?"

Al turned shaking from head to toe "He's Mr. Edwards the landscaper for the hospital. I accidentally walked across the grass."

The door burst open and Mr. Edwards revved his chainsaw "STAY THE HELL OFF MY GRASS OR I'LL CUT YOU INTO TINY PIECES BOY."

Ed and Al both screamed "AHHHH YES SIR!" he gave a devilish grin and turned and walked off.

"DAMN AL WATCH OUT WHO YOU PISS OFF FROM NOW ON!" Edward locked the church door.

"Yes brother" Al said breathing a sigh of relief.

Edward walked over and took Winry's hand "Follow me" he said softly leading her to a room off the main church.

He opened the door and led her inside and on the table was a box "What is it Ed?"

"Open it" he smiled " I snuck out the back while you guys waited out front and bought it for you."

She opened it and tears weld up in her eyes at the sight of the beautiful beaded white dress "Ed I-I-it's beautiful."

"Just like you and I knew you'd like it you'll look spectacular in it." He turned to shut the door "I'll see you in a few minutes" he stopped "Oh and you'll need this" he slid the ring he hadn't taken off in ten years off his finger and handed it to her "I love you Winry."

"I love you too Edward" she took the ring as he shut the door and walked down the hall he grabbed the jacket off the hanger he bought for himself and sliding it on he entered the sanctuary were everyone was waiting.

Al walked up to him "You look great brother." he smiled happily that his brother was finally getting to marry the woman he truly loved.

"Thanks Al" Edward said placing his hand on his shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: OMG their finally getting married I LOVE WEDDINGS.

I long to go home Chap. 18

The lady at the organ looked at Edward as Al disappeared and Edward nodded to her. She began to play as Mustang walked up next to Edward and Hawkeye stood across from them. The door at the end of the aisle opened and Al stood there. He reached his hand out to his side as Winry appeared and he took her hand and wrapped her arm around his. Hawkeye smiled and as a small tear formed in her eye at how beautiful Winry looked.

Edward felt his knees begin to shake then he looked up at her and she took his breath away. She looked so beautiful in the dress just as he pictured she would.

Pastor John walked out as they walked down the aisle. Armstrong and Kashmir both broke into tears and whaling.

"Who gives this woman in holy matrimony?" He asked.

"I do" Al said smiling as he placed her hand in Edwards. Winry handed her bouquet to Hawkeye and all stared on as the pastor performed the ceremony.

When it got to the part to exchange the rings Edward reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the box with the wedding band in it and placed it on her finger and smiled at her. She then took the ring he gave her and placed it on his finger and smiled back at him as the pastor finished the ceremony.

He looked at Edward "You may now kiss your bride." He smiled a sideways grin and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Elric" the pastor smiled.

Armstrong was still bellowing as Hawkeye walked over by Mustang. Both girls came running up "Mom….dad." As Edward pulled all of them into a hug.

Then he looked at all his girls "Well Mrs. Elric are you ready to go?" He took her hand.

"Yes Mr. Elric anywhere with you." She squeezed his hand.

Edward turned to everyone "Thank you all for being here." He looked at Winry "It means a lot to us." he then looked back to them "You're the only family I have ever known and you all mean a great deal to me." he put his arm around Winry's waist " Now if you'll excuse us me and the misses have some business to take care of." he winked then turned to Mustang "I'll be there in the morning just give me tonight."

"You got it Fullmetal" Mustang smiled and walked over to Winry "You look lovely" He kissed her on the cheek "Take care of our boy"

She nodded and gave one of her bright smiles "Mmm hmm"

He walked over to Hawkeye and put his arm around her then reached in his pocket and handed Armstrong a hankie "Stop crying you big ape."

Kashmir walked up to Edward "THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" She sniffed "But what do I do know?"

Edward smiled " Come on I'll get you a hotel room and we'll start what I have to do tomorrow."

They turned to walk out and Winry threw her bouquet backwards and Hawkeye caught it.

"Well we know who's getting married next" Edward winked and gave them a thumbs up.

They got to the hotel and Edward got Kashmir a room next to theirs. They put the girls in their room along with the stack of alchemy books they got from the library. Then they walked to their room as Edward picked Winry up and carried her inside "One day I'll do this again when we get our own house." He smiled setting her on the bed and turning to remove his jacket.

"Edward" she said softly.

"Yeah"

She jumped up as he turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry.

"Heeey" he said softly pulling her closer "What's this?"

"I'm so happy right now and I don't ever want to feel any other way than I do right now." she was still sobbing.

"Oh Winry" he smiled and sighed "Your such an emotional wreck sometimes but that's why I love you so much."

"I AM NOT!" she pushed back from him.

He raised his eyebrow "Then why are you crying?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him backwards on the bed "I'll show you an emotional wreck Edward Elric." she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor "HOW'S THAT FOR OVER EMOTIONAL?"

He grinned "Damn that's a beautiful sight." she walked over and pushed him onto the bed laying over him as their lips met.

Kashmir awoke about an hour later to noises and screaming that she couldn't make out. She jumped up and grabbed her sickle and walked into the hall. Walking over to the girls room she listened at the door but there was no sound. She got to Edwards room and all she heard was "No…No….NO! ED…WARD NOT NOW!" she kicked open the door.

"MR. FULLMETAL WHAT'S GOING ON? ARE YOU OKAY?" to her surprise all she saw was a huge lump on the bed under the covers.

Edward pulled the cover back slowly reviling his head and Winry's who was on top "KASMIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She covered her eyes "I-I'm sorry I thought something was wrong with all the noises."

Edward burst out laughing "Yeah my wife can sound like someone's killing her sometimes."

"ED!" Winry smacked him.

Still laughing and looking at Winry "I told you to use the pillow."

"Well I was a little occupied at the time" she laughed.

"I'm going back to my dreams of Fuery now." Kashmir turned "Can you guy's keep it down?" she shut the door.

Both Edward and Winry laughed as he threw the covers back over their heads. Then he pulled them back down "Hey did she just say Fuery?"

"Yeah I think so" WInry said breathing heavily.

Edward smiled "Ah ha" he knew her weakness now and he was going to rectify the situation.

"Ed can you please concentrate." Winry said moving on top of him.

"Huh…ooooh Yeaaah" he lost all thought of what he was thinking about at the time.

The next morning Edward awoke and looked down at his beautiful wife sleeping next to him 'Wife' he thought ' That's something I thought I'd never get to say' she rolled over on her back and stretched as he put his hand on her stomach and began talking to it "Heeey how's daddy's boy?" he rubbed his hand back and forth.

She opened her eyes and smiled "Ed who are you talking to?"

He moved his face to her stomach "My son"

"What? Edward I'm not pregnant" she gave him a sincere look.

He smiled at her "I told you the first time we made love Winry you had gotten pregnant."

"Edward" she couldn't believe it because she didn't feel any different.

"I know Winry" he smiled "You just wait" he got up and turned to her "Oh and it's a boy." he's so sure she thought he'd lost his mind or was it just his wishful thinking.

Then she started thinking about it but shook it off as just hoping.

She got up to get dressed and put her shirt on reaching into the suitcase for her favorite black skirt she put it on. She noticed it was a tad bit tight around her stomach ' Oh great now he's got me doing it' she thought 'But he seems so sure' she started to think about when she had her last period it was the week before they made love. So she was due for another one in the next week or so 'Alright' she thought let's keep an eye on this.'

Edward came out of the bathroom "What are you doing?" he saw she was in heavy thought.

"Now you've got me thinking crazy Edward, I swear sometimes your so odd." She bent over to pick up her shoes.

He walked over as she stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and patted her stomach then whispered in her ear "Listen to me Winry your pregnant with my son."

She turned to face him "Edward I-" He kissed her and cut her off.

Then he leaned back inches from her lips "Trust me on this" he smiled and walked to the door "I need to make a phone call I'll be right back okay."

She nodded as he left her with many questions running through her mind. Was it true? Could I be pregnant? Has he completely lost his mind? How could he know? No one knows till you start throwing up or gaining weight. Yeah' she thought 'He's lost his mind maybe this is another symptom he was having.' she would have to talk to Mustang about this. But he seems so sure.

Edward dialed the phone and Mustang answered "Hello Mustang here."

"Hey General I have another favor to ask you." Edward said smiling.

"What is it Fullmetal?" He groaned.

"I want to borrow Fuery for a couple of days to help with the paperwork." Edward waited for an answer.

"I thought that's why we gave you Kashmir?" Mustang said fiddling with his paperwork.

"Yeah but she's going to be busy being the legs between you and me. I need Fuery to keep the papers straight." He was hoping Mustang would agree.

"Well I don't know-" he was cut off by Edward snapping.

"WHAT'S HE DOING RIGHT NOW?"

"He's standing here." Mustang smiled.

"Well let's put him to work" Edward snapped back.

"Alright…alright I'll send him over" Mustang hung the phone up "Kain Fuery you need to report to the hospital to help Fullmetal."

"Wow he requested me Sir" He hadn't seen Edward since he came back.

"Yes he needs help with something he's working on." He motioned for Fuery to go.

"Okay I'm on it Sir" He saluted and left for the hospital.

Edward walked up the stairs and met Kashmir in the hall "Hey Kashmir I've requested that Fuery come help us." He smiled inside as he watched her freak out a little.

"Uh….Uh….okay" she said fidgeting with her clothes as he walked away.

He got to the door to the girls room and opened it each one was passed out with a book open in front of her. He walked in and looked around at all the books on the floor and thought they must have been up all night reading. They looked just like him and Al used to he bent down and picked each on up and put them in bed and kissed their forehead.

Kashmir came through the door "I told them they needed to sleep last night but as you can see neither one listened."

Edward smiled covering both of them "Yeah there my little book worms." he stood up "Can you watch over them then bring them to the hospital later?"

"Yeah sure" she said as he turned to walk out "Mr. Fullmetal Sir are you going to be alright."

"Call me Edward" He smiled "Yes Kashmir I hope so."

She watched him leave and realized that what she witnessed yesterday in the hospital was probably more severe than she suspected. She had just met Edward and already he treated her like part of the family and even trusted her with his kids. She hoped they could make him better.

Edward opened the door to their room "Winry are you ready to go?" there was no answer "Winry" he spotted her on the floor and ran over and picked her up and put her on the bed.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him "Edward" she looked around "What happened?"

"You were on the floor are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Edward asked checking her from top to bottom.

"Winry what happened?" He asked.

"I don't know I just got really light-headed and the next thing I knew you were here." she was a little confused.

"Are you okay now?" He was concerned he was glad they were going to the hospital because he wanted her checked out.

" Yeah I think it's all the excitement in the past few days" she smiled "I'll be fine."

"Okay" he said " Do you want me to gat a car to take us to the hospital" he looked at her "Because I want you checked out."

"Yeah maybe you should" she sat up as someone knocked on the door "Room service here's your breakfast."

Winry turned green and jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Edward opened the door "I think we'll skip breakfast my wife has a touch of morning sickness." He shut the door and smiled "Maybe now she'll believe me."

She came back in the room "Edward I'm sorry I really don't know what's wrong."

"Reeally try thinking back to being pregnant with Crystal." he smirked.

She thought for a minute then got a surprised look on her face as a squeak left her "Eh" she put her hand on her stomach "Edward I think I'm pregnant" she smiled "You knew" she looked shocked "But how?"

"I just knew" he smiled as she hugged him "That's why I wanted to marry you now I didn't want our children to have unwed parents anymore. We need to be a family now and lean on each other." she knew what he meant and she let go of him.

"EDWARD ELRIC YOUR NOT LEAVING ME. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY DOUBT LEAVE YOUR LIPS!"

"Winry I come to terms with whatever's going to happen. I just want to make the last of it happy for everyone." He explained.

"NO! I WON'T ACCEPT THAT AND NOW THAT I'M PREGNANT YOU SHOULDN'T EITHER." She screamed.

"Winry" he was concerned because she was getting so upset he reached out for her to hug her and she started beating on his chest "NO…NO…NO!" She yelled frantically "I'M NOT LOSING YOU I'LL DIE TOO!" Her legs gave out and he fell to the floor with her as he held her tightly tears began to roll down his cheeks."

Kashmir knocked on the door "Edward is everything okay?"

"Yes" he said as winry sobbed.

He pulled her face up "I'm sorry Winry I didn't mean to upset you so bad." She saw the tears on his cheeks "Are you going to be able to help me with this? Can you be strong for me?"

She swallowed and took a few deep breaths and shoved every feeling she had at that moment down and gave him a solid answer "Yes Edward I will and I can."

He kissed her forehead "Thank you" he then helped her up "Let's get to the hospital I'm sure Fuery is already waiting for me."

She needed to talk to someone and the only person she could think of that could talk some sense into Edward was Hawkeye.

"Edward can you have Hawkeye meet me there?" She asked softly.

Edward knew she was going to need someone to confide in. He didn't want her to have hold all this in "Yes I'll call her for you."

"Thank you" she turned to walk to the bathroom and that's when she heard the gasping. She turned around only to see him hit the floor and there was blood coming from his mouth.

"EDWARD!" she ran to the door and flung it open "KASHMIR HELP!"

"What" she looked in the door and saw him "Oh my God!" she said softly "I'll get somebody." she took off down the stairs screaming for a phone.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I'm scaring myself on this one and biting my own nails. I even want to know what's next. So keep reading and I'm sorry I just had to have Izumi and Sig in this… hey it's fan fiction SHE'S ALIVE!

I long to go home Chap. 19

The next thing Edward knew he woke up two days later in the hospital "Winry" He said softly.

"She'll be right back" Mustang walked over "You gave us quite the scare."

" I have decided I'm not going to take this lying down General. Winry's right I need to fight for my girls, her and the baby."

"Well it's about time the Edward Elric I know and love came back" Winry said standing in the door.

"I'm sorry Winry I thought if I just accepted it, it would go away but I was wrong. I don't know how much longer I can do this for but I'm going to hold out till the last breath I take." He had a determined look on his face and Mustang had only saw that look once before. When he first went to Resembool to meet the boy in the wheelchair that had just bonded his brothers soul to a suit of armor and lost his arm and leg.

The next test Dr. Knox wanted to run was a breathing test. Edward sat there in a glass like phone booth as he performed many breathing tests. He wondered why the hell they were even doing this so he breathed into their stupid tube till he almost pasted out from no more air in his lungs. Then he got so light-headed he began to laugh at everything trying to do the test, He began to play with the nose plug making it attack his fingers like a shark "Nom…nom…nom" he began to laugh.

"Alright you dumbass knock it off" Dr. Knox snapped.

"I'm sorry" Edward laughed "Sometimes I just think funny things."

"We're done" Knox told Mustang.

Mustang walked over to Edward "Can you try to contain yourself?"

Edward quit laughing "Yeah"

Dr. Knox walked back in with a stethoscope "I want to listen to your lungs" he said putting the stethoscope out.

"Okay" Edward sat up.

"Now breath deeply Edward" He put it to his back "Breath in" he listened intensely "Breath out" he did this four times on each side then he motioned for Mustang to follow him outside as Edward sat there staring at the ceiling.

"I can't wrap my finger around it but the left lung sounds different like there's something in there." He looked at Mustang "It sounds like a mass of some kind." He put the stethoscope down "There's something called an X-ray I want to do on him. But we're going to have to do something about the metal attached to his chest."

"Well don't you just need the left side?" Mustang asked.

"Yes your right. He has no metal on the left side of his chest." Dr. Knox smiled "It just might work."

So they went to talk to Edward and he agreed to do their test. They wheeled him down to X-ray and took a couple it was difficult due to the automail attached to the right side of his chest but they finally figured it out and got one.

A few hours later Edward was sitting in his room with Fuery and Kashmir writing out plans for planes and drawing diagrams. Dr. Knox and everyone walked in he looked up and saw all their faces and he knew just by the look on Winry's face "It's not good is it?" He said putting his pencil down.

"Edward you have a mass in your left lung from what we can see. I don't know how long you've had it but we have to monitor it and see if it grows any." Dr. Knox turned around "I'm sorry kid I wish I could do more." He walked to the door "I want you back here in three months for more X-rays" then he waked out.

"Edward" Hawkeye said softly.

"It's okay Riza I'll be fine." he smiled "Now are they going to let me out of here Winry? because I'd like to go home."

She was numb all over "I'll go check Ed."

"General I'd like to take Fuery home with me for a couple of months. He's been such a big help and he can bring everything to you every few weeks as we work on it." Edward insisted.

"Anything Fullmetal" Mustang said as his eye lowered to the floor.

"Hey why all the long faces I said I'll be fine." he picked up his pencil and went back to work as everyone stared at him thinking he was in denial.

"Ed they want to keep you a few more days" Winry said walking through the door she looked at him and knew he was on the verge of a blow up by the way he was writing and moving papers around.

"Only a few because I have a lot to do." He said moving things around and slamming his hand down to write.

Al walked over and took the pencil out of his hand "Ed!"

"Give… that… back… Al" He said harshly through gritted teeth.

"ED! You have to-" he jumped back as Edward came off the bed and threw the tray table across the room.

"HAVE TO WHAT AL? FACE THE FACT I'M DYING." he put his hand out "NOW GIVE IT BACK!" tears were streaming down his face and everyone felt his pain.

Winry walked over and put her arms around him and this time it was his knee's that lost stability as he fell to the floor and she fell with him holding him tighter.

In a raspy voice "I will be here to see my child born I don't care if I'm in a wheelchair."

"Ssssssh" Winry pulled his head to her chest and tears began to flow down her face as she looked at everyone as Edward sobbed in her arms. Now she knew why he asked her if she could be strong for him because he knew he would lose it once in a while. So she gathered every bit of anything she had left.

"Edward" she said sternly as she let go of him " You get back up and finish what you were doing."

He stared at her and then realized she was right as she wiped the tears from his face "Huh?" he shook his head "Yes your right" he stood up then helped her up as everyone wiped the tears from their faces.

Edward knew now he had to hold on at least a year. He was going to finish everything he started. He was going to teach his daughters what he said he would and he would watch his son be born. He wanted to attend Mustang and Hawkeye's wedding and see their child. He wanted to get Fuery and Kashmir together. ' I can't die now I have to much to do' he thought 'So God if you give me this time I will fight for you on the other side' it was a deal he made with God right then and there. Then all the panic disappeared and a strange calmness came over him he didn't know how to explain it but he knew something had changed.

Later that night Edward was up late working on something. Al had stayed with him while Kashmir and Fuery went to Central.

"Al" Edward said softly " If I'm not around your going to have to translate this for them because you're the only one that can read my chicken scratch writing and diagrams."

Al laughed "Yeah you write pretty bad for being the genius you are."

"Heeey" Edward smiled.

Kashmir and Fuery were walking back through the hospital to Edwards room. Fuery noticed something at the end of the hall "What's that?"

"It's just a shadow probably a nurse or someone." Kashmir said confidently.

Till they noticed it wasn't a shadow at all it was some kind of black mass that was shaped like a person. Then they saw the bigger shadow and heard the whispering.

"AHHH" Fuery yelled jumping into her arms "Look it's got a gun or something."

As much as Kashmir loved holding him she realized Edwards room was right there. "Come on Fuery get a hold of yourself. I have to go check it out" She said prying him out of her arms and standing him against the wall.

Edward was writing and Al was sitting in the chair trying to get some sleep when they both heard the door knob and looked up. The door opened and standing there was something Edward couldn't believe. He closed his eye and shook his head and looked at it again then one name left his lips "Nina?"

Al jumped up as she pointed the gun at Edward and Shou Tucker walked up behind her. Staring at Edward with his upside down head as he whispered " I tried to stop you from coming back Edward. You and your brother could ruin everything I've been working on for the past ten years. You both know to much about what I was doing. That's why my dear Nina had to kill those scientists trying to find a way to bring you back."

"Shou Tucker?" Al said surprised "You're the one who didn't want us to come back?"

"Al" Edward said as he turned his attention to Shou "So are you here to kill me? And what have you done to Nina now?" He looked at her "She's not exactly a chimeara." Edward stood up as Al walked over next to him.

Shou explained "She's one of my new creations a chimeara and golem hybrid."

"You're a sick man" Edward couldn't believe he created this out of his own daughter he wanted to bring back so bad.

"Go ahead Nina kill him." Shou whispered as Edward stood there and stared at Nina as she slowly squeezed the trigger.

Just then Kashmir kicked Shou down the hall and brought her sickle down on Nina but it just slid right through her. Nina pulled the trigger and Al dove for Edward and they both hit the floor. Al clapped his hands and put a wall between them and Nina.

"ED! ARE YOU OKAY!" Al yelled.

Edward was taken back to the day Shou turned Nina and the dog into a chimeara "I-I-I froze Al." he shook the picture of the girl out of his head.

"Nina" Shou whispered "Come we'll get them later." Nina hit Kashmir and sent her flying down the hall. Fuery came running around the corner and she landed on him.

She got up and ran into Edwards room "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"That" Al said helping Edward up "Was Shou Tucker he was the Sewing Life alchemist and the other thing was his daughter Nina he experimented on a long time ago."

Kashmir wondered why Edward hadn't fought back or used his alchemy "Edward why didn't you fight back?"

Edward sat on the bed with his head down " Nina was my one regret I had in life." he put his head in his hands "I-I-I couldn't save her the first time" he looked up " And know he's turned her into that abomination."

"I see" Kashmir whispered.

"FUERY!" Edward yelled.

"Y-y-yes Fullmetal" Fuery poked his head around the corner of the door shaking from head to toe.

"You need to go tell the General what happened." Edward noticed he was scared to death and he smiled at him "Are you okay? Your not hurt are you?"

Fuery smiled a soft smile "Yes and no."

"Alright then go to Central and inform Mustang that Shou Tucker has turned his daughter into a chimeara and golem hybrid. And that they're the ones that killed all those scientists." Edward wondered what was going to happen next now he had someone trying to end his life.

Winry showed up the next morning to find Al sitting in the hallway "Hey Al are you okay?"

"Not really.' Al said softly.

"Why?" she asked.

Al began to break down " I almost moved to slow to save Ed last night." he put his head in his hands "What am I going to do?" tears began to roll down his cheek "My brother has always been there Winry. I don't know if I can go on without him. Why couldn't it be me that this happened to? Just when Ed get's everything he ever wanted this happens. I would give up my whole body and soul again to make him better."

"Al I don't think Ed would want that. You have a son to think about and your all he has. Ed wouldn't want Albert to go through life without anyone." Winry put her arm around Al shoulder.

"Yeah but he's my brother and I love him Winry. He sacrificed so much in his life for everyone there should be some equivalent exchange for that." Al wiped his tears on his sleeve "I have to be strong for him."

Winry hugged Al tighter "We all do Al" she dropped her head "I still have to tell the girls their father is dying."

"Oh…Winry I'm sorry do you want me to come with you?" Al knew this wasn't going to be easy for Jade. She and Edward were so much alike it was scary. Knew she was going to go off her temper matched Edwards to the boiling point and beyond.

"No I think I can handle it" she smiled "Let's go see Edward and see what he want's me to do."

They both got up and walked to the room where Edward was sitting on the bed writing. He looked up and saw Al's swollen eyes and Winry's long face and he wanted to make them feel better so he smiled a huge smile at them "Hey guy's" he put his stuff down "Would you guys quit moping around."

A huge shadow appeared over Winry and Al and they watched as Edwards eyes got huge "Ah…Ah…Ah SIG!" Edward began to look around the room knowing Izumi was lurking somewhere. He jumped off the bed and ran for the door off the side of his room. When he opened it to run out a foot caught him in the face and sent him flying across the room crashing into the wall.

She walked in and looked at Al "TEACHER!" she walked over grabbed his arm and threw him through the air sending him crashing over a table and landing on his head.

Winry ran over to Edward "Are you okay?"

Edward seeing Izumi behind Winry jumped up as Izumi's arm went back and he stepped in front of Winry.

"NO SHE'S PREGNANT" he threw his automail arm to block Izumi.

"Pregnant?" she said softly "Oh my word" she gave Edward a stern look "CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW I FELT FINDING OUT MY STUPID STUDENTS WERE BACK AND HADN'T EVEN CALLED OR CAME TO SEE ME!" She grabbed Edwards arm and flipped him backwards "I was HURT!"

Al came crawling out "We're sorry teacher" she squinted as she kicked him in the face and he hit the wall again.

"SORRY!" she looked at both of them crippled on the floor.

"Yeah were sorry" Edward wheezed out holding his side "I was going to come see you this week."

"Please Mrs. Izumi don't hit Ed again" Winry pleaded

"Why? he can take it" she turned and walked over to both of them.

That's when Edward began to cough harshly and blood spilled out of his mouth. "See you could have killed him" Winry bent down.

Izumi's eyes got huge "ED?" she had a frightened look on her face "AL what's going on? I didn't hit him that hard."

Al bent down and bowed to the floor in front of her "He's dying teacher."

"WHAT!" Sig said as he walked over by Izumi.

Izumi just stood there as both Edward and Al looked up at her with faces covered with bruises and all she could see was their childhood faces. She bent down and they both flinched and she wrapped her arms around both their necks "I'm sorry but I missed you so much."

"Forgive us teacher" they both said.

She leaned back "No forgive me."

She stood up "Now Edward what's this about you dying? I want to know everything." she put her hand out and began helping them up. Then she turned to Winry " And your pregnant with my" she paused "Should I say grandchild?"

Edward smiled "Yes..you should"

Izumi smiled a soft smile "I mean you two are like my own boys."

Al smiled "You have other grandchildren too like my son Albert."

"You have a son Al?" she was shocked.

"I also have another daughter from the other side her name is Jade. Then there's mine and Winry's daughter Crystal." Edward smiled.

"I've seen Crystal a few times when Winry brought her by" Izumi straightened up "Now I would like to meet the other two." she noticed the rings on Edwards and Winry's fingers "So you two got married?"

Edward began to talk fast "Yes teacher we did, a small ceremony here, we were going to invite you to the wedding when we got home."

She put her hand to her head "Calm down Ed I'm glad you finally did something right."

"Whew I thought you were going to beat me up again." Edward rubbed his head.

She sat down as Sig brought her a chair "Now Edward what's wrong with you?"

He stood up "It seems I have a mass on my left lung and they want to keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn't get bigger."

Izumi sighed and exhaled " I never thought my boys would have to face something like this. I thought I would be the one that would be gone before you got back. But I held on hoping and praying for you boys to come home. I am glad to see you both and Edward I want you and your families to come spend some time with us." She got up and patted Sig's chest " He has missed you" they both looked at Sig and he had tears in his eyes as he reached over and pulled both of them into a bear hug.

"We missed….you…to…Sig" they both wheezed out.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I really don't have one except…. MY FRICKEN BRAIN IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! I know this story is a little drawn out but I have to cover all the basis for the climax. So be patient and continue my brain doesn't work like most people's so some of this is a little far fetched. DRAMA, HEARTACHE, STRUGGLE, AND PERSISTANT LOVE. I CAN'T HELP MYSELF I JUST HAD TO PUT SOME OF MY LIFE STORY IN THIS.

I LONG TO GO HOME CHAP.20

Edward was supposed to be taking a nap. Al had went to the library with Albert to join the girls. Kashmir and Fuery went to the cafeteria to get lunch and Winry was sitting in the hall as Izumi and Sig walked out of Edwards room..

Izumi walked over and sat down next to Winry "He's asleep now" she turned and gazed down the hallway "Winry did they say how long he has?"

"No" she said softly staring at the floor "But he's only gotten worse since he got here." she rubbed her stomach.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Izumi turned and asked her concerned for her and the baby.

"No" she answered softly trying not to burst into tears.

Izumi nodded to Sig and he got up "I'll be right back with something" he said walking down the hall.

" Winry you need to eat to keep your strength up for the baby." She told her.

Winry looked at Izumi " You know…he knew" she looked down at her stomach "He knew I was pregnant and I didn't believe him" she began to tear up "Just like he knew I had gotten pregnant ten years ago." She glanced at Izumi "Do you know that's why he went back there. It was so Crystal and I would have a safe place to live." She started wiping the tears from her eyes "I keep wondering if he hadn't went back if this would have happened to him" she looked at Izumi " I feel like it's my fault that this happened to him."

Izumi looked at Winry " You can't blame yourself and it's not your fault Edward made the choice and you know how stubborn he can be." She remembered how when he was little he was so stubborn and persistent that it sometimes drove her so crazy she wanted to murder him in his sleep.

"Winry I want to talk to Edward when he wakes up" she stood up as Sig came back with a sandwich and some milk and handed it to her "Eat this and go sit with him" she handed the stuff to Winry "I'll be out here when he wakes up."

Winry took the sandwich and milk "Thank you" and she turned and walked into Edwards room.

Izumi turned to Sig "Honey I want my boy at home" She let a single tear fall then wiped the rest away.

"Yes Izumi we'll make room for them" Sig hugged his wife knowing she was hurting far more than she let on not to mention her health wasn't exactly great at this time.

Edward woke up to see Winry sleeping in the chair and smiled to himself he reached over to get his papers and was quiet enough that he didn't wake her up.' She must be exhausted' he thought 'she needs a better place to sleep' so he got up and walked over and gently picked her up and placed her in his bed. She let out a slight moan as she rolled over and continued sleeping.

He noticed Sig sitting in the hallway and Izumi was asleep up against him. Edward turned and got nauseas and he threw up in the trash can. He noticed there was blood coming up.

Izumi heard him and jumped up and ran over and grabbed his waist length golden hair and pulled it back away from his face as he continued to puke. Sig jumped up and walked over to Edward because he looked like he was about to loose his balance. Sig put his arm around Edwards waist to hold him up. Winry woke up and saw what was happening and freaked out.

Izumi turned to her "Winry go get a wet towel NOW!"

Edward went slightly limp in Sig's grasp when he was finished. Winry can back with the towel and handed it to Izumi and she began to wipe Edwards forehead and face "There….There my boy get it all out."

Edward looked at both of them "I'm done" he tried to stand and grabbed the wall Sig went to stabilize him "I'm okay" He looked at Winry "I'm sorry you had to see that.' he saw she looked a little pale " Are you okay?" he walked over to her "Have you eaten today" he was more concerned for her than himself.

She answered him softly "Yes Mr. Sig got me a sandwich."

"Good" he looked at Sig "Thank you"

"Are you okay now Edward?" Sig was very concerned about what had just happened.

"Yeah I am now" He looked at all of them "Let's not tell anyone else about this alright."

"What about the doctor?" Winry asked.

"OKAY JUST HIM!" Edward snapped at her and her head went down then realizing what he had just done he looked at her.

"I'm sorry" he motioned for her to come to him "Come here baby."

She walked over and hugged him tightly. He felt so much better in her arms then she helped him to the bed and he sat on it facing all of them.

Izumi spoke very sternly to him "Edward I want you, Winry and the girls to come stay with us for a few weeks."

"Teacher I have three other people to think about. I have Albert, Kashmir and Fuery their helping me with something for Mustang."

"THE HELL WITH MUSTANG!" she yelled then composed herself "Bring them too Edward."

"Alright but on two conditions" he smiled at her.

"What?" She snapped.

"You help me teach Jade alchemy and Crystal and Kashmir martial arts." It was a fair condition Izumi thought.

"Alright" she agreed "But who's this Kashmir girl."

"She's the one protecting my family and now with Shou Tucker wanting me dead I need her in top shape." he pleaded with a face she remembered all to well.

Sig put his hand on Izumi shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze "Oh alright" she looked at him and sighed "Can't say no to that face even now" she said softly.

She got up and walked into the hallway motioning for Winry to follow her. She turned and looked at the shaken girl and sternly told her "Winry your going to have to be stronger from here on out. Don't burst into tears every time something like that happens. He needs you to be strong and I don't mean to sound unfeeling but it's going to get worse from here and you have to be able to handle it." She reached over and took Winry's left hand and pulled it up "When he put this on your finger it was for richer or poorer in sickness and in health until death do you part." She looked down "I will help as much as I can but I'm not in the best of health either. It's taken everything I have today not to vomit my own blood."

Winry knew she was right so she looked at the older woman "Mrs. Izumi we haven't even told the girls yet. What do I tell them?"

Izumi got upset at that she thought the girls needed to know but she also knew that was up to Edward "Come on" she stormed back in his room.

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOUR CHILDREN EDWARD?" She yelled.

Edward jumped "N-N-No we haven't" then he looked at the floor "I want to tell them in my own time. They know I'm sick nothing else." He looked back to Izumi "I'll tell them myself in a couple of weeks."

"You better Ed or I will." She snapped.

"Yes teacher." He said softly he was worried though about what kind of effect this was going to have on them.

Meanwhile back at Central Armstrong came in to see Mustang "General Mustang Havoc has been causing quite the stir at the prison. He says he want's to talk to you." Armstrong stressed.

"Really he does now" Mustang didn't know what to think of this.

Armstrong walked closer "Yes he says it's about Shou Tucker."

Mustang was listening now "Okay I'll go see him."

"He seems like the old Havoc now. He's not all crazy looking and talking gibberish anymore" Armstrong turned and walked out.

"So Havoc knows about Shou Tucker?" he thought as he spoke to Hawkeye.

"It would appear that way sir." she replied.

"Oh…Riza you don't have to call me sir when we're alone. Everyone knows we're engaged." he smirked.

"Well that may be true but your still my superior." she smiled a slight smile.

"So let's go see what Havoc knows about Shou Tucker and why he didn't want Fullmetal and Al coming back." He said walking over to the door.

"Yes Sir" he looked at her "I mean Roy can we go now."

"Yes my little sexy hot mama" He whispered in her ear walking by her.

' Oh my gosh I'm going to blow his brains out before the wedding or I have this child' she thought "Let's just go Roy…..Sir" she smirked following him out the door.

The drive to the prison was a long one due to Hawkeye having to stop every couple of miles to throw up or pee. They finally arrived and went in to see Havoc.

"Well Havoc what do you know about Shou Tucker?" He asked sternly.

"Can I have a cigarette please General." Havoc asked.

"Tell me what I want to know and maybe you'll gat one." Mustang crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine I see how you could be pissed." Havoc said smiling.

"PISSED…YOU KIDNAPPED MY SOON TO BE WIFE AND FULLMETAL'S" Mustang yelled.

"I was drugged boss." Havoc blurted out.

"You were what?" Mustang could of swore he didn't hear that right.

"Shopu Tucker drugged me then wanted me to kidnap the women so he could use them for his experiments. I don't know what happened but I never gave them to him." He smiled "I kept them"

"I see so you were drugged and you kidnapped women to use as experiments but instead you kept them all in cages." Mustang repeated "Have I got that straight?"

"Yes I know he wanted to make them into" he thought for a minute "What was it he was going to turn them into?" He jumped up "Oh…golems and chimearas hybrids."

"Golems and chimeara hybrids?" Mustang was intrigued "Why didn't he want Fullmetal and Al to come back?"

"He said they knew to much about the experiment, I guess it had something to do with when the homunculus tried to get Edward to make a philosophers stone twelve years ago in the fifth laboratory." Havoc motioned to his mouth for a cigarette.

Mustang nodded to Hawkeye and she threw a pack on the table. Havoc grabbed them and lit one with the matches he had and inhaled deeply and blew it out "Ahh I haven't had one in weeks."

"Enough Havoc now finish" Mustang snapped "Why did you take Hawkeye and Winry?"

"He wanted Hawkeye to keep you in line" He took another hit and blew it out "Winry was taken after he found out Edward was back. I don't know if it was to keep him in line or to hurt him." Havoc replied.

"He should have known Fullmetal and I would come looking for them?" Mustang put his hand to his chin.

"I don't think he knew you and Hawkeye were sleeping together at the time. I think he just wanted Edward to come." Havoc put his cigarette out "Then he found out about Edward's illness." Havoc looked at Mustang "Is it true is he dying?"

"Yes" Mustang said softly.

"Shit" Havoc stood up "He was a good kid."

Mustang lost it at that point "HE IS A GOOD KID!" He put his hand up and was ready to snapped his fingers and make Havoc charcoal at that point.

"SIR!" Hawkeye said quickly.

Havoc's eyes got huge "I'm sorry General I know how you feel about the squirt."

"I can't believe you got involved in something like this Havoc and Edward Elric has more integrity in his automail pinky then you do right now." He said coldly.

Havoc put his head down "I know Sir and I'm sorry."

Mustang and Havoc were close and he knew the drugs Tucker had him on must have been strong ones to make him do something so stupid.

"Havoc your going to have to do the time for the kidnappings and you'll probably be court marshaled." Mustang went to walk out and stopped "But I'll see what I can do since you talked to me."

"Thanks General" havoc smiled.

"Oh and havoc enjoy the cigarettes" Mustang shut the door.

Havoc got a strange look on his face "Did he poison my cigarettes?" he looked at the pack then sniffed them "Nah" he said shaking his head.

"Well Sir what do you think?" Hawkeye asked while driving away.

"I think he's telling the truth and Armstrong was right he didn't have that crazy look to him like before." He wondered I he could actually do something for him maybe he could get him out early but then again he did kidnap Hawkeye.

"Do you want to go to the hospital and inform Edward?" Hawkeye asked glancing in the rearview mirror.

"I don't know what good that will do it'll only piss him off and right know he doesn't need that." Mustang knew it was them "We'll handle it ourselves."

"Is it wise to keep Edward in the dark Sir?" Hawkeye knew Edward was sick but she also knew he wanted Shou Tucker.

"We'll go talk to him later but I don't want this upsetting him to the point of him running off and doing something stupid" He thought for a moment "Al's state alchemist exam is next week." He stared out the window "So I'll inform him about what we found out. If he wants to help then I can't stop him."

"I see your point Sir" Hawkeye smiled.

"If Shou is out to get Edward then I'm certainly glad we put Kashmir with him. As outrageous as she is I doubt she would let anything happen to him." Mustang grinned "So I should inform her of all of this."

A few hours later Kashmir was standing in front of Mustangs desk as he explained everything to her. She listened then slammed her automail hand to his desk "So the upside down ass backwards man is after my employer." She smiled " This could get interesting."

"Hold on Kashmir you have three people to keep an eye on. Edward can take care of himself. It's Winry and the girls I'm worried about." Mustang said firmly.

"Yes if Tucker wants to hurt Edward he's already tried it by having Winry kidnapped. But if something were to happen to Edwards girls that would almost surly kill him." Hawkeye explained.

"I see" Kashmir thought "You do have a point the girls are his whole life they mean everything to him. But now that Winry's pregnant that makes her more of a target too." Kashmir stretched "Looks like I'm in for some over time."

"I'm trusting you with the lives of people I deeply care for Kashmir. So don't let me down" he turned towards the window "Oh and don't get all crazy, be alert and patient like Edward told you."

She saluted "Yes Sir" and turned and left.

"Do you think she can handle it Sir?" Hawkeye asked.

Mustang put his hand on his chin "If I were to have anyone watching Fullmetal's back who better then someone crazier and just as out of control as him." He turned and faced Hawkeye "She can handle it."

Kashmir got back to the hospital and walked into Edward's room to see him sleeping. She didn't know where everyone else was and she wondered why they would leave him alone. So she went outside the door and grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Kash" Edward called.

She got up and walked in the room "I thought you were sleeping?" she looked around "Where's everyone else?"

"I sent them to the library my teacher wanted to meet Jade and Albert" Edward turned the light one and she saw his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?" She was shocked.

Edward chuckled "My teacher…she's a firm believer in hand to hand combat and she's very good at it."

'Wow she must be good to give the Fullmetal alchemist a swollen eye. I heard he was fast but then again it has been ten years' she thought 'I want to meet this woman who taught him everything.'

"Kashmir" Edward looked at her "My family and I are going to Dublith for a few weeks. I would like you to come with us. I've also got permission for Fuery to join us."

"Well I'm not-" She remembered what Mustang had said and she had become fond of Edward and his family in the past few days.

"Alright I'll go with you." she smiled.

"Great and my teacher has agreed to teach you the same way she taught me. Hopefully you don't bruise easily." He laughed.

"Huh?" she gave him a confused look.

"Never mind" Edward waved his hand in the air "Where the hell's that doctor? He's suppose to let me out of here today?"

"Your getting out so soon? I thought they wanted to run more tests?" she was concerned about him leaving so soon.

"I'm done with tests for now. I just want to get on with my life." Edward got out of bed and stretched.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry about the type o's but when I'm writing fast and trying to put it out here I don't usually catch them. Izumi is now in control and I think Edward is trying to build his own girls fighting team. Edward is being very sexually orientated in this DON'T ASK ME IT WAS SOMETHING THAT JUST FLASHED THROUGH MY HEAD AND I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY. (Windows ha! So easy to break). I would like to thank my daughter who writes under the name Here Kitty Kitty Kitty for her input on this story and for loaning her personality to Kashmir.

I long to go home Chap. 21

Getting the doctor to release Edward was a fight he wasn't going to lose. As his family and him rode the train to he still remembered the look on the doctors face when he called when he called him a dumbass quack and walked out. If he needed a doctor he would go see Dr. Knox.

The train pulled in to Dublith and everyone got off and walked to the home of Izumi and Sig. When they got there Izumi turned to him.

"I want you to rest for a while Ed." she insisted and as much as he wanted to protest he knew he better not. She turned to Winry " That goes for you too." She motioned for them to follow her as she showed them a room.

"Here you guys get some sleep and I'll watch the kids and get our other guests settled." she shut the door.

"Well alone at last." Edward said walking over to Winry and putting his arm around her waist "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay how about you?" She kissed him gently.

"I'm actually feeling okay today" he smiled" It must be the country air or something" he went over and sat on the bed and patted it next to him "Come on if we don't get some rest she'll kill us" They both curled up on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Edward was awoken by a huge THUD "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He yelled still half asleep. Both Winry and him got up and looked out the window to see a pair of legs sticking up out of the flower bed. They saw Izumi and Jade running at her.

"AHHHH! MY GIRLS!" Winry screamed.

Edward took off out the door and made it to the front door and opened it in time to see Jade fly across the yard and hit the mailbox.

Izumi started for Crystal and Edward freaked knowing she didn't know martial arts so as Izumi's foot came towards her he jumped in front of Crystal and caught Izumi's foot with his face and that sent him flying. She looked up from her book she was reading while instructing the girls "Ed what are you DOING?" she asked.

"WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled looking around the yard at the two groveling and the one with the death grip on his leg.

Izumi put her foot down to the ground "That one" she pointed to Jade "Is pretty good" She pointed to Kashmir "That one needs some discipline" and she looked at Crystal "And that one-" Edward cut her off.

"ONLY KNOWS THE THREE MOVES I TAUGHT HER. SHE DOESN'T KNOW MARTIAL ARTS!" he was screaming.

" How do you expect them to learn if I don't teach them the way I taught you and Al?" she squinted her eyes.

"B-B-BUT THEIR GIRLS!" He was beside himself seeing them thrown across the yard.

Jade limped over " It's okay dad it's only a little blood."

"AHHH! SHE'S BLEEDING!" He was jumping up and down looking at his daughter.

Kashmir stood up and waved her finger in in front of her slurring "I think I almost had her that time but hey now there's two of her."

"I think that's enough for today." Edward told Izumi.

"Ed we just got started" she told him sternly "And what makes you think that's enough?"

"Well let me see" he looked around "SHE'S BLEEDING, SHE'S GOT THE TERMINATOR DEATH GRIP ON MY LEG" he looked at Kashmir "AND SHE PROBABLY CAN'T REMEMBER HER OWN NAME!" he yelled trying to pry Crystals fingers from around his leg.

Kashmir spun around "M-m-my name is Mrs. Fuery….right?" She said falling up against Edward.

"DAMN!" was all Edward yelled as he pushed her back on her own feet.

Albert was just sitting and laughing from the corner of the yard when Izumi looked at him "Albert darling do you want to come show the girls how it's done?" smiling at him.

"I'm not that stupid teacher my dad told me you'd kill me." he said running into the house.

"Well Ed I guess we are done for now." She walked into the house and shut the door.

"Oh great now I've pissed her off." Edward face-palmed.

"To bad for you Brigadier General" She smiled still slurring.

"Kash" Edward said snapping his fingers in her face "How many finger am I holding up?" He held up three.

"Uh…Six" she said before falling to the ground.

"Daaaamn it" he said sitting next to her on the ground.

"Daddy she's scary" Crystal said referring to Izumi.

"Yeaah I know baby but she's the best" Edward sighed as Jade came over and fell down next to him.

The girls were in tending to their wounds and Izumi looked out the window to see Edward sitting on the ground in the yard gazing into space.

"Hmm" She walked out side "Ed what are you thinking about?" she sat next to him.

"Huh?" he came out of his daze chuckling" I was just thinking about the time Al and I were fighting about something and you said we were being to loud and you proceeded to beat the crap out of us yourself." he chuckled again.

Izumi sighed " You boy's were quite the handful at times but without discipline and ass kicking you would have been soft."

"Yeah I know" he smiled at her again "Thank you teacher for always being there. When it came down to trouble you were always there to protect us" he laughed "In your own ass kicking way."

She smiled a soft smile then she got a serious look "Edward you want the girls to learn so you can't do it softly. You have to teach them so they'll be strong. Jade is a good fighter you taught her well but she needs to be more aggressive like you were at that age."

"I know I just don't want them to quit because it's to hard or they get hurt." he sighed.

Izumi stood up "Their your children Ed and their just as persistent and stubborn as you were to learn. Not to mention they have their fathers reputation to live up to."

"Alright then you work with Jade and Kashmir and I'll get Crystal up to speed." he stood up next to her.

It was the day of the state alchemist exam and Al went to call his brother because he was a little nervous and he wanted to talk to someone.

"Ed I'm nervous and I really miss Albert" He paused " How are you feeling?"

"Al don't worry you aced the exam once before a long time ago. And as for me I'm feeling okay today and Albert's fine too. Just go ahead and do what I know you can and I'll see you when your done okay." he smiled.

"Alright brother I'll talk to you later." Al sighed and hung the phone up.

Mustang called him into his office a few hours later "Al you passed the first part with flying colors" he stood up " So what are you doing for the next part it needs to be something good."

"I know and I have a plan I hope everyone enjoys it" Al smiled and turned to walk out "I'll see you tomorrow General."

Al had a talent for being able to transmute a part of his soul into a suit of armor. So he decided it was time to share that with everyone. He had them bring four suits of armor to the grounds and transmuted a part of his soul in to each one. Everyone was impressed and he passed the last part of his exam.

Two days later Mustang called Al into his office. He slid an envelope towards Al "This contains your name Al and here" He pulled out a silver pocket watch "This is now yours too."

Al smiled a huge smile as he opened the envelope and read the name "The Ironsoul alchemist" he picked up the watch and put it in his pocket "Thank you General."

"Congratulations Alphonse" Hawkeye smiled.

"Nice name Ironsoul alchemist" Mustang sat down.

"Wait till I tell brother he'll be so happy" Al was excited then he noticed the look on Mustangs face.

"What? What's going on" Al was a little concerned now.

"Well Al it's about Shou Tucker. Do you want to have a seat?" Mustang motioned for him to sit down as he began to explain what Havoc said and what Shou had planned and what was probably coming.

"Shou Tucker is going to try to kill Ed right?" Al said softly then he jumped up "Well I'm not going to let that happen and he better not try to hurt Ed's family or I'll-" he stopped and got frustrated then stone-faced "Kill him."

Both Hawkeye and Mustang's eyes got huge "Alphonse!" Hawkeye snapped.

"NO!….No one is going after my brother I will KILL SOMEONE OVER THAT!" he looked down "I know it's wrong to think that way we never believed in killing anyone but when It comes to Ed right now I WILL DO IT!" They could tell Al was pissed "Ed has always protected me now it's my turn" He pounded his fist into his hand.

"Al I don't want Edward to know about this you know how he can get and I don't want him doing anything stupid." Mustang walked over to Al "I have informed Kashmir about all this and she's watching his back."

Al thought for a minute "You know Ed's going to figure it out it's hard to hide things from him especially if she's always looking over her shoulder."

"Well if he figures it out on his own that's one thing but I can control someone telling him. So until we get a lead on Tucker we all have to be on guard." He put his hand on Al's shoulder.

"I understand" Al said stone-faced then he grinned "I'm going to go call brother and tell him my new name." he left the room I search of a phone.

Edward walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered around talking and eating. He smiled "My brother is now The Ironsoul alchemist." He knew Al could do it and everyone could tell he was proud of him.

"When's he coming back?" Winry asked.

"He'll be here in the next couple of days and I think we should celebrate" Edward said rubbing Albert on the head.

Izumi stood up "Not that I'm happy another one of my boys became a dog of the military. I guess it is a special occasion for Al." She grinned "I'll kill him later" she laughed a devilish laugh. She knew Edward and Al needed to be together so she pushed aside her feelings about the military because she knew Edward was happy for Al and that's all she wanted was Ed to be happy.

Edward sat down to eat "Ed aren't you going to eat more." Izumi asked looking at the rice and vegetables on his plate. She was wondering why he wasn't eating meat.

"I find that the rice and veggies don't upset my stomach as much as the meat does." Edward had gained about twenty pounds on the other side but he had always kept it firmed up by working in the ship yard. But with Shou Tucker out there he needed to get back into shape.

"Alright Ed but I don't want you starving yourself" She said placing another spoonful of rice on his plate. He didn't protest he just smiled a big smile at her.

"I guess I'll work it off later" he looked at Winry and her cheeks turned bright red.

It wasn't that late but Edward and Winry were in their room. Both were laying in bed when Edward wanted to fool around some. For a sick man there was nothing wrong with his sex drive. He got up and locked the door and Winry looked at the gleam in his eyes and knew exactly what he wanted and she really didn't mind giving it to him. She thought 'Hell in a couple of months I'll be to fat to do this anyway.'

Edward walked over and got back into bed next to her as they started kissing he ran his hand down her body and it found it's way between her legs where he liked watching her get erotically aroused. He pushed her nightgown up over her breasts and began kissing them as he probed her again with his finger. He then remembered something he had heard about on the other side and she was in a state of pleasure at this point.

"Winry I want to try something" he whispered softly.

"Annnythinnng Edwwward" she whispered out in a long breath. He ran his tongue down her stomach and disappeared under the covers.

"Oh…OH MY" she grabbed the head board above her head. "Ed….ward is thaaat?" she paused as she let out little squeaks of pleasure "Is that your tongue?"

He smiled to himself as he buried his face in the moist velvety spot. Her legs began to move up and down slowly each at different times. He pushed both of them up and wiggled his tongue. He knew she was a screamer but what left her lips next he never expected. Her back arched as he drove his tongue deeper.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she let out a loud high pitched opera note that shook the whole house. She held it very well he thought as she convulsed and he ran his tongue back up her stomach and came out from under the covers. That was when he noticed the window on the floor in pieces she had shattered it with her voice.

He looked at her with her hair a mess and a distant stare on her face "Winry" he said softly. She reached over and he didn't even know where she got it but she pulled a cigarette out and lit it.

About that time the door burst open and Izumi, Sig and Kashmir were standing there "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Izumi yelled " IT JUST BLEW ALL THE WINDOWS IN THE HOUSE OUT!"

Kashmir looked at them and knew from the last time "Oh brother" she waved her hand as she turned and walked off.

Sig looked at Winry "You really shouldn't be smoking" She had a blank distant stare on her face as she took two deep inhales and exhaled then put it out.

"I'm sorry teacher I'll fix the windows tomorrow." Edward said trying not to laugh.

"WHATEVER YOU DID DON'T DO IT AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME?" she yelled knowing it had something to do with sex.

Winry finally snapped out of her daze " OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SHEER PLEASURE I'VE NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE IT!" she was dancing around with her hands on her cheeks and a gleam in her eye.

"Winnnnnry" Edward could see Izumi was about to lose it.

"It won't happen again" he said still trying not to laugh he knew he was going to have to tell Sig about this maybe it would loosen teacher up.

Izumi turned and stomped off after giving Edward a dirty look.

"Sig I have something to tell you about tomorrow" Edward smiled.

Sig turned "If it will render Izumi that way please fill me in" He shut the door.

Edward turned to Winry "I'm going to call that the lion purrs softly attack from now on." he leaned over and kissed her.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked wondering what he had been doing for ten years.

"That was the first time I've ever done anything like that but I heard guys talking about it on the other side." Laying down next to her he began to caress her breasts again and kiss her neck. He knew she was ready for the taking so he just primed her up a little and the took her and savored every bite of her that she gave him.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Alright Izumi has straightened Edward out on the whole training situation so let's see how far he takes it.

I long to go home Chap.22

The next day Edward finished replacing the windows with Sig's help and Izumi's ball crushing stares. He then worked with Crystal while Izumi worked with Jade and Kashmir.

She turned to him "Ed you've gotten slow being on the other side." His reflexes weren't what they used to be so she walked over and started throwing punches at him. "I'm going to get you back in prime fighting condition. I guess the other side is not as good as expected" she said grabbing his arm and flipping him through the air.

As he hit the ground "I guess not" he flipped his legs over his head and stood up "Crystal that's enough for today I need to talk to Sig." He smiled to himself.

"What have you got up your sleeve Edward?" Izumi asked curiously.

"I just want veggies and rice for dinner if I'm going to get back into shape." he walked into the house.

Izumi turned to the girls "He actually looks pretty good he's kept his body toned up. But your father used to be faster with his reflexes." she looked at Jade "He didn't fight much over there did he?"

Jade shook her head "Fight why would he have to no one was trying to kill him over there."

"You know about that?" Izumi said surprised.

"We do have ears you know and lately he's been on guard all the time." She looked at Izumi "He's training us for something isn't he?"

"Weeell" Izumi put her hand to her chin "You've got it all figured out don't you?" She stepped forward and grabbed Jade's arm and flipped her through the air. Then she turned and flipped Kashmir and she turned and bent down and swiped Crystal's feet out from under her as she stood up.

Edward watched from the open window as she started to walk to the house then stopped and turned to the girls "Go over the lesson until lunch."

The girls all got in a circle and Crystal drew a circle on the ground and they began to go over Izumi's lesson "The circle denotes the circulation of power in order to call upon-"

Edward had his eyes closed sitting by the open window when Izumi came in and heard him repeating the lesson with the girls "And to harness this power one must draw a structural matrix over the circle."

"Well" she smiled "You still remember after all these years?"

"Yeah" he opened his eyes "You nearly beat it into our heads." he smiled.

She looked out the window at the girls "Let's just hope they do too."

It was a few night's later and everyone was asleep until the familiar "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" rang through the house and shattered all the windows AGAIN.

Edward sat up and laughed "Weeell I guess Sig used the lion purrs softly attack on teacher."

"Edward you didn't?" Winry smacked him on the arm.

He gathered her in his arms and smiled "Yeah I did" as he snuggled next to her "Come on let's get some sleep" he pulled the covers up and closed his eyes.

The next morning Edward awoke to see all the girls practicing in the yard. He got up and helped Sig replace the windows AGAIN! Kashmir had her sickle out and was throwing and twisting it around.

"She's going to chop her own head off with that thing." Edward flinched as she barely missed cutting her own neck open.

'Holy crap' he thought for a minute and looked around. He thought 'We'll if their going to learn to use weapons it should be now.' He took down three carving knives and alchemized the edges flat. He picked up three paring knives and alchemized the edges.

"Ed what are you doing?" Izumi curiously asked.

"You'll see" He picked them up and walked out grabbing the ax on the way from the wood pile. He got outside and motioned for Jade and Crystal to come to him.

"Here" He handed Jade the carving knives "When you can catch these by the handles" he said juggling them "We'll move to the next stage." He handed Crystal the paring knives as they proceeded to try to start juggling them. After watching them for a few minutes he was glad he alchemized the edges.

He looked at Kashmir and shook his head and walked over and in her full swing he grabbed the sickle with his automail hand then broke it in half.

"Heeeeey" she said.

He grinned at her and handed her the ax "Twirl it and get a stride going" He took a piece of chain and began to swing it around flicking his wrist and swinging it from side to side like he used to do his pocket watch in a rhythm "Follow the flow of your body Kash, whatever feels comfortable."

She began to slowly twirl it from hand to hand "Heey I think I got it somewhat."

"Yeaah, keep practicing then try to swing it around and come back to that same twirl" he stepped back a few feet "Slowly at first there's plenty of time to speed up later."

As he turned to the girls Jade had already mastered catching the knives and know she was putting a twist on it. Crystal was having luck with two knives so he walked over and helped her and thirty minutes later she had all three going. He smiled as he walked into the house leaving them to practice.

Winry didn't understand "Edward you gave them weapons?" Izumi listened as she kept chopping meat behind the counter.

"Yes their alchemy is slow in a fight there's usually not enough time to draw a transmutation circle to transmute. The weapons are to compensate for that."

"Edward I don't think weapons-" he cut her off.

"I don't mean to sound cold and unfeeling Winry but my girls will be able to fight someone and take them down by force if necessary" he turned to walk out "That goes for Kashmir too" he stopped and looked at the floor "She'll probably be the one helping them at the last of their training" Then he walked out.

"Ed" she said then yelled after him "EDWARD!"

Izumi kept her head down "He's trying to save their lives Winry."

"But Al drew transmutation circles when they used to fight." She explained.

" Yes but Ed didn't have to draw one so he had time to do it. My boys were more trained in fighting so they could fight and only use alchemy when necessary." She looked up "You must train the body to train the mind."

'What is he training them for?' she thought as she watched out the window. He was teaching them stances and how to throw the knives in the air and flip then catch them.

Edward watched the girls and praised them when necessary and then corrected them when necessary. He knew it was time to tell them as he looked down the road and saw a familiar figure coming closer.

"AL!" he yelled and waved.

"BROTHER!" Al began to run towards him and stopped as they shook hands.

"Good to see you" Edward told his younger brother and he knew he had to tell him one more thing " I am so proud of you Alphonse I knew you could do it Ironsoul alchemist."

Al's cheeks turned red as he blushed "Stop it Ed" he looked at the girls practicing "They look good brother."

"I hope so " he looked away "They have a hard fight coming" he looked at Al "I'm going to take the girls for a walk with me. We'll talk later when I get back alright."

Al knew what his brother was going to do by the look in his eyes. He was going to tell the girls finally. Edward walked over to the girls then looked back to Al.

"I'm glad you're here Al" he smiled softly.

Al stood there and watched them walk off and he knew things would be different after today.

Edward and the girls walked for a ways down the road then he stopped and looked at them "You know I am very proud of you and that I love both of you very much." he turned to stare at the country side this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Dad what's going on?" Jade asked seeing he was having some talking "If this is about the guy trying to kill you we already know."

Edward smiled and turned to face them " Oh my Jade I could never keep anything from you" he sat on the brick wall that lined the road "But no it's not about him."

He motioned for them to come closer "My Jade with hair the color of fire to match your spirit" then he looked at Crystal "Crystal your compassion to help people makes me proud." a single tear rolled down his cheek " You are both the best parts of me" he looked down "I'm not going to sugar coat this so here goes" he pulled them both close "I'm dying girls."

"WHAT!…NO!" Jade screamed as he held onto her "YOUR WRONG! YOU CAN"T!" She pushed against him wanting to run.

Crystal looked up with tears flowing from her eyes and it reminded him so much of Winry "Dad you can't die" she hugged him tightly.

"Listen to me" trying to calm them down.

"THAT'S WHY YOUR TRAINING US ISN'T IT?" Jade screamed as she fell to the ground sobbing "So we can help you fight this guy?"

"Nooo my Jade" he said softly lifting her up "I'm training you so you can carry yourselves in this world and continue the fight for the people" he pulled her to him " This world is not like the world you were born in. You have to be able to take care of yourselves and each other."

Jade looked at him "There has to be something we can do?" as both girls hugged his neck tightly. Edward looked to the sky and thought 'God take care of my girls' as he sat there he realized soon there would be another part of him in this world.

"Girl's you have to promise me" he pushed them away to look at him "That you will train your brother and take care of him when he get's here."

Both girl's saw the look in his eyes and knew what he wanted them to do "Yes dad" they both said as he sat there and held both of them.

Edward and the girl's walked back to the house and when Winry saw them she knew he had told them. Both girls ran in the house and went to the room they were staying in.

Winry turned to Edward "So how did they take it?"

"As well as can be expected" he said sitting at the table.

"Give them some time Edward" Winry said hugging his neck. He looked up at Izumi as she chopped meat.

"Teacher I think it's time we go home to Resembool. Thank you for helping with the girls and straightening my thinking out."

"Edward….you and Alphonse are the best thing that I have ever done and-" She paused and there was awkward silence for a few minutes "I love you both" She said softly.

He got up and walked over to her and hugged her "I know and we love you too.' he said as they shared a tender moment before she snapped back to her old self.

"ALRIGHT now get out of here I can't get any work done with you blubbering all over me." she said wiping a tear away and pushing him slightly backward.

Edward turned "Yes teacher" as he took Winry's hand and walked out.

Izumi broke into tears when they left the room and put her clever down " My dear boy may God have mercy on your soul and give you strength."

It had been a couple of hours and Al went to go check on the girl's. He went to knock on the door when two words rang through his ears "Human transmutation."

He burst through the door "What are you two thinking?" he stood arms crossed " You will not try human transmutation it is forbidden that's how a homunculus is made."

"But Uncle Al-" he cut her off.

"I know your hurting so am I, But you will not bring my brother back as a homunculus. With everything your fathers filled with at this point who knows what he would come back like." He turned around " You need to forget this right now and never speak of it again" He turned and looked at them "DO you hear me?"

Both girl's flinched "Yes" They said as he shut the door. Crystal looked at Jade " Are we going to forget this?"

Jade gave her a sly look "NO!… he was brought back once before. There has to be something in these books that will make it successful " she slammed her hand down "We just have to find it."


	23. Chapter 23

AN: The beginning of this chapter was inspired by something that happened to my daughter. I can't stand people who can't just come out and tell you straight they hide behind the old cliché ( Uh… who's this? or you got the wrong number) fine if you don't want to talk to me anymore but JUST FUCKIN GROW A BACK BONE! I'M SOOOORY BUT SHIT!

I long to go home Chap. 23

Two days later Winry called Pinako and told her they were coming home. They all boarded the train and got settled in.

It was about six hours into the ride when the car door swung open and Hartman walked in. She was holding a syringe as she walked or I should say slithered up to Edward.

"Mr. Elric, Dr. Knox needs more blood. I've been trying to find you for two days." she slyly said.

Edward had a lot on his mind so he really didn't think twice when she said Dr. Knox "Oh…..Alright" he said sticking his arm out.

She pulled the cap off as he looked out the window and she smiled a devious smile as she was about to stick him.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm "What's in the syringe Hartman?" Kashmir asked as Edwards attention went to the whacked out nurse and he pulled his arm back.

"I'm just taking more blood" she smiled.

Kashmir looked at the syringe "It should be empty to take blood" she said as she bitch slapped her backwards.

Edward looked at Winry and the girls "Get to the next car NOW!"

Al stood up and was about to move when Edward put his hand on his shoulder "No."

Kashmir moved towards Hartman and she threw a kick. Kashmir grabbed her foot and spun her around letting her fly into the wall.

Edward reached under the seat and pulled the ax out. Then he motioned for Al to grab Fuery who was shaking under the seat. Al grabbed him and pulled him out the car door.

"Boss you need to leave" Kashmir looked at Edward "There might be more."

"Do what you must" Edward said sliding the ax down the aisle towards her. He looked at Hartman "Good bye Hartman." was all he said coldly as he turned to walk out.

Kashmir stopped the ax with her foot then flipped it up and caught it. Edward, Al and Fuery were watching through the car door window.

"I thought you were my friend but your such a sadistically stupid bitch I should have expected this from you" Kashmir grabbed Hartman and punched her in the face.

"I needed the money and anyway I want to move on with my life. You're so mean to me. I mean listening to my problems and all was quite nice of you. I do genuinely like you. But I just have to think of myself right now." Hartman spat back.

"Oooh really" Kashmir said to Hartman as she stood up "Well I genuinely like my boss so I'm glad I don't need people like you in my life anymore" Hartman lunged at her and Kashmir jumped in the air and flipped over her head and landed behind her.

Al's mouth fell open "Did you teach her that Ed?"

Edward started shaking Al back and forth " DID YOU JUST SEE THAT AWESOME MOVE?" He said excitedly "THAT'S MY GIRL" he threw his fist in front of him "YOU GO GIRL!"

Fuery watched intensely as he said slowly out loud "She's sooooo hot."

Hartman turned to face Kashmir as she stood with her back to her "You came here to kill the man who took me in and gave me a purpose to live on. A man who showed me I wasn't a vile, stupid, out of control, emotional wreck like you!" Hartman lunged at Kashmir again and Kashmir went Abraham Lincoln vampire hunter on her ass. She swung the ax and took her head off then jumped in the air and brought the ax down and split her in half.

"Oooooo!" Edward and Al both flinched "FUERY DID YOU SEE THAT?" Edward said excitingly shaking him by the shoulders.

"My glasses fogged up" Fuery said as Edward grabbed them, cleaned them and stuck them back on his face " Sheeee's sooo hooot" was all he said again.

Kashmir looked down at Hartman's split corpse "Now all you are is blood stains on my clothes bitch." and she was covered from head to toe in it as she thought 'No one will ever hurt my boss' she spit on her "Now rest in pieces."

Al looked sideways at Edward "Ed what have you done?" he looked back at Kashmir walking towards them with her ax "You've created an assassin."

" No Al I've created evolution" he opened the door "That's my girl."

Al thought for a minute and realized what Edward meant. He had created a protector for his family with the next phase of fighting skills she would need to beat anyone that threatened them.

" Now to get rid of the body" Edward said looking around.

"Your going to get rid of the body?" Fuery asked knowing he would have to tell someone.

Both Edward and Al looked at Kashmir "PULL YOUR SHIRT DOWN SOME!" They said at the same time.

"What?…Oooo!" she pulled the front down reviling the top of her breasts some standing only inches from Fuery's face as his glasses fogged up again.

"Fuery we have to dump the body" Edward said again.

Fuery smiled a goofy smile as he gazed at breasts "What body?"

Al patted his shoulder as he walked past "That a boy" as he followed Edward.

"Take him to the other car Kash" Edward instructed.

"Yes boss" She took Fuery's arm and led him out as he leaned his head on her shoulder and gazed up at her with passion in his eyes.

Edward and Al walked over to where the mess was on the floor "Well brother I see I don't have to worry about your back now."

Edward was looking around for a place to get rid of Hartman "I didn't want you to have to Al."

Al looked out the window and saw a pack of foxes "Look Ed…foxes" He said enthusiastically.

Edward opened the window "Well lets give the crazy bitch a proper burial " Edward said coldly wondering if she was just after him or if she would have went after his family.

Al felt strange about doing this it seemed like since they had returned all their logical thinking had went out the window like Hartman was going to. " Ed what's wrong with us we've turned into everything we've never wanted to be."

As they threw Hartman's corpse pieces out the window. Edward turned to his brother "I know Al but when it comes to my family I'll hide a hundred corpses to keep them safe."

Edward picked her head up then moved the mouth "Keep them safe Al" He said in a squeaky voice then he chucked it out the window. Al thought his brother had completely lost his mind as he shook his head trying not to laugh.

"AHHHHHH" was the high pitched scream that came from the other car.

Edward jumped "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Al being the optimistic one turned to his brother "Well Ed you just sent your blood soaked ax toting assassin with Fuery who was drooling over her with fogged up glasses into the car where your wife and kids are."

"HOLY CRAP!" Edward took off out the door.

All Al heard was "Baby…baby…..NO!…..BABY PUT THE WRENCH DOWN!." then a huge THUD. Al entered the car to see Edward on the ground with his leg twitching in the air.

Winry looked at Kashmir "You need to go take a shower before you scare the kids."

Crystal who had Edward's personality too turned to her mother "Don't worry mom one day I'll be covered in blood like that" she smiled a huge Edward smile as Winry swayed and passed out cold on the floor.

"I'll help you take a shower" Fuery said with his eyes gleaming with sparkles.

Kashmir smiled and patted his head "Oh your cute but no thank you." She went to walk out then turned to him again "Maybe next time though." then she walked out.

Fuery looked at Al "WOW! Even bloody she's hot."

"Yeeeeah" Al said walking over to pick Edward up.

Edward walked over and began fanning Winry's face as he looked at Crystal "Wha'd you say to mommy?" he said smiling.

Kashmir came back from her shower and sat down. Fuery was staring at her over the seat with his head on his hands as Edward walked by.

"Fuery quit thinking those thoughts or I'll have to kill you" Edward told him watching the color drain from his Fuery's face "Just kidding" He pointed to the seat and Fuery turned around and slid down in it.

"Kash can I sit down?" Edward asked.

She looked at him wondering why he was asking "Sure boss you don't have to ask."

Edward snickered "I told you to call me Edward. When you call me boss I feel like I should be wearing a pin striped suit, a fedora and a red carnation."

"I know that was probably hard for you to do." Edward said smiling a soft smile.

"No…no" In a very enthusiastic voice " It wasn't I've actually wanted to do that for quite some time now." She smiled.

"Kashmir I want you to know I'm very proud of the way you handled yourself. Promise me though you will only use these new skills for taking care of people." he looked out the window "You are a very talented, smart, pretty woman and remember that."

"What do you think I'm going to become another Barry the chopper?" She laughed "Bos-" he put his hand up " Edward I am very grateful to you for what you did for me. You saw something in me no one else did and you brought me into your family knowing nothing about me" she looked down "And that means a lot to me. I would give up my life to protect you and your family."

He grinned "Thanks Kash you just past the final test. Giving up your life for someone is the greatest sacrifice someone can make. Take it from someone who knows" He got up "I have something I have to go do now" He pointed behind her "I think you have an admirer" Her cheeks turned red as she looked out the window when Edward walked off.

He walked to another car that was empty he sat down and began to talk out loud "God I know I didn't believe in you when I was younger,. But over the years you've showed me your real. I wonder if you even hear me God or has everything I've done in my life made me unable to be saved. I really need to know if you can hear me, Can you send me a sign or something? Am I really savable? Is this the destiny I'm to live with or to die with? I'm just grateful that you gave me this time with Winry and my girls. I know you're the one in control of everything so I'll leave it up to you and thanks for listening." He wiped the tear from his eye and turned around and came face to face with Al.

"I was wondering where you went" Al said sadly "You were praying weren't you Ed?"

"Yes Al I've come to know that God is in control of everything and I was just asking him some things." Edward smiled "It's all in his hands now little brother we are but mere specks of sand compared to his power."

"Yeah I know" Al said as he watched his brother leave the car. He didn't know if it would help but after Edward left Al began a prayer of his own "God I would like you to help my brother. He has sacrificed so much but not as much as your son. I know Ed has his faults and he's sometimes stubborn but he's still my brother. Please give him the answers he seeks. I would give up anything to save him please God help him and thank you for listening."

When they reached the Rockbell house Pinako came outside and stared at the eight people walking up to the house then she turned to Den "Well I don't see where were going to put everyone." The dog whined as she waved to them.

Edward walked up to her "Hello granny."

Pinako puffed her pipe and blew it out "Hello Ed I don't know where were going to put everyone but we'll manage,"

Al looked at Pinako "Didn't you want a couple of rooms added on."

"Yeeees" Pinako squinted her eyes at them wondering what they were going to do.

"Alright then" Edward said smiling as he walked over to one side of the house. He clapped his hands together and put them to the house and two rooms formed.

He backed up "Ha, instant add on."

"Looks good Ed" Pinako stared at it "Thanks"

Everyone walked into the house and Pinako stopped Winry outside "So how's he doing?"

"He's okay he hasn't thrown up blood in about a week. But then again he can only eat vegetables and rice. This was the first time he's really used his alchemy. He's also lost about ten pounds in the last two weeks" she looked at Pinako " But he seems happy so as long as he is I am."

"Alright dear I'll make sure to cook rice for dinner." the older woman smiled "As long as you guy's are happy that's all that counts."

Later that day Robert and Rose came by to talk to Winry and Edward. Winry answered the door "Hey guys nice to see you" she said smiling.

"Hey we know you just got back but we couldn't wait to tell you and Edward" Robert smiled as he walked in "Were getting married this weekend."

"That's wonderful you guys" she smiled "But weeeell Edwards asleep right now." she told them.

"Asleep?" Rose asked concerned.

Robert was a little worried now "Is he okay?"

"Edwards fine" he said walking down the stairs and over to Winry.

"Oh great your up" Robert said looking at him and noticing he'd lost some weight "Hey Ed are you slimming down?"

"Yeah I need to get back into shape." he smiled.

"Oh….Well anyway Rose and I were wondering?" Rose got tired of waiting for him to ask. So she blurted it out.

"Edward would you give me away at the wedding this weekend" She started fidgeting "I know it's short notice but I have no family and well-"

Edward stopped her "It's okay Rose I would be delighted to give you away."

"Thank you Edward" She said shyly "Oh Winry I need a maid of honor and you're the only girl I really know."

Winry smiled "I would love to Rose."

"Alright then now that it's settled why don't we all go to the bar" Robert teased as everyone went silent and he laughed "Just kiiiidding."

Edward shook his head "Shit Robert I thought you wanted to get me in trouble again."

They all laughed as Winry invited them for coffee and Robert reminded Edward " Hey you got yourself in trouble last time."

"Yeah, yeah" Edward said waving his hand over his shoulder walking into the kitchen, That was when he began coughing "Excuuuse meee" he said running outside.

Everyone stopped and looked at Winry and she just froze knowing what was happening "Winry now I know that's not normal most people don't run outside when their coughing." Robert got really concerned at this point "I'll go see if he's okay."

"NO!…Uh Robert" Winry didn't want anyone seeing him that way "He'll be fine."

Robert stared at the door watching for him to come back as Winry went on making coffee and Rose sat down. Robert got tired of waiting so when Winry wasn't looking he slipped out the door.

He found Edward bracing himself against the wall with his hand and he was throwing up "ED?" he walked closer "Are you okay?"

"Hold on Robert" Edward said putting his hand up " Can you please hand me something to wipe my mouth with." Robert pulled his handkerchief out and handed it to Edward.

"Here buddy"

"Thanks" Edward said wiping his mouth as he turned around but he missed a spot of blood by his mouth.

Robert noticed he was pale then he noticed the blood and he reached for Edward "Ed what the hells going on with you? Are you alright?" Robert was a little frightened now "Come on" He said wrapping Edwards arm around his neck "Let's get you inside."

"NO!" Edward snapped "The front porch please" so Robert helped him to the front porch.

As he sat him down "Alright Ed what's going on?" Robert knew something serious was going on now.

Edward couldn't hide it anymore "I'm dying Robert."

"Dying" Robert said softly "No you're fucking with me aren't you?"

"I wish I was Rob." Edward sighed.

Robert sat next to Edward confused "Wha- I- How?"

"I have something on my left lung and it's killing me." Edward explained.

"Wooow Ed I'm sorry" Robert put his hands to his head "How's Winry? How are you dealing with this? Do the girls know?"

"It's okay Rob I see your just as stunned as I was. Those same questions ran through my head too." Edward turned to him "Robert promise me you won't tell Rose till after her day. She don't need to cry for me she needs to cry tears of joy." he smiled.

"Alright Ed I understand" Robert couldn't believe this. Edward seemed so strong and he'd fought so hard to get back here 'It's not fair' he thought 'Winry's waited so long.'

"Hey Robert promise me something right now just between us" Edward looked at him.

Robert smiled "Anything bud."

"Promise me something else that you'll keep an eye out for all my girls after" he paused "You know" he smiled at Robert "And my son."

Robert gave him a surprised look "Your son."

"Yeah Winry's pregnant" He smiled.

"That's wonderful Ed" then he realized Edward probably wouldn't be here for that "Shit Ed I'm sorry" Robert sadly said.

"I'm not" Edward smiled "Now she'll have almost all of me when I'm gone." he got up and stretched "Well Robert what's your answer?"

"I will do it Edward you can count on me. Anything for you…..and thanks for trusting me to do it." Robert had a determined look.

"I knew you were the man for the job now let's go plan a wedding." Robert watched as Edward walked off and he followed him 'This is the strongest man I've ever seen. I would be completely losing it if I was him. I will do as he asks me because I owe him that much.' Robert thought to himself.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Okay I told you my mind didn't work like most peoples so here goes. Let's see what's going to happen.

I long to go home Chap.24

That Saturday Edward walked Rose sown the aisle and gave her to Robert in holy matrimony. But it finally hit him that he wouldn't be here to do this for his own girls one day. He stood across from Winry during the ceremony staring at the small baby bump she had now and he smiled 'Only seven more months to go' he thought.

He danced with the bride then his wife the rest of the day. Every chance he got he rubbed her belly and talked to it "I want my son to know my voice." he told her.

"He will Edward" She smiled.

Albert and the girls were chasing Rose's son around and eating everything in site. Robert and Rose looked very happy. Fuery had got up the nerve to ask Kashmir to dance. Al was mingling among a group of single ladies. Edward watched it all and just laughed 'Today is a good day' he thought as he walked over and sat down next to Pinako as she smoked her pipe in the corner.

"You look tired Ed" she said blowing the smoke out.

"A little granny but I'll just sit her with you for a few minutes." he smiled sitting down next to her.

"Alright son" she grinned "Hopefully if we both doze off someone will wake us up before everyone leaves."

"Or maybe they'll just leave us here among the cake" he drooled "Yum"

"Have you eaten today Ed?" she asked.

He got a sad look "I want some cake but I don't know how it will effect my stomach." he put his hands to his head "DAMN SWEETS! I can't help myself" he said through gritted teeth.

"Aw, Ed just have some you can always throw it up later." she laughed.

"Yeah huh" He reached for a small piece and shoved it down his throat.

"Don't worry I'll hold your hair back for you later." Pinako winked at him.

"Thanks granny" he smiled and winked at her "You're the best."

It was a beautiful Sunday morning the sun was shining brightly and the sky was a clear bright blue. Edward looked out and decided to walk down by the river. When he got there he sat on the bank watching it 'I wish the flow of life worked this way' he thought for a minute 'Well it kind of does it starts off rough than smoothes out in certain places then it gets rough again."

A strange voice came from a few feet away from him "You have a very good outlook on life Edward Elric."

Edward couldn't see his face because of the sunlight "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" he said cautiously putting his hand up to block the sun to see the man's face.

"Who am I? My name is Gabriel and I just know your name I've come here to talk to you Edward." Gabriel told him.

Edward looked the other way "Are you here to kill me Gabriel? Did Shou Tucker send you?" he said coldly.

"No Edward I'm not here to kill you I'm here to discuss something with you. I'm here to talk about human transmutation."

Edward dropped his head and sighed "So you're an alchemist?" He paused "Human transmutation isn't possible Gabriel."

"I'm not an alchemist Edward but I am a messenger." Gabriel told him "I have a few questions for you. Then I was told to explain some things to you."

"Alright" Edward said curiously because Gabriel had now peeked his interest.

" May I sit down?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah take a load off your feet" Edward said patting the ground next to him.

Gabriel sat down and Edward finally got a look at him 'He is a beautiful man and that glow about him is awesome' Edward thought. "So Gabe what's on your mind?" Edward smiled.

"MY NAME IS GABRIEL." he said sternly.

"Oh….okay…..sorry" Edward was taken back by his sternness.

"Edward did you and your brother truly believe you could pull a whole human out of Gods domain?" Gabriel waited for the answer and that would determine if he continued his conversation.

Edward sighed "Well to tell you the truth Gabriel at the time we were just kids and yes we thought it was possible." he dropped his head "But that was just foolish thinking all that happened was my brother lost his entire body and I lost an arm and a leg." Edward looked out over the river "Through all of our searching in our young lives we learned a lot. We learned things we didn't want to know." He cinched his right hand into a fist " We learned that people would sacrifice other people to get what they wanted." Through gritted teeth "Al and I swore we would never do that to get our bodies back." He looked at Gabriel "So you ask me if I thought it was possible to pull a whole human out of Gods domain?" a tear formed in his eye "I know what we brought back was not our mother and I know what she was. I had to kill her to make atonement for my sin."

Gabriel looked out towards the river "Your answer is truthful Edward and I see your heart is troubled but your compassion for human life and not your own is the reason I am here. You asked for answers so I am here to explain some things to you." He looked at Edward "The things that went wrong back then and what happened to you ten years ago."

Edward was listening intensely now " I have waited so long for answers so if you have them I'm listening Gabriel."

Gabriel began to explain something that completely blew Edwards mind but it made sense to him and cleared up a lot of questions he had for so many years.

"The portal you and your brother opened up was not the portal to God. It was your own portal of truth. You boys tried to pull something that wasn't there out of your own portal. Which resulted in an abomination, a homunculus by what you call it a living being without a soul."

"I see" Edward sighed and then began to cough.

"May I?" Gabriel asked putting his hand to Edwards shoulder. Edward shook his head yes not knowing why and Gabriel touched him and he began to breath easier and the coughing stopped.

"Wow" he said looking at Gabriel "I can breath" he took a few deep breaths "Who are you?"

"I told you I am a messenger Edward" he continued talking "There are many different portals that lead to different places in the universe. Your sacrifices for your brother gave you a chance to live. When you pulled your brother from the gate the last time and gave yourself for him we were watching. No greater gift has man to lay down his life for his brother." He looked at Edward " So you were allowed to put yourself back together mind, body and soul in another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Edward was stunned.

"Your brother so determined to find you sacrificed two abominations to open that portal and we were watching."

Edward looked at him " What are you guys a secret society of watchers or something? If you were watching why didn't you help?"

"We are not allowed to get involved with those things." Gabriel told him.

" What do you mean?" Edward asked confused now.

"Edward the last sacrifice you made touched us and our creator so much that you were allowed to go back to that place you had spent those two years in and your brother followed you and he was allowed to stay. No greater gift has man to lay down his life for love." Gabriel stressed "You are one of the few people who cares more about others than you do yourself. You have helped people in your life just because you thought they were treated unfairly. Edward Elric your spirit is a strong one and your soul is what drives you. Yes you have made mistakes but on your wedding day in that church when you gave your life over to our savior you were forgiven."

"Forgiven? What do you mean?" Edward was surprised.

"Yes Edward you were baptized that day and all your sins were forgiven. You made a very wise choice letting the savior into your heart."

Edward thought for a minute then it all made sense "Wait a minute your name is Gabriel and you're a messenger."

Gabriel took his hand off Edward and he went back to having trouble breathing. Gabriel stood up and walked behind Edward.

Edward was frightened when he looked at the massive shadow on the ground in front of him "You're an angel aren't you?"

"Yes Edward I am a messenger" Gabriel said.

Edward put his head down "Are you going to save my life Gabriel?"

"Remember Edward there is no equivalent exchange. God has a destiny for you but to fulfill it you must die and be reborn."

"Reborn?" Edward thought for a moment "My son?"

"No Edward" Gabriel said.

Edwards eyes got huge "Not Mustang's."

"No Edward" He said softly again "You will see me again" Then Edward saw the massive shadow in front of him with wings spread out disappear.

Edward turned suddenly "WAIT GABRIEL!" but he was gone "DAAAAMN!"

Edward thought 'What did he mean reborn? I DON"T UNDERSTAND GOD' He looked at the sky.

A small inner voice told him 'You will soon my son.'

Edward walked back to the house trying to make sense of what had just taken place. Al saw him and walked over to him.

"Ed what's wrong you have the same look I did the day after I slept with Faith." Al knew that look all to well it was a look of confusion and disbelief.

"Al you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Edward scratched his head.

Al smiled "Try me I'm the one that slept with the ghost remember."

Edward leaned over and whispered in Al's ear "I just had a conversation with an angel Al."

"Really….well wha'd he say?" Al believed his brother and Edward was wondering why Al wasn't looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Well?" Al asked excited.

"He explained a lot to me Al like how we weren't able to bring mom back. Where we spent the last ten years. Portals that connect to different parts of the universe and different dimensions." Edward was overwhelmed.

"WOW!" Al said looking at his brother "You look like your brain has been overloaded Ed, Why don't you go rest."

Edward sighed he did feel a little weak "Yeah I think I'll do that Al. I'll tell you the rest of what he told me later."

"Alright brother" Al watched him walk into the house.

The phone rang a few hours later and Winry answered it "Hello."

"Winry heeey is Fullme- I mean Edward there?" Mustang asked in a happy voice.

"Yes he is General hold on" Winry put the phone down and walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door.

"Edward are you awake?" She said softly.

"Yeah baby I was just laying here." he said sitting up.

"The General's on the phone for you" He got up and walked by her reaching his hand out to touch her stomach as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks" he walked on past her and down the stairs picking the phone up.

"Hello General."

"Heeey Edwaaaard gueees whaaaat?" Mustang sang.

" Your drunk?" Edward asked looking at the phone.

"No why?" Mustang got a strange look on his face

"Never mind…What's up General?" Edward asked now confused.

"Hey I need a huge favor" Mustang said looking across the room at Riza as she put books away on the shelf.

"What is it?" Edward looked at Winry and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well,,,,,uh….I…..ah….well….um" Riza walked over and grabbed the phone.

"Edward were getting married next month and Roy wanted to know if you would be his best man?" Hawkeye asked bluntly.

Mustang started jumping around behind her " YEAH, THAT'S IT."

Edward smiled "Sure mama Riza" He then smiled a devious smile "HEY and I want a sister too."

"Very funny Edward" She smiled.

"Wha'd he say?" Mustang asked bugging her.

"HE SAID YES ROY NOW SHUT UP WHILE I TALK TO MY BOY ABOUT THE BABY!" she yelled putting the phone back to her mouth "Now where were we?"

Edwards hair landed back on his shoulders after being blown backwards from her yelling as he put the phone back to his ear "Riza can I please talk to the General?" He said sweetly.

"Okay Ed." She handed the phone to Mustang.

"Hello" he said softly and cowering in his chair.

"What have you done to her?" Edward asked sternly.

" Nothing" Mustang said smiling at Riza "She's my little hot mama." Edward heard a THUD then "OUCH RIZA SHIT!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Edward yelled trying to warn him "ANYWAY General is everyone trying to get married before I die? Because it seems like weddings are getting moved up."

"NO…no Edward I just thought we better do it soon." He whispered in the phone "Before she kills me."

"Oh…okay" Edward laughed " I'll be there for my check up next month so that should be no problem."

"Alright then I'll see you then" Mustang said before hanging the phone up.

"I hope so" Edward laughed hanging the phone up. He looked at Winry and mouthed "WOW!"

"What?" she asked.

He turned to her and smiled "Have I told you today how much I truly love you baby?" He said kissing her neck as he hugged her. All the while he was thinking ' Thank you for not being as hormonal as Riza.'

"No you haven't" She said sliding her arms around his neck.

He looked into those big beautiful blue eyes of hers "I love you more than life itself."

She looked down "Edward" she said softly.

"It's true" He said as he began to slowly dance back and forth with her.

The girls came running in "Ahh, What are you guys doooing?"

He smiled at them "Heeey this is daddy's time to sweep mommy off her feet so come back in two minutes." he pointed to the door and winked at them as they left the room but not before turning around to look at their parents.

The girls could see they were very happy Crystal turned to Jade "They really do love each other don't they?"

Jade looked down "Yeaaah they do" she grabbed Crystal by the arm "Come on we have research to do."


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Okay the story has now shifted to my thinking outside the box mind. I do think a lot about the God, the supernatural, and what our world has become in these days. I believe that people can change and that we all make mistakes. But it is true there is no Equivalent exchange you are not saved by works alone it is by GODS GRACE.

I long to go home Chap.25

Fuery had been watching Kashmir practice in the yard from the window. Pinako walked in and lit her pipe "Well are you going to undress her with your eyes all day or are you going to talk to her?" she said blowing the smoke out.

Fuery jumped up and began to fidget "I….Uh….don't know what your talking about."

"Give me some credit boy" She turned to walk out "I've seen that look you have many times before" she handed him a napkin "Clean your fogged glasses and just go talk to her."

Fuery dropped his head "But what if she thinks I'm an idiot."

"You might be surprised" Pinako smiled.

Fuery stood up and cleaned his glasses, straightened his coat and fixed his hair "Yeah your right" he said walking out the door.

Pinako sighed "I just hope she doesn't take either one of his heads off."

He marched out to where Kashmir was twirling her ax "Kashmir I would like to talk to you."

He about shit his pants when the ax swung around and stopped inches from his neck and she looked up at him "What do you want to talk to me about Kain Fuery?"

"AHHH! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?" Fuery asked shaking in his boots.

She realized he was scared "NO…I'm not trying to kill you." she put the ax down "I'm sorry I actually like you a lot."

He smiled "You do?"

She stood up "Yeah Fuery… I think you're the best. I mean your smart, you can fix anything and your cute." she smiled at him.

"You think I'm…cute?" he blushed.

"Yeah" she threw the ax and stuck it in a log "Hey do you want to go for a walk with me? I could use a break."

Fuery's hand went to his head "Uh…yeah…..sure."

"Well come on then" she turned and started to walk off.

He got his thoughts together and saw her walking "Uh….hey wait for me." he said running after her.

Al was in the back yard sparing with Albert when he noticed Jade and Crystal sitting under a tree drawing things in the dirt 'They better not be doing what I think their doing' he thought walking over to them. They saw him coming and began to try to erase the circles but he saw them.

"Girls I thought we had already discussed this forget trying human transmutation." he scolded then looked at their faces.

"We're sorry Uncle but there has to be a way to save dad." Jade sighed knowing Al was disappointed.

Crystal bravely spoke up "Even if we have to sacrifice something to equivalent exchange we don't care."

Al dropped his head and sighed " Your just as stupid as we were. You know Ed and I said the same thing before we tried to bring our mother back." He sat down as Albert walked over "Our teacher once said everything that lives has to die that's the nature of the world. A soul impacts other souls and lives on in other hearts. Everything in this world flows, circulates and that goes for human lives as well. To bring someone back would disrupt that flow" He gathered some dirt and clapped his hands forming a horse like he did as a child "Brother told me once that the circle of life only goes one way and not even alchemy can change that."

The kids all looked at him as he stood up " People die but they are circulated through the cycle of life. Ed will live on in other ways just look in the mirror and you'll see him" he pointed to his heart " And no one can take him from here. Now forget human transmutation because what you bring back won't be my brother or your father" He turned to walk off then turned back to them with a serious look " If you keep researching this I will tell your father what your doing."

"YOU WOULD'NT HE'D KILL US!" Jade got upset.

Al had to stand his ground though " Your right he would so STOP NOW!" he tried to be stern but he knew he would have to keep an eye on them because once an Elric made up their mind on something you couldn't change it. It was the curse of stubbornness and persistence that ran in their family.

Crystal turned to jade " If he tells dad were screwed."

"Alright we won't discuss it here anymore we've only got a few more calculations to figure out and we'll definitely have to bump up the array. So I need you to study the circles and sides to figure out how many sides we're going to need."

"Alright" Crystal said softly not knowing if they should go through with it and realizing what would happen if their dad found out about all this.

Shou Tucker walked into the fifth laboratory that he had so cleverly rebuilt. He stood there and admired his army of chimeara golem hybrids. Over the past ten years he had successfully made about three hundred of them. Standing next to him was his most prized one 'Nina.'

He turned to her "My dear Nina soon you will have your chance to kill Edward."

This had been just one of the many experiments Shou had told Edward about that if they ever went public it would ruin him or even get him killed. He knew that all Edward had to do was remember that day in laboratory five and their conversation and he and his dear Nina would be killed.

"He almost successfully made a philosophers stone that day" Shou turned to Nina "But at the last minute he couldn't do it" He walked to the circle that was still there from twelve years ago and looked at the one on the ceiling "When he stepped into that alchemic liquid that day I want to know what he saw as it engulfed him."

Nina walked over and put her head on Shou's shoulder "Can you imagine what he must have gazed into Nina?" It might have been Gods domain and he may not even remember it. Just think of the knowledge that he must have laying dormant in his mind." Nina made a noise "Yes Nina my dear maybe your right we shouldn't kill him. We could try to access that knowledge if we could get our hands on him."

There was a date circled on his calendar as he pointed to it "This is the day of Mustang's wedding next month and I'm sure Edward will be attending. There's a big reception planned for afterwards" Soldiers are so easy to bribe for information he thought "That would be the time for a perfect kidnapping of one of the most famous state alchemists. Right under the military's nose it would make them look so incompetent ." He patted Nina's head "Then my dear after we've sucked him dry of knowledge you may kill him Nina."

He looked at the surveillance photos on his wall of Edwards daughters " They will make the perfect specimens for the other experiment I have going especially since they can do alchemy."

Nina made a slight noise "Yes Nina if they are prodigies like their father we should have a successful experiment and two extraordinary weapons."

Kashmir came back from her walk with Fuery and she had thought about it and talked to Fuery about Mustang's wedding. It was going to be hard for just her to keep an eye on the whole family in such a crowded gathering.

So she found Edward "Hey Edward I have an idea about security for Mustang's wedding."

Edward looked up from the paperwork he was doing and rested his elbow on the table and his head in his hand "Well Kash I'd like to hear it."

" I used to work with these two associates and their very good at fighting and alchemy. They are a brother and sister team. I'd like your permission to go find them and use them for extra security for the family.' She thought maybe he might say no because it was a military wedding.

He looked at her "Do you trust them?"

"Y-Yes" she said pacing back and forth "It's a huge job for just one person Edward I just don't think-"

He stood up "Calm down Kash" He walked around the desk "I understand since your head of security for this family" He raised an eyebrow at her " I suggest you go get a team you trust together."

She jumped and hugged him around the neck "Thanks" Then she jumped back realizing what she had done "I-I-I'm sorry."

He laughed "It's fine now go find your team. I'm sure Al and I can handle things while your gone."

"I'll be back real soon bo- Edward." She turned and ran out the door to go find the two strangest but deadly people she had ever known.

Winry walked in and she looked pissed "Edward" she said sharply "Why was Kashmir hugging you?" she stood there with her hands on her hips.

Edward chuckled "Is my wife jealous?"

"Yes when there's a young attractive woman with her hands on my husband." her foot started to tap.

"Winry she was just happy I told her to get some help to be security for the family at Mustang's wedding." Edward put his finger up and called her over "Come here" When she walked over to him he wrapped his arms around her waist "Baby your hot when your jealous" He smiled "I love you Winry "He pulled her chin up "Kash is like the sister I never had."

She looked down "I'm sorry Edward my hormones are out of whack" She looked down "And I feel fat."

"Baby your still hot" he laughed and found it quite flattering that she'd gotten jealous it made him forget about everything that was happening for a minute. It was like the very first small bump in their marriage. Everyone was always trying to make him happy or keep everything stress free around him it felt nice that she had gotten jealous.

"Winry I'm dying not to mention I waited ten years to come back to you. I married you and now your pregnant with my child and you think I would even look at another woman." he hugged her tightly "Thank you."

"What do you mean Edward?" she asked looking at him.

"Winry I don't want anything to change I don't want special treatment. I want people to tell me when something's bothering them like you just did. I don't want them to be afraid their going to kill me by telling me something." He knew that everyone had been holding things back "Kash loves you like a sister and she would give her life to protect you and anyone in this family. So please treat her like you would a friend."

"I know Edward and I told you it's the hormones. I like Kash a lot and I'm thankful she's here." She smiled "Anyway I saw the way she protected you on the train and I know she would do the same for any of us. Now can we please drop this I should have never said anything."

"No Winry I'm glad you did" He stressed "That's what I'm talking about if you wouldn't have it would have developed into something else. So please….remember when I used to not tell you anything. Well now I want to tell you everything baby."

"Edward….I think I'm going to lay down." she turned to walk out with a very confused look on her face.

"Are you feeling okay" he asked touching her stomach.

"Yes" she leaned close to his ear "But your confusing the shit out of me" she whispered then kissed his cheek.

"Oh…okay" he grinned.

Al walked into the living room about twenty minutes later and he noticed Edward sitting with his head resting in his hands "Ed are you okay?"

Edwards head came up slowly "I don't know yet" He sighed "Have you seen my girls? Lately they've been taking off and not coming home for hours." He looked Al directly in the eyes "Do you know what they're doing?"

"Uh…..No" Al scratched his head and chuckled.

"AAAAL what's going on? You were never good at lying." Edward stood up.

Al began to ramble "I tried to talk to them about it a couple of times I thought they'd stop. I don't want you to get mad at them or me." he was stressing a little bit now.

Edward gave him a sly look "Well Al I know they've been researching human transmutation. I was just wondering if you knew?"

"Yeees! Alright I told them to forget it and I tried to explain that it wasn't a good idea." He was really stressing now he thought Edward was going to get pissed at him for not telling him then it hit Al "How did you know Ed?"

Edward smiled at him "I just know little brother I can't explain it." He sighed "But if they're as stubborn as I think maybe I better talk to them."

Al let out a huge sigh "Okay I'm going to see if I need to change my drawers because you just scared the shit out of me."

"Huh?" Edward gave him a strange look "Oooo" he grinned "Go ahead and….I'm sorrrry." Edward laughed because of the look on his brothers face. He remembered he had always tried to scare the shit out of Al many times. Most of the time though it was just because he loved a good fight.

It was a couple of days later when Kashmir arrived in Silent City which was a town north of Table City in Creta in the West. She walked in to a foggy, dark town while looking around "Well I see he's put his own personal touch on the place." she walked forward and tripped over a bucket "Damn it" 'Now I'm starting to sound like Edward' she thought.

She stood up "LYLE!" she walked forward "HEY LYLE!" she threw her hands up "HEY LYLE! YO FUCK NUTS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

That's when the creepy naked dolls appeared walking towards her "Crap! Still the same old Lyle." She pulled her ax out and began a dance with the attacking dolls as she twirled and twisted, flipped and sliced and landed as she beheaded the last doll.

"HEY! HEY! YOU JUST JACK FUCKED ALL MY MIDGET BODYGUARDS!" He said walking out in his long flowing red king robe "Just who the HELL do you think you-"

He looked at Kashmir "Miriam?" he jumped up and down "Hey Miriam is that you?"

The next thing he knew wires were strapping him to the wall "I see you've sharpened your skills some."

She walked out of the fog into view "Hey Lyle what the hell are you doing to this place?" Another doll came out of the fog and she grabbed her ax throwing it and pinned the doll to a tree with the ax.

"Whooo the HELL taught you that?" he was intrigued now.

She walked over and put her face in front of his "Wanna meet him?"

Just then a tweaked out looking teenage girl came running in "BROTHER!" she tripped over a log and flew past both of them.

"I see your sister's still off her medication." she shook her head "LOOK! I have a proposition for you two if you can get your heads out of your ass long enough." She began to walk back and forth "You guy's are the best at what you do and I need your help protecting a good man who's dying and his family."

Lyle noticed that Kashmir was being sincere and that something had changed in her. His sister Hope stood up and rubbed her head as she looked at her brother and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if you let me down we'll talk about this. Just don't ill anymore of my toys okay" Lyle said smiling behind his creepy porcelain puppet mask.

She let Lyle down and began to explain to him everything that was going on. Lyle stood up and put his hand to his chin.

"Wow The Fullmetal alchemist the alchemist of the people is what they called him." He walked back and forth "His alchemy was extraordinary, he was a prodigy, a great alchemist and fighter."

Kashmir interrupted "He is a great alchemist and fighter."

Lyle turned to her "I WOULD LOVE TO LEARN FROM THIS MAN. You say he's back well if Edward Elric needs bodyguards WE'RE IN." He threw off his king robe "This place was getting boring anyway."

Hope was jumping up and down clapping her hands "Yeah getting boring." She was a scary girl at eighteen with her flowing black pig tails that stuck out from the sides of her head and goggles that magnified everything she worked on. They had nicknamed her Tinker Toy because she loved to take things mechanical apart to see how they worked.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Alright people I'm going to try to wrap this up by Chapter thirty but I'll have to see how it goes. What's going to happen next from here on out is a part of my mind that thinks in another realm. So sit back and enjoy the ride.

I long to go home Chap.26

Kashmir found a phone and called Edward and told him they would be on their way that afternoon. He was happy to hear it because Al had got orders to go check out some town in the North and he was just going to meet up with the family at Mustang's wedding in Central.

It was a few nights later when Edward got up to go to the bathroom. He was half asleep walking down the hall when he looked up and saw a scary face looking at him.

"AHHHH!" He yelled throwing a punch shattering the porcelain mask on Lyle's face.

"OOOOUCH!" Lyle yelled hitting the floor as Kashmir ran in just in time to stop Edward from tearing him limb from limb.

She flipped the light on "EDWARD STOP!"

"Kash?" he said as his automail arm stopped before he clobbered Lyle. Lyle laid on the floor rolling back and forth.

"Ahh, my face" he was blubbering.

Edward stood there in his boxers as Hope came bouncing out of the room. When she saw Edward her eyes started to gloss over as she walked up to him and put her head upside down in front of him with her huge magnified glasses on "Hey what else is automail?"

Just then a wrench hit her sending her flying backwards "NOTHING!" Winry said with steam coming out of her nose.

Kashmir looked at Edward "I'm sorry" She smiled "We're back… I just didn't want to wake you."

Edward cracked a grin "Good to see your home." He reached his hand down to Lyle "I'm sorry but you startled me." Lyle took his hand as he helped him up.

"My bad I shouldn't have been lurking around in the dark." Lyle said pushing his nose back into place.

Hope came fluttering back over "You better keep your distance girl." Winry glared at her.

"Ha ha ha" she said studying Edwards arm and leg "Nice craftsmanship" she reached out to touch his leg and Winry growled at her.

Edwards eyes got huge "Alright everyone back to bed before my wife starts eating the young." he turned to Lyle "We'll talk in the morning" he turned and began pushing Winry out the door as she glared at Hope.

Edward woke up the next morning and feeling something wasn't right he turned to Winry and gently woke her up "Uh…Winry did you happen to remove my leg last night?"

She rubbed her eyes "No" she said softly then she sat straight up in bed and her face turned into a scary sight as she reached for her wrench and got out of bed "DAMN HER I'LL KILL HER!" she yelled as she walked out the door Edward looked around the room and found a spare and stuck it on and went running after her.

"Winry just take it easy" he said following her. She kicked the door open and there was Hope with Edwards leg in pieces on the floor.

"ARWWWWWW" Winry screamed as she put her arm up and threw her wrench but Hope did a back flip and it missed her.

"'I'M GONNA TO KILL YOU!" Winry started towards her as Edward grabbed her around the waist.

Kashmir and Lyle came through the door "What the hell is-" Kashmir stopped when she saw the pieces of leg then she glanced to Edwards.

'WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE HOPE?" she yelled "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED? BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT." she walked towards her "NOW put it back together and give it BACK" she grabbed her by the front of the shirt and pulled her face to hers " Rule number one is DON'T EVER TOUCH THE BOSS!" she pushed her backwards "GOT IT!" she turned then stopped "Rule number two NEVER UPSET HIS WIFE! MY GOSH I'M WORKING WITH COMPLETE IDIOTS!" she turned to Winry "I-I-I'm sorry Winry I feel so stupid for trusting this foolish girl."

Winry seeing Kashmir was truly upset relaxed against Edwards grasp "I'm not mad at you Kashmir. I know you have no control over them." she smiled.

Edward looked at Hope "But I will" He walked over to her and bent down "I know you're a genius at what you do so since you like taking things apart I'm going to let you put some things together." He looked at Winry "I know your pissed but she can help you in the shop."

Winry looked at him shocked " Edward I don't think-"

He walked over to her "Trust me Winry she's going to be great I just know it."

Winry sighed and thought she could use the help. If the girl could be trained maybe Edward was right she could be great "Alright Ed I'll give her a chance" she glared at Hope "ONE chance."

"YAY!" Hope was jumping up and down.

Winry turned to Edward "I hope you know what your doing?"

He smiled at her "I do" he looked at Hope "You have an hour to put it back together and get it back on me."

He turned to everyone in the room "Alright I have two weeks to whip you into shape so training starts after breakfast."

He looked behind Winry to his girls "If you two can quit researching human transmutation for a day I could use your help."

Both girls got a shocked look "Ahhh."

Edward looked at them both "And no your Uncle didn't tell me I just knew" He took Winry's hand and went to walk off then stopped " We'll discuss this later my children."

Both girls looked at each other thinking 'We're screwed, we're screwed.'

Winry and Edward were making breakfast and Pinako was sitting at the table when Hope came running in with his leg in her hands "I'm finished and it's as good as new."

"We'll see" Winry said walking over and inspecting it then she turned to Edward "She's right it looks great" she said surprised.

"Good job kid" Pinako said smiling.

"Great , now can I have it back?" he smiled as he walked over and sat in the chair.

Winry looked at Hope "Here I'll show you how to dock it" she said smiling as Hope clapped her hands "You have to have a gentle touch but make sure it connects so he's not in that much pain."

"I'm ready" Edward said bracing himself.

"Come on help me" she told Hope as she showed her where to put her hands "1...2...3 PUSH!" they both pushed and Edward let out a groan.

Edward looked at Hope and through the pain managed "Well thanks to your antics now training is pushed back an hour." He looked up "I'm going to lay down can you get Kash to help me."

"Yeah" she said going to get Kashmir to come help Edward to the couch. As she laid him down she felt like this was her fault.

"I'm sorry Edward for all this." She looked at the floor.

"Kash it's not your fault. She's an enthusiastic one I'll give her that but with some discipline and stability" Edward drifted off "Sheee'll be greaaaat." then he was snoring.

Kashmir stood up as Winry walked up "He still sleeps with his hand on his stomach. He hasn't changed in ten years. Edward has always brought out the best in people and made them strong." she looked at Kashmir " Just look what he did for you" she grabbed a blanket and covered him up "He'll be fine in an hour it usually takes most people two hours to feel better but not him."

Two hours later Edward was up and revving to go. He had everyone in the yard training finding out what their strengths were.

"So you used to be called the String alchemist but you changed your name to the Puppet alchemist?" Edward asked Lyle.

"Yes" Lyle said proudly.

"Well I'm changing it back" he looked at Lyle "We don't turn people into puppets."

"B-But my image" Lyle gasped.

"Keep the image" Edward said " If you want to wear the porcelain puppet mask that's up to you" He turned "I don't care I just need you strong and precise."

"O-Okay" Lyle smiled.

During the training Hope came over to Edward "Mr. Elric I'm sorry I took your leg off."

"Okay Hope I accept your apology but don't let it happen again. Because if something happens I can't protect anyone without an arm and a leg." he smiled.

"Oooo I see" she looked down "I promise it won't happen again."

He patted her head "Alright back to practice."

Edward called Jade and Crystal over and told everyone to break for lunch. He walked into the living room and they followed as he pointed for them to sit down.

"Now girls I want you to explain to me exactly what you planning on doing to me after I die" he sat down and Winry stood behind him as everyone else filed into the room. Edward put his head down " Go ahead."

Jade began to speak "Weeell we are going to perform a human transmutation and bring you back as a homunculus."

Crystal smiled " Yeah then we're going to use the philosophers stone to bypass the equivalent exchange and get your soul back and bind it to the homunculus."

Edward stared blankly at them and put his hand to his head and ran it down his face to his chin. He looked at Winry then back to the girls he went to speak but stopped and sighed. He then rubbed his eyes and groaned then he got up and walked out the door scratching his head.

Winry turned to the girls "Wow no one has ever rendered Edward completely speechless. Through out his life he's always had something to say or an answer of logic for anything but you girls just did the impossible."

"Is that bad?" Crystal asked.

Winry sighed "I don't know it's never happened before" she turned "I need to write this on the calendar."

"Should we go talk to him?" Jade asked.

"I would" Winry said writing ED SPEECHLESS on the calendar. Everyone else just sat there not knowing what to say.

Jade looked at Crystal and stood up and walked to the door. Crystal stood up and followed her sister out side where they found Edward on the porch staring at the sky.

"Daaad" Jade said softly but he didn't answer.

Crystal spoke up "Are you going to ignore us forever?"

Edward sighed and turned to them "I'm not ignoring you I'm just trying to wrap my head around what you just told me."

Both girls looked at each other then back to him "Sit down my foolish, idiotic children." he told them.

" I want to explain something to you that a homunculus told me once." The girls sat down "She told me that Homunculi have memories from their life as a human. The homunculi fed on the red philosophers stones to become what they are. So when Al and I brought our mother back and she became the homunculus sloth she had few memories of us. But she said that she had to kill us because those memories are what tormented her and with us dead she could let those memories go and be free. She said they were like chains that bound her to her human life. So when I turned her liquid body into ethanol she evaporated into the air and was set free. She wasn't our mother and she had no soul and that was the path I chose…to kill her" He turned to them "So your telling me you would give up your limbs to bring me back on a freak chance you might bond my soul to a homunculus. Which would have the memories of this life and I would probably want to kill you. That's if I don't take the red stone from you" He threw his hands up "Wherever you plan on getting one and eat it by then I'll be so powerful you'll have to kill me." He shook his head "So if you don't mind I'd really rather just die and stay that way."

Both girls mouths fell open and they realized that their father had to kill his own mother even after everything him and Al had went through.

Jade looked up slowly "I guess we didn't research it that well."

Crystal felt a feeling of despair "Yeah I guess we didn't."

Edward smiled at them "I've already lived it girls and I don't want to live it again on the opposite side." he smiled "So don't try the human transmutation because it won't work even with the philosophers stone."

He held his arms out and both girls hugged him "We're sorry dad" they we're both crying "We just don't want to lose you."

Edward hugged his children tightly "No one wants to lose someone they love. It's just the way the flow of life works and sometimes it ends tragically and we just have to accept it. Accept there's nothing we can do to stop the inevitable circumstances." He knew their pain and he could feel it deep in his heart. At least Al and him didn't know their mother was dying till it was too late. His girls had to carry it with them knowing there was nothing they could do. He wondered if telling them was the right choice. He looked up at the sky 'God please take this pain and let them be free of the burden of guilt' he prayed.

Fuery was outside chopping wood and Kashmir caught a glimpse of him as she walked by the window. She backed up to take another look 'He is so handsome' she thought looking at him standing there in his uniform pants and a white tank top. He took his glasses off and wiped his head then put then back on and continued chopping.

He picked a pile and walked into the house as Kashmir walked over to him. "Here let me help you with that" she smiled.

"Uh….Oh okay" he said handing her a few pieces as she placed them next to the stove.

He almost dropped the rest he had in his hand and she turned to help him catch them. That's when both of them stared into each others eyes for a second and then he gathered enough courage and he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He leaned back and realized what just happened.

"I-I'm sorry" he jumped back dropping the logs.

She smiled "Don't be" she bent down and placed the logs he'd dropped next to the stove and stood up and took his hand.

"Follow me Kain Fuery" She started to walk down the hall as he followed her.

She got to her room and pulled him inside and shut the door. She pushed him up against the wall and began to kiss him as he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer she reached down and locked the door.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I had a lot of musical inspiration for this part of the story like Thousand foot Krutch's 'Be somebody' Which starts off "I'm just the boy inside the man", Plum's 'How many times (need you now)' and my all time favorite that inspired this whole story KEITH URBAN'S 'FOR YOU.' Go ahead and Google them they all are very awesome inspirational songs. Now on with figuring out what's going to happen with Edward. Can anyone guess?

I long to go home Chap.27

Edward walked into the bedroom where he found Winry sitting on the bed getting ready to lay down. He sat down next to her and she knew by the look on his face something was troubling him.

She turned to him "Edward" She said putting her hands on his cheeks "What's bothering you?"

He looked at her "Winry ever since I came back I know things. Things other people don't know like how I knew you were pregnant and it's going to be a boy." He had a confused look "And how I knew the girls were researching human transmutation."

There was a knock at the door and Edward closed his eyes for a minute then opened them and looked at Winry "Watch" he turned to the door "Yeah Kash open the door."

She opened it and Fuery was standing behind her "How'd you know it was me?"

He smiled "I just knew" Then he got a surprised look "You guy's slept together?" he said casually.

"Uh…Uh how'd you know?" her face turned bright red.

"Nerd's need love too" Fuery blurted out.

Edward shook his head "I just knew" he said softly then he looked at Winry and raised his eyebrows "Believe me now?"

She was shocked and in disbelief "Yeaaah"

He turned back to Kashmir "I'm sorry I was trying to prove a point. I'm very happy for you two. Now what did you need?"

"Uh? I completely forgot what I was going to tell you" Kashmir said stunned at how he knew.

Edward stood up "I think it had something to do with going to town."

She smiled "Oh yeah we want to go to dinner."

"Go…have some time together we'll be fine." He told her as she said thank you and shut the door.

"Edward what's this mean?" Winry said staring at the floor.

"I don't know Winry but I also have to tell you I was visited by an angel named Gabriel." He didn't know if she would believe him or not but he wasn't going to hide it from her.

"An angel?" She thought maybe he was hallucinating but he'd never lied to her.

"Yes an angelic being and he cleared up a lot of questions I had. But…" He paused "He also told me God had a plan for me but to fulfill it I would have to die and be reborn." She just stared at him "I don't know what that means baby but if God has a plan I'm sure it'll be okay."

She just sat there then looked at him "Are you out of your mind? What do you mean you have to DIE? And what do you mean God has a plan for you?" she stood up "I have a plan for you Ed it's to be my husband and a father to your children." she began to cry "I feel like I'm losing my mind Ed. This all feels like some kind of dream we can't get out of."

He got up and walked over to her and hugged her "And now you just suddenly know things no one else does? I don't understand any of this."

"I know babe neither do I" he held her tighter.

She wiped the tears from her eyes "Is God going to take you away from me Edward?"

"I can't answer that Winry only God knows." he smiled "But Gabriel said I would see him again so if it will make you feel better I could ask him for you? I don't know if he'll give me an answer but I'll ask okay."

She nodded "Mmm hmm"

He let her go and walked to the door "Get some rest and we'll pack for the trip to Central later alright."

Winry sat there on the bed after he shut the door tears began to roll down her cheeks "God what plan do you have for my husband?" She asked out loud "I don't know if you know this God but I need him. If you have to God take me after the baby is born. Our children need him so much and he's sacrificed half his life to his brother and helping other people." she fell to he knees "Please God don't take him he's only twenty eight and he has so much more to give to this world." She got up and laid on the bed when she heard a slight soft whisper "I know my daughter" it startled her but she shook it off and thought maybe she was just hearing things as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

Kashmir and Fuery returned from their dinner and walked into the kitchen where Lyle, Pinako, Hope and Albert were playing poker. Fuery wanted to play so they dealt him in. Kashmir saw Edward in the living room working on his designs for planes so he could give them to Mustang when they got to Central. As she walked up behind the chair she noticed his breathing was wheezy.

"Hey Edward were back" she walked in and looked over the back of the chair he was sitting in.

He looked up at her smiling face "Hey Kash nice to see you."

"Working hard are you?" she asked seeing him smiling.

"Or hardly working" he said as he sighed putting his pencil down "I can't seem to get the schematics right on this one." he scratched his head.

"Well maybe you need a break" she told him taking the pencil and paper from him "You might need a long walk, your head always clears after a walk." she threw her hands up "You know that." but she knew if he took a walk she would have to follow him to make sure nothing happened.

He looked at her and motioned for the paper and pencil back "Kash I really have to get this done" he said coughing a little.

She got a pouty face "Oh alright I know you want to get it done before next week. But you need a break soon."

He rubbed his eyes "I know and thanks for trying" then he winked at her.

She gave him the pencil and paper back and turned to walk out "I'm going to pack for our fun filled, security, maybe fighting trip."

"Alright but I want you to have some fun there" he looked down "That's an order."

She was smiling as she left him but she still worried about him. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glanced back in the living room at him. She could tell he was having more trouble breathing. She put her head down and walked up the stairs to pack.

A few minutes later she felt like she was being watched so she turned to see Jade peeking around one side of the door and Crystal around the other "Hey girls what are you doing?" as they came bouncing in.

"Nothing were bored." Crystal said as they both plopped on the floor at the end of her bed and put their head in their hands as she continued to pack.

"So is something on your minds girls?" She smiled.

"Weeell we do have a few questions we want to ask you" Jade said smiling at Crystal.

Kashmir looked at them "Sure anything."

Then they both began a barrage of questions without even taking a breath between them. Jade took a deep breath "How'd you lose your arm? Was it painful? I'll bet it was painful. Didn't you say you had a cat? Why didn't you bring your cat? What's it's name? Do you have any family? Do you love Fuery? Why was your door locked last night? We know why your door was locked last night. Are you going to get pregnant? How long are you staying with us? Is it forever? What was it like to kill your best friend? Have you ever killed before that? What is it like to kill? How many flips can you do in a row? Have you studied human transmutation? Can you help us study human transmutation? Is that how you lost your arm? Did you lose it trying to bring your cat back? What kind of cat is it? How long have you been in the military?" Jade stopped but Crystal didn't miss a breath.

"Why did you become a state alchemist? Why did you study wire alchemy? Did you really try to filet grandma Riza's back? Is her tattoo really a flame alchemy symbol? Did you drug her first? Do you think we can become state alchemists? I KNOW YOU LOST YOUR ARM IN A BAR FIGHT! Are you going to marry Fuery? Do you consider us sisters? What is it like to be covered in blood? Is it warm? Have you ever touched a dead corpse? Where are you from? Is it scary? Why did you bring those two freaks? Are you from Silent City like they are? What's Silent City like? Is it as creepy as they say? How'd you get across the Cretan border? Have you ever lost any other body parts? What was your decision to wear leather pants? I thought leather pants were uncomfortable? Why are you taller than dad?" They both smiled a huge Edward smile at her.

Kashmir stood there completely speechless until they told her they had more "NO! NO MORE QUESTIONS!" she said throwing her hands out in front of her.

They both got pouty faces "Why no more questions don't you love us?" both began to chant "Why don't you love us? Why don't you love us? Why don't you love us?"

"EDWARD!" she yelled grabbing her hair.

He ran up to see her that way and his children chanting "Why don't you love us?" After hearing it five times he grabbed both of them by the back of their collars "ENOUGH!" as he pulled them out the door.

He leaned back in her doorway "Sorry."

She looked at him "Why don't you let them try human transmutation on each other?" she was gritting her teeth and fumbling her hands.

He popped his head back in "Oh you know you love them Kash" he smiled a huge smile at her.

"AHHH! I hate it when he does that" she couldn't stay mad or stressed "Get out!"

"I love you like a sister Kash" he said fast then disappeared.

'Gosh he's such an fricken idiot and his children are possessed by something out of this fricken world I can't believe I put up with this shit- Wait! Did he just tell me he loved me like a sister? AAARWWWWW! WHY DOES HE DO THAT?' She thought then sat on the edge of the bed "I love you like a big brother Edward" she said as she felt like she was losing the one person who believed in her.

The next day they boarded the train Edward had everyone in tow even the String alchemist and his tweaky sister. He was proud of the way they had listened to him and now with their skills they were unstoppable. The girls had only seen their dad use his alchemy once since he'd been here. But they had heard everyone talk about how awesome he was when he fought they were hoping that they would see him in action. But that all faded when they heard him coughing and they looked at each other.

Crystal turned to her sister " He sounds worse."

Jade didn't look up "I know."

"What are we going to do?" Crystal asked poking her sister.

Jade snapped at her "We don't have a philosophers stone so our transmutation wouldn't work anyway and we really can't make one because we don't know how." she kicked the seat in front of her where Albert was sitting.

He looked over the top of the seat "Hey why don't you just steal the one out of Mustang's safe?" He said smiling an Alphonse smile.

The girls had forgotten that Mustang had told them he had Dr. Marco's philosopher's stone locked in his safe "You're a genius Albert" Crystal smiled.

Jade and Crystal sat back and made their plan. They were going to tell their dad they wanted to visit Mustang's office. While they are in there Albert would cause a distraction to get him out of the office. Then they would open the safe with alchemy and steal the stone before he came back. It was a perfect plan now all they had to do was come up with a big enough distraction.

The day they arrived at Central it was raining so Edward and Winry got everyone settled in the hotel. They had a dinner to attend with Mustang, Hawkeye and others to talk about the wedding that evening. It was a rather interesting evening especially when Edward informed Riza she was having a boy.

"How do you know Edward?" she asked jokingly.

Edward smiled and knew he had to tell them what had been going on "Lately since I've been back I just know things. There like mini pictures that flash through my head."

"Are you talking about seeing the future Fullmetal" Mustang asked curiously.

"I don't know if that's what you call it but it happened a few times on the other side. Since I've been back though it's intensified. I can't explain it but I do know everything I've seen has come true."

Mustang put his hand on his chin "You didn't have this when you were younger so what happened to change things?"

"What would cause something like this?" Winry asked.

"A chemical charge maybe." Armstrong answered.

"Well I've never been near a chemical charge." Edward replied.

Maria cleared her throat "What about a charge from an alchemic liquid?"

Mustang's eye got huge "That would boost someone's alchemic power to almost a god. But nothing like that has ever happened." He looked at Edward "Right Fullmetal?"

"Weeeell General there was that one time in the fifth laboratory when the homunculi wanted me to make a philosophers stone. The liquid spilled on the floor I had clapped my hands but I couldn't go through with it. Then I stepped into the liquid and was engulfed in the charge."

"WHAT! Why the hell wasn't I told" Mustang demanded.

"It took me walking into the charge and hugging Edward to make it stop." Maria said looking at Armstrong.

"We thought since we got the boys out and they were safe there was no need to tell you." Armstrong said softly.

"Oh you did?" Mustang frowned.

"Look it's done and over with so let's try to figure out what's going on now" Riza shook her head and gave Mustang a stern look.

"Your right" He said putting on his thinking face.

"Enough about me" Edward said picking up his fork "Let's eat I'm staaarvded" he began shoveling rice into his mouth.

A few minutes later everyone noticed that he closed his eyes then opened them and looked at Maria and smiled and touched her hand "Congratulations Maria."

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

"Your pregnant" he said bluntly.

She laughed a little "Edward" then she stopped "Uh, could that be why I've been feeling so crappy?"

Edward shoveling rice into his mouth "Yep" didn't miss a spoonful.

"Ehhh, Edward can't you leave anything for surprise." Winry face-palmed.

" I'm sorry" He said looking up "I have to learn to not just blurt things out."

"Alright" Riza turned to Maria "Congratulations" she then looked at everyone "Can we get back to talking about the wedding and change the subject." she knew by the look on Maria's face she didn't want to talk about it.

Maria leaned over to Edward and whispered in his ear "Thanks Edward I thought there was a reason I didn't want to go to the doctor. Now that I know I'll make an appointment."

He smiled "Your welcome" he said still forcing food down his throat.

Mustang sat there and wondered what was going to happen next to his friend. He had watched this boy grow then he was gone ten years and he had grown into a good man on the other side. Now he had to watch all this happen to him he didn't know if he could handle the loss that was coming. He could barley handle him being on the other side at least then they knew there might be a chance they could get him back.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Alright this is where things are going to get a little outrageous and exciting. I'm going to try to pull it all together.

I long to go home Chap.28

Fuery and Kashmir were in her room while Jade, Crystal and Albert decided that since everyone was out to dinner this would be the perfect time to steal the stone. They tied their bed sheets together and climbed out the window and began their journey to Central. When they got there they used alchemy to make a hole in the wall around Central. As they crept through the halls watching for guards they found their way to Mustang's office. When they got inside they began to search for the safe. Crystal pulled a picture off the wall "Over here" and there it was. She drew a transmutation circle on the door then clapped her hands together and placed them on it.

Albert was watching out the door "Hurry up I think someone's coming."

As they door of the safe came open inside they saw the small box and Jade reached in and picked it up. She took it out and opened it and both girls stared at the red stone.

"Wow" both of them said as Jade closed the box and stuck it in her pocket. "Okay close the safe" she told her sister.

Crystal closed the safe door and wiped the chalk circle off of it and she placed the picture back on the wall.

"Make sure it's straight" Albert reminded her.

They made their way back the way they came and out the hole in the wall. Crystal turned and closed the hole up as Albert wiped the circle off. They all ran down the street making their way back to the hotel. They climbed up the sheets and pulled them in and put them back on their beds. They all gathered in a circle as Jade pulled the box from her pocket and opened it again and they all stared intensely at the red stone.

"So this is a philosophers stone?" Jade said "It's so pretty."

"Yeah but remember human lives made that stone and that's why dad never used one." Crystal told her sister.

Jade looked up "I know it goes against everything he believes in. But if it will save his life we have no choice." They all nodded in agreement as Jade closed the box and stuck it in her suitcase for safe keeping.

Edward and Winry came back to the hotel and Edward went to check on the children. As he stood there looking at them a strange feeling came over him as his eyes locked on Jade's suitcase and he sighed. He was about to walk over to it when a voice startled him.

"Edward" he turned to see Gabriel "You must let the plan go forward."

Edward turned to him and looked the massive angel in the eyes "Gabriel nothing is going to happen to my children…..Right?"

"I'm going to tell you everything will work out as planned" Gabriel sternly told him.

"You didn't answer my question." Edward said turning towards the suitcase.

"Edward don't touch the stone the reaction between you and it will take out this hotel and everything in a two block radius" Gabriel warned.

Edward put his hands to his head "What is happening to me? Why can I see things that that are going to happen? What is this plan?" he fell to his knees.

"In time Edward " Gabriel walked forward "But I will tell you the time grows short."

Edwards head snapped up "What do you mean?"

"I tell you now Edward" Gabriel put his wings out "After you die one decision will choose your fate. If your heart is selfless your destiny will be great." then he was gone.

"WAIT!" Edward yelled "You didn't answer my question about my children." he said softly.

"DAD!" Jade woke up " What's wrong? Why are you on the floor?" she jumped up and ran over to him.

He sighed "I'm okay my Jade go back to bed" he kissed her cheek as he stood up and walked out. He stood in the hallway feeling so helpless and frightened 'Why are my children getting pulled into this?'

He walked back to the room and that night he had a vivid premonition. The next day when they got to the church he pulled Mustang aside.

"Shou Tucker is going to try to kidnap me at your reception. He'll send six golem chimearas to try to apprehend me." Edward told him.

Mustang groaned " Shit! Riza's going to be pissed if they screw up the reception."

"Well we should be prepared for this" Edward grinned.

Mustang called Breda over and whispered in his ear "Yes Sir" he saluted and ran off.

Winry walked over "Edward, Riza want's to talk to you" She whispered in his ear "She's freaking out."

Edward turned to Mustang "I'll be right back in a minute" as he walked away Winry thought 'He looks so handsome in that tuxedo' with his waist length hair in a single braid down the back.

He walked to the little room of the sanctuary and knocked on the door "Riza?" he pushed the door open some and he saw her crying "Heeeey" he walked over to her and bent down in front of her "Why the tears?"

"IT'S THAT!" She pointed to the dress "It fit when I bought it last month. Now it looks horrrrrible" She burst into tears as Winry walked in.

Edward smiled "Is that it?"

Riza looked at him and began to cry harder he stood up and looked at Winry "I need six yards of satin material and some beads" he turned around again "Small ones and tell everyone it'll be about twenty minutes."

Winry went out and sent Kashmir and Fuery to find the material and the beads. They came back ten minutes later and brought it to Edward.

Riza looked at him wiping her tears "What are you doing Edward?"

He put the material and beads on the table and smiled as he clapped his hands together "I'm making you a dress" he touched them and a beautiful high waisted beaded gown appeared with a two foot train.

"There" he smiled.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful" she hugged him "Thank you" Winry picked it up.

"Let's get this on you" As they both disappeared behind the changing screen.

"I'm outta here" Edward said turning to walk out but he felt light-headed and he grabbed the wall. He tried to focus but everything went blurry for a minute 'Not now God please I have to get through this' he stood there as the blurry eyesight and light-headedness went away he looked up "Thank you."

Edward made it back to Mustang "Are you okay?" Mustang asked noticing Edward looked pale.

"Yeah" he sighed then he spotted Al so he walked over to him and the girl he'd brought. Al had showed up with a beautiful blonde girl. Edward noticed she looked familiar 'Oh my gosh' he thought 'Serene?'

Al smiled "I know it's uncanny isn't it that she looks like Serene. Her name is Serenity and we've been going out for a couple of weeks now. I'll talk to you about it later." he pointed to the doors opening in the back. Edward smiled as he walked back up by Mustang.

A few minutes later the music started and everyone looked at the doors. Winry and Maria walked down the aisle one after the other. Then the wedding march started and Armstrong and Hawkeye appeared and walked down the aisle. The ceremony was beautiful and Hawkeye looked beautiful in the dress Edward made for her.

They got to the reception hall and as soon as Edward walked in he knew. It was the same building he'd seen in his dream the night before. He scanned the room cautiously then walked over to Kashmir.

"Keep an eye on that door" He pointed "And put Lyle on that one" he pointed to the other one" she did as told.

About a half hour later screams rang out through the hall. People began to run in all directions as Golem chimearas crashed the party.

Edward watched as his girls ran into a room with a Golem after them to his left. Winry ran after them Edward turned to see her "NO! WINRY DON'T GO IN THERE!" That's when he remembered it all. The dreams he had when he first got back. He ran to the door of the room to see his girls about to take a stance against it as it pointed a gun a Winry. Edward didn't think twice he ran and did a flip over it's head and landed in front of her. He could see it squeezing the trigger slowly he turned his head slightly and looked over his shoulder "I have to tell you something….I love you" He prayed 'Please God help me now' they heard the shot leave the gun. Edward closed his eyes and braced for the impact but it never came.

He opened his eyes and saw the massive figure with wings standing in front of him "Gabriel?"

The figure turned to face him "No I'm Michael" he motioned for Edward to get up "Don't be afraid to use the skills God gave you Edward. You must get up and fight NOW."

Edward saw his girls fighting the golem and he turned to Winry and speaking over his shoulder "Do you see him?"

Her mouth was open as she shook her head and whispered "Yeees"

Edward looked at Michael "Good then I'm not crazy."

"Now Edward GET UP!" Michael commanded.

Edward stood up and yelled to his girls "MOVE!" As he clapped his hands together and drew a staff from the ground and spun it over his head. Then he ran towards the golem and began to beat the crap out of it. Winry ran over to the girls as they watched their father fight. He was awesome like everyone had said he was. He flipped and stabbed turned and punched. He put the staff through it's head and transmuted his blade on his hand and sliced the thing in half. Then he stood up breathing heavily he turned to see Michael still standing in the corner he nodded to Edward then disappeared.

Edward ran over to Winry and the girls "Are you guys alright?"

Jade and Crystal both were excited "You were awesome dad."

"We knew you would be." Crystal smiled.

Jade jumped up "I never knew you could do that. I mean I knew you could fight but that WAS AWESOME!"

Edward was breathing heavy and wheezing "I'm glad your so happy I almost got my ass kicked."

The girls were so proud of their dad and now they knew what everyone always talked about. Mustang came running in "Fullmetal are you guys okay in here?"

"Yeah" Edward said bending down to help Winry up.

"Good since your okay I kind of need your help out here" he looked at Edward "It seems my wife is stuck in a metal cage on the ceiling with other miscellaneous blonde people."

"What?" Edward got up and walked into the great hall.

Al had used alchemy to get himself out of the cage him and Serenity were stuck in and he caught her when he landed.

Riza was now going off on Al "ALPHONSE! YOU NEED TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she was shaking her finger at him "OH I SEE HOW IT IS NOW THAT YOU'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME LIKE A MOTHER? WHAT YOU DON'T NEED A MOTHER NOW? HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR MOTHER BE TREATED THIS WAY AL?"

Al scratched his head "Uh…." as he began running "I'm sorry I'll get you out right away."

Then she saw Edward "Never mind Al" she looked over "EDWARD! IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE I WILL SHOVE YOU BACK UP MY CLOWN HOLE, BIRTH YOU AGAIN AND CALL YOU MY BITCH!"

Edwards mouth fell open as he looked sideway to Mustang "Clown hole?"

"Don't ask" Mustang said waving his hand.

Edward was shocked "Since when is it called a clown hole? And she never birthed me" He looked up at her "WHAT THE HELL RIZA?"

"EDWARD GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW OR I'LL SHOOT ROY" she said grabbing for her gun in her thigh holster.

"Well" Edward said walking slowly "I'm not sure I can seeing how I've somehow become YOUR BITCH!"

Mustangs head dropped and his shoulders fell forward "Fullmetal please."

"Alright" he looked at Armstrong "Major can you?" He looked up.

Armstrong threw his shirt off "YES I WILL CATCH HER WITH MY VIBRENT MUSCLES. CATCHING WOMAN HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN IN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!"

Edward clapped his hands and touched the wall sending a hand out that broke the cage open and Riza fell into Armstrong's arms.

"Geez Major is there anything that hasn't been passed down in your family?" Edward put his hands in his pockets and walked over by Winry.

"Thank you Edward and I'm sorry I lost it like that." Riza apologized and turned to Al "Mama still loves you Al " she walked off mumbling "Even though you didn't get me out."

Gabriel and Michael stood looking over everything that was happening. "Are you sure he's up for the job?" Michael asked Gabriel.

"Yes he is the one the Creator has chosen" Gabriel answered.

"He seems like he didn't want to fight. I thought his spirit was like fire?" Michael asked.

"He'll be fine it's just the human side of him that's afraid of dying. He's coming to terms with it quite well though." Gabriel turned to Michael " Once he's in front of the Creator he will have to make a selfless choice and let's hope he can. Then the Creator will do what he has planned."

Michael flexed his wings "I knew my hope and faith in humanity would come one day in a human."

Gabriel turned "Yes your hope and faith in humanity has always been strong brother. Some of us had lost all hope. But our Creator is full of such grace and mercy and he doesn't want any of them to perish. Edward Elric has such love in his heart for others and compassion for those less fortunate than him. He feels their pain even when it's not his own and that brother is the kind of human they need to strive to be."

Michael turned to walk off "The world needs a healer and a guardian in the realm of humans to give them back what they have lost."

Gabriel looked out into the sky "Twelve years ago he opened the portal to Gods domain by accident and he doesn't even remember. He doesn't even remember seeing us that day. He was a foolish child then chasing foolish dreams and impossible things. The Creator gave him a gift that day that has laid dormant in his head till he went back through the portal. Soon my brother he will remember everything" Gabriel looked down at Edward "He's already starting to remember pieces of it."

Edward looked around the hall at all the golem chimeara hybrids then turned he noticed the two hanging from the ceiling like puppets. He threw Lyle a thumbs up "Way to go String Puppet Alchemist."

"String Puppet Alchemist?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah he hasn't got the whole identity thing down yet but he's good" Edward smiled as they watched his sister Hope hit the golems in the head and herself with a stick.

"And her?" Mustang asked again.

"Um…Um….Ummm she's off her meds." Edward shrugged his shoulders "But she can do flips like nobody's business" he grabbed a knife "Watch" he put his arm up to throw it "HEY HOPE" he threw it and she FLIP,FLIP,FLIP then hit the wall and slid down "Hey I said she could flip. Stopping's another lesson."

Mustang golf clapped "Yeah Edward." he rolled his eye at Edward.

**NOW WERE GOING SIX MONTHS AHEAD**

Edwards health had deteriorated to the point the couldn't leave the hospital. Mustang came to see him and Edward told him something he thought he'd never believe.

"I remember General what I saw that day I stepped in that liquid" Edward said softly.

"What was it Fullmetal?" Mustang leaned closer as Edward began to talk.

"It's was a beautiful place with music like I've never heard and as scared as I was a peace came over me and I felt so much love. Then I saw thousands upon thousands of angels. Two of them came forward and told me I wasn't suppose to be there."

Mustang's eye widened "You mean you-"

"Yeah, opened the portal to Gods domain" Edward coughed.

"Nobody's ever done that" Mustang thought for a minute "Do you remember anything else?"

"Yes I remember God showed me his truth. The vast amount of information was so much I thought my head was going to explode. It was nothing like the other portal I opened. Universes, galaxies, war, famine and plagues. Then he told me there would be a day of no more tears, no more pain, and no more fears there will be a day when the burdens of this place will be no more. That was when the electricity went through my body and there were so many pictures it was like the future was imprinted on my brain."

"My gosh Edward I can't imagine carrying that around all this time" Mustang couldn't feel what Edward was feeling but he knew the vast amount of information must have been hard for Edward to deal with.

Edward smiled a soft smile and looked at Mustang "I'm not going to last much longer General. I'm tired of fighting, I ask God everyday to give me the strength to just keep breathing." He looked at the ground "I'm not going to be here to see my son born. I asked God to give me this time and he did now I must go fulfill my part to fight for him on the other side." Edwards eyes closed as he dozed off he did that frequently due to the lack of oxygen he was getting. He could only stay awake for so long now.

Mustang walked over and placed his hand on Edwards shoulder "Edward even though you drove me crazy when you were younger. Besides Maes Hughes you are the closet friend I have." a tear rolled down his cheek "I wish I could trade places with you but I know you will be one of Gods greatest warriors." He then walked out.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: "That is why we never give up. Though our bodies are dying, our spirits are being renewed everyday. For our present troubles are small and won't last very long. Yet they produce for us a glory that vastly outweighs them that will last forever! So we do not look at the troubles we see now; rather, we fix our gaze on things that cannot be seen. For the things we see now will soon be gone, but the things we cannot see will last forever." 2 Corinthians 16,17,18. "Don't copy the behavior and customs of the world, but let God transform you into a new person by changing the way you think, Then you will learn Gods will for you which is good, pleasing and perfect." Romans 12:2

I long to go home Chap.29

As Edward opened his eyes all he saw was smoke and fire and he didn't feel a thing but he but he kept rising higher. Then he stopped in front of a golden portal door as it opened there they were Gabriel and Michael walking towards him "Follow us Edward."

He noticed this place looked very familiar as he followed the two massive angels he asked " Am I dead?"

Gabriel turned to him "Yes Edward."

"What was that place with all the smoke and fire?" he said following them.

"That is where the damned go" Michael answered.

Suddenly they stopped in a huge thrown room and he felt so peaceful and the amount of love he felt filled his heart. There was a voice that frightened him at first because it was like thunder "Edward Elric my son come forward."

"I don't understand what's going on?" Edward pleaded.

"You are not skilled to understand what God has willed what God has planned." Michael said giving him a push forward.

"Hey" Edward said throwing him an annoyed look and pulling his arm back in a fist.

"Well I see you do have some fire in that spirit" Michael said standing up straight.

As Edward gazed up at the massive figure he was startled again by the thunderous voice "Edward Elric a boy who tried human transmutation at the age of ten to bring his mother back and lost his brothers' whole body and his arm and leg."

Edward walked forward "Are you God?"

"Yes I Am." God said then he continued "Edward your children are about to make the same mistake you made. The only problem is your daughter Jade is not of that world she is from another dimension. What do you think will happen when she opens her own portal of truth?"

"What?" Edward questioned.

Gabriel began to talk " Your daughter will disappear, cease to exist, no soul to bring back and the time line will be disrupted between dimensions."

"Ehhh" Edward stood there not knowing what to say "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do to stop them" He looked at Gabriel "I'm dead."

God spoke again " Edward you told me if I gave you time you would fight for me on this side" All of a sudden there were thousands upon thousands of angels as far as his eyes could see "My son my armies are great." Edward couldn't believe his eyes "I do need you doing what you do best which is fighting for others and destroying the abominations that man kind is creating. Your compassion to feel other peoples pain and make it your own and your strive to find the truth is what your world needs."

**At the hospital**

Jade and Crystal had locked themselves in their fathers room. They had drawn the transmutation circles and had the philosophers stone in hand. As Winry was beating on the door yelling for them to let her in. She left to go get Kashmir and when they got back she started axing the door down. Mustang and Hawkeye got there and were waiting for Kashmir to get the door open. Hawkeye felt something strange as she looked down and saw the blood flowing down her legs.

"ROY!" she yelled as he turned and panicked.

"RIZA?" he grabbed for her.

"Something's wrong with the baby Roy." Mustang and Winry got her to the couch and he went to go find a nurse. The nurse came with a wheelchair and they wheeled her away with Mustang running behind. As Kashmir was still working on the door Winry went into a state of shock 'My girls what's going to happen to them? Why are they doing this after everything Edward told them?'

**Back in heaven**

"Edward" God said "I want to show you something" Edward now in a hospital room with Gabriel. There he saw a woman on a table "We're losing her" The doctor said handing the nurse the baby "She won't stop bleeding!" Edward's right hand clinched into a fist then he was back before God.

Edward looked up "Aren't you going to save her?" he didn't think twice "SAVE HER!" he put his head down "I don't know her but a baby should have a mother" He looked up "I'LL GIVE UP MY SOUL, HEART, ANYTHING JUST SAVE HER!"

Gabriel and Michael looked at each other and God spoke again "You are a selfless one and your heart is substantial Edward and you would sacrifice yourself to save a complete stranger that's the compassion that I love in you my son."

Edward fell to his knees with tears rolling down his face feeling so helpless and knowing there was nothing he could do for this woman.

Then came a soft female voice that was very familiar to him "Edward"

His eyes got huge as he looked up from the ground "M-m-mom" she walked out.

"Hello sweetheart" She walked up to him "I am so proud of you and your brother. You have grown into fine men."

Edward began to cry like a baby "I-I-I-I'm sorry mom I couldn't save you."

"My little man I should have told you both" she put her hands on his cheeks "Then you wouldn't have tried human transmutation"

"NO!" he said grabbing her wrists "We would have never found out the things we did or grown up the way we are if you would have told us."

She put her forehead to his "Your special Edward" then she wiped his tears away "Now go and become as great as I know you can." and she disappeared.

"Mom" He looked around "MOM!…I LOVE YOU MOM!" he said with tears streaming down his face.

"I love you too sweetheart and tell your brother." A soft voice said.

"Now let's get started my son" God told him "First I need you whole again" Edward levitated into the air and a bight light radiated from his chest.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

As they clapped their hands together and Crystal touched the circle and looked up "JAAADE?" they both looked up to see their fathers body levitate into the air and a bright white light was radiating from his chest.

Kashmir broke the door open finally and ran in "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Nothing" Jade said "Crystal is the only one that touched the circle." Kashmir grabbed both girls and pulled them back as they watched his automail limbs fall away and an arm and a leg replace them. That's when Jade reached out and touched the circle "It's working."

"NO!" Kashmir yelled trying to grab her hand but it was to late the circle began to glow.

**BACK IN HEAVEN**

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Edward yelled as he felt his limbs growing and it felt like someone reached in his chest and there was a warmth that filled it.

God explained "You are going back my Soul Warrior Alchemist this is your rebirth The Fullmetal alchemist is dead. Your right arm is now to touch the souls of others, you left leg is to walk with one foot in the spiritual realm and one in living realm . Your alchemy is now for healing those in pain and that have been wounded and for destroying abominations. Your inner perception to see what's happening beforehand, and to stop any wrong doings that might result in human life being treated like an experiment." Edward landed back on his feet and brought his right hand up and looked at it as God said "One is all and all is one You are now the one and the people are the all that need to be protected."

Edward dropped to his knees in between the two massive angels then dropped his head down "Let me see redemption from a life that's been crushed. To think something can rise from the ashes of a broken life and be reborn."

"Go back my son and stop your children and save Riza Hawkeye."

Edwards eyes widened "Rizzzza" he whispered softly.

Gabriel turned to him "I told you if your heart was selfless your destiny would be great" he turned and pointed to the transmutation circle forming "Now go Soul Warrior alchemist"

Edward saw the portal appear then he saw his daughters in front of it. The doors opened and the long black hands started to rush out. He stepped in front of his children and looked at the thousands of eyes staring out as he clapped his hands together "SEE GODS TRUTH!" putting his hands in front of him as a bright flash happened and the door disappeared and so did the girls.

The girls were scared and sobbing uncontrollably "Dad just saved us."

Kashmir turned to them shocked "What? What are you talking-" she was cut off by hearing the deep inhale come from the body of a man she thought was dead. She almost past out when he sat up and looked at his girls

"You two are in soooooo much trouble" He threw the covers off "But later" and jumped out of bed and ran into the hall where everyone that was morning him was in shock to see him standing there. He looked at the sigh that said maternity ward with an arrow and he ran that way. Passing Al, Winry and Serenity in the hall "Brother?" Al said watching him pass.

"Ed….ward" Winry was in disbelief as she hit the ground like a wet noodle.

He burst through the doors to see Hawkeye on the table. There was so much blood Mustang looked up to see him and thought he was seeing a ghost "Fullmetal? A- wha- how?"

"No time General" Edward walked forward and pushed the doctor out of the way "Alchemy is to heal" He clapped his hands together "Alright God let's try this out" he said as he placed his hand on Hawkeye "WAKE UP RIZA!" A flash of brilliant white light happened and he stepped back as Mustang stared at him in disbelief.

Hawkeye opened her eyes "Roy" she said softly.

"Riza" he bent down and hugged her. She looked at Edward "I saw you with the angel Edward."

"I'm just glad I was in time Riza" he turned "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go scold my children."

Mustang stood up "Thank you Fullmetal" Mustang noticed the single white strand of hair that ran down the side of Edwards head now.

Edward smiled " Don't thank me thank God" he looked down then brought his head back up "Fullmetals dead, it's now the Soul Warrior alchemist." Edward stopped next to Mustang and clapped his hands and stuck his right hand to Mustangs eye and face.

"Take that patch off and gaze upon your son with both your eyes my friend." Edward walked out of the room and stopped to lean against the wall. He brought both his hands up in front of him and stared at them then he made a fist with both.

His eyes widened "Oh no Winry" as he ran back down the hall to see Al fanning her face.

"Baby….Baby answer me" He said frantically moving Al out of the way.

"Edward is that really you?" She opened her eyes.

"Yeah it's me" He lifted his head and looked at everyone who had gathered around "I'll explain it all later." he told them.

Winry looked up at her husbands smiling face the reached her hand up and pulled the white strand of hair into it "What happened to your hair honey?" she then looked at his arm and his leg "You have them back? But how Edward?"

He helped her up "That's the power of GOD baby" he said smiling then he turned to the girls as they walked out of the room with Kashmir.

"You two come here" he said sternly. They walked over to him heads down not wanting to see the anger on his face. They were both surprised when he pulled them both into a hug "DON'T ever do anything like that again" He leaned back "Jade you can never perform alchemy like that. You were not born in this world so opening your portal would disrupt the time line." he looked down "And you would disappear, cease to exist" he pulled her close "And my Jade I won't let that happen because I couldn't live without you."

" I promise dad after today I don't think alchemy's my thing anyway." she said as she hugged him.

"You're my fighter" he then looked at Crystal "And you're my alchemist" Crystal smiled at him "I like alchemy fighting isn't my thing."

Edward laughed then smiled "I see" he looked up at everyone standing around "Well let's go see the Generals new son" Edward was never the type to just stand around and have people gawking.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

The doors of the hospital flew open as he ran in like a mad man and grabbed a wheelchair. He nearly ran over some old people trying to get it out the door. Winry sat down in it as he began to push it into the hospital like the wheels were on fire. Pushing it through the halls "Baaaby coming heeelp." Nurses were running after him trying to catch him.

He saw Mustang and Hawkeye at the end of the hall as he ran towards them pushing the wheelchair at full speed and Mustang raised his hand "Edward STOP!" Edward was wondering where the hell all the personal was until Mustang pointed behind him and he turned to see all the out of breath nurses.

He threw his hands to his head "THE BAAABYS COMING!" as one nurse took the wheelchair out of his hands "Wait where are you taking her?" he asked like they were taking his life away "I want to be there."

One nurse named Gerri turned around "Of course follow me" She led him into a room where she masked his face, capped his hair and put a gown on him "Go on" she said opening the door to the delivery room.

He walked in and Winry was on the table "Where's Edward?" she didn't recognize him in the hospital clothes.

"I'm here Winry" he said walking over to her and she grasped his hand and looked at him.

"I don't know if I can do this again." she squeezed his hand "IT HURT'S SOOOO BAD!" A contraction hit her and she squeezed his hand harder "AHHHHHH EDWARD!" he hated to see her in so much pain so he looked up and said a small prayer then clapped his hands together and placed his right hand on the lower part of her back.

She relaxed some because she felt such little pain now " Edward what did you do?"

He smiled "Took some of your pain" that's when the urge to push hit her. Edward watched with such intensity at his son being born. He was in total amazement watching a life come into the world. Five hours later the girls heard the cry of a baby come from the room and they both smiled. About ten minutes later their father walked out holding a small perfect human being and he bent down for them to look at their brother.

"Girl's meet your brother Gabriel Michael Elric" He smiled and looked up "Thank you God or letting me be here for this one, I missed the birth of both my daughters and after seeing this I truly understand now how precious life really is."

Mustang walked over holding his son Charles Hughes Mustang "Well Full-"He stopped and looked at Edward "I'm sorry I'm so used to calling you that."

"Just call me Edward or Ed General" He smiled "But if you slip once in a while that's okay." Edward looked down at both babies "Their so beautiful when their born, so innocent a path hasn't even been chosen for them yet."

"Wow Ed you really have to tell me what happened to you someday."

"I will" he got a serious look "But first I have to take care of Shou Tucker and his abominations."

Mustang knew something had changed in Edward he never used to go looking for a fight the fight usually found him "Alright what are you going to do?"

Edward put his head down "First I have to break a promise to Winry and tell her I need to leave or a while" he didn't know how she was going to take it but he knew what he had to do it was now his job to stop Shou Tucker.

He walked back into the room where she was resting and laid the baby down next to her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him "I know you have to go Edward."

"I was coming to talk to you about that" he sat next to her on the bed "I didn't want to have to break a promise to you. I won't be gone long" He closed his eyes then opened them again "A week a the most."

"A week I can handle" she put her hand on his "Months and years I can't handle" she knew that day when she saw the angel that something in their lives had changed "Edward I can't argue with God and why he sent you back. If this is your destiny then I accept it too and I love you."

"Winry you're so incredible" he leaned over and kissed her forehead and placed his hand on the baby's head "That's why I love you so much."

"Go my husband and do what God wants you to then come home" she smiled "Okay" Edward grinned as his son made a small noise "That's my boy." He got up and walked into the hallway where Al and everyone else were waiting for him.

"Well brother are we going to do this?" Al asked.

"The children stay here" he looked at the girls "Do not disobey me this time girls you can go next time."

They knew if they disobeyed him he would strangle both of them "Yes dad."

"Go in and stay with your mother, that goes for you to Albert" Edward watched them walk into the room then he turned "Hope I would like you to stay but it's your call."

She jumped up and down clapping her hands "I'm in, I'm in, I'm in."

Edward turned and shook his head to get the hair out of his face "Alright let's go and destroy these vile abominations and put him where he belongs so he can never do this to anyone again." Edward turned as his long hair flowed down his back and walking by a white sheet he transformed it into a white cloak with a hood and put it on. With his face masked by the hood Shou would never suspect that it was him.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: I know, I know I'm way outside the box I think I actually ran the box over. But I just loved this idea and my mind wouldn't let it go. And yes only GOD can bring back the dead. I'd like to thank my daughter Here Kitty Kitty Kitty (Her writing name, go check out her stories they're hysterical), Jaclynkaileigh, (who's reviews keep me striving to write more outrageous stuff) and everyone else that reviewed. I know this story is a little out there but let me tell you God put it on my heart to write and yes I did struggle with some parts not knowing how to word them. I rewrote some chapters over several times but it always came back to the original cause that's the power of GOD baby.

I long to go home Chap. 30

'To be reborn to give up ones old ways of life and to start living a new way. I never really thought about it till it happened to me. The things that I dealt with have all fallen away and my new way of living is peaceful. I know what it's like to be reborn and have faith that God is in control and that all things are possible with God. After all faith is not believing that God can it's knowing that he will' Edward thought as they walked down into the basement of the laboratory. Golem chimearas started to come out of all directions and surround everyone as Edwards team took a stance. Edward stepped forward and clapped his hands together and put them out in front of him "I'm sorry but your not human anymore I RELEASE YOUR SOULS!" he yelled as a brilliant white light left his hands and he disintegrated about a hundred of them all at once.

Everyone stared at him "Brother?" Al said surprised "You really need to explain to us what happened to you."

"I know Al there's a lot I need to tell you." Edward motioned for everyone to split up.

Edward walked through the halls taking out golem chimearas as they tried to attack him. Then he saw Al being held by two golems so he slid into the shadows and as he got closer he heard Shou "I was sorry to hear about your brother Alphonse. He was a perfect choice for my experiment."

Al struggled against the grasp of his captors "Why are you doing this?"

Shou ignored his question and kept talking "I'm going to use you and his children to make my greatest-"

"Abominations" Edward said walking out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Shou questioned the white hooded stranger as he moved in front of a large golem that Edward knew was Nina. Edward clapped his hands and drew a spear out of the ground spinning it over his head and bringing it down and slicing one golem as it disintegrated on the side of Al. Then he swung it the other way and stabbed the other one holding his brother and watched it disintegrate. Shou didn't know what to make of this stranger.

"Shou Tucker you have made nothing but abominations since you started. Taking human lives like your wife, daughter and other innocent people." Edward pulled the hood off his head "I am here to set them free."

Shou was shocked seeing that it was Edward "Edward! But how?"

"You have to change Shou and instead of destroying lives to make abominations try to help people." Edward looked at Nina "I'm sorry Shou but she can't remain the way she is" he looked back up "It's just not right for her to have to live like this."

"Edward Nina loves you and you loved her." Shou motioned for Nina to take advantage of Edwards melodious state and attack him. As she lunged for him he spun around and split her in half as she disintegrated then he looked at her on the ground "That's why I have to save her from this" he leaned down and touched the ashes on the floor "Be free Nina" a single tear rolled down his cheek as he stood up. He looked at Shou then noticed the pictures of his girls on the wall. He looked over the experiment and then back to Shou "You would do this to children" He shook his head "Well what do I expect just look at your own daughter."

"What will you do Edward?…Kill me" Shou smirked.

Edward lifted his left leg slightly and stomped it down and it made thunderous sound that's when the two massive figures appeared next to him "I could" he lowered his head "Let you be hunted by angels."

Edward turned to both of them and Gabriel asked "Do you believe people can change Edward?"

"Yes" Edward turned to Shou "But when they keep sinning without any care for human life is that right?" Edward asked then put his head down "I cannot choose who lives or dies I can only do as God asks me to do to rid the world of these abominations."

Michael leaned down "Then you have your answer, it is not right to kill and someone who continues to sin must be judged by the creator."

"I know" Edward said looking up as he walked over and took the pictures of his children off the wall then turned to Shou "If I were you I would retire or disappear out of sight and live your life out. I am not the same person I was before and I will only ask you once." He lifted his foot and it made a thunderous sound again and the two massive angels were gone.

"Now I will take care of the rest of your abominations" He said as he walked off and Shou thought 'Who were those two massive figures? What has happened to Edward he's so different?' Shou knew Edward meant what he said and he really didn't want to see those massive figures again. So as Edward went around destroying the things Shou most prized he felt a sharp pain in his chest and dropped to the floor. Then he couldn't breathe and the pain intensified as he fell over. Alphonse walked over and felt for a pulse but there wasn't one.

"ED!" he yelled "Shou's dead."

Edward disintegrated the last few then walked over "I guess it was his time" he looked at his brother "Come on little brother let's find the team and get out of here" When they all reached the outside Edward turned to face the building and clapped his hands "God in heaven help me bury this place forever" he touched the ground and the whole place imploded on itself. He turned around to face everyone as their mouths hit the ground "I think it's time I tell you what happened to me when I died."

**ONE YEAR LATER**

After Edward told everyone about what happened to him his family and everyone he knew were baptized. They all could tell something had changed in him and they all wanted that too.

Edward stood on the edge of the river bank staring out over the countryside as he looked to the sky " God my life ended and you gave life back to me and I thank you for all the many blessings you have placed on my family. I will take this opportunity to help future generations understand the beauty and love that you are amen."

"Da..da" Edwards attention was drawn to his son walking up with the help of Winry. She looked at her husbands face as he picked his son up and threw him in the air and caught him.

"Edward" she slid her arm around him "I love you"

"I love you too Winry" he slid his son onto his hip and touched the tiny bump she had on her stomach "How's daddy's girl?" he smiled then slid his arm around her waist. He looked at the house that was once his and Al's childhood home "Well I guess we'll have to add on?"

Kain Fuery and Kashmir had gotten married and Kashmir had given birth to their daughter Rael Lynn Fuery. They had made their home in Resembool when Fuery had informed Mustang he wanted to keep fighting with Edward.

Alphonse and Serenity were planning their wedding for that fall. Serenity had been accepted into the family with open arms and Albert adored her and she was now pregnant with his sister.

Edward had taken a trip to Dublith last year and he healed Izumi. Nine moths later Izumi and Sig were blessed with a beautiful little girl they named Angel Faith Curtis she was he daddy's pride and joy.

Mustang and Hawkeye were trying for their second child. Their son Charles had inherited his mothers dead on aim ( Mustangs balls) so he wondered if they'd ever conceive again.

Jade had become a force to be reckoned with sharpening her fighting skills and she used those skills to help those who needed to be fought for but couldn't do it themselves. Crystal after her dad teaching her become a very talented alchemist using her alchemy to help those who needed it.

The String (Puppet) Alchemist and his sister had opened their own Puppet shop in Resembool. He had made mini puppets of everyone he met through Edward and he gave puppet shows to the kids about their fighting adventures. He had to stop though after Edward told him his porcelain puppet mask was giving the children nightmares. His best selling puppet was the Edward automail puppet with detachable arm and leg that Hope designed.

Edward also spent his time telling the kids about God and of course they wanted to hear his stories about the Fullmetal alchemist and the homunculi so he actually had two life stories to talk about . He told them about the two massive angels that he now considered brothers in arms in the fight to make sure no one perished. He also had a plan to help children that were skilled in alchemy not to make the same mistakes he and his brother made.

**Twelve years later**

Edward had the second generation team with him which was all the children from his first team trained in what they did best. His girls stood on the porch of a house with him as the other's watched on. They saw the house light up with bright flashes of light and he had the girls kick the door in. There he saw two young girls screaming and trying to perform a human transmutation to bring their father back. The long black arms had already taken the older girls leg as Edward stepped through the door and into the transmutation circle and faced the portal "I would give my life as a sacrifice for these children. But as my God told me there is no equivalent exchange there's only his truth" as he clapped his hands and shot a bright white flash from them into the portal and it disappeared.

He turned and walked over to the frightened young girl screaming in pain and bent down "Sssssh" he said softly "Don't be afraid" pulling the hood down off his head he clapped his hands and placed it on the girls bleeding stump and stopped the bleeding. Then he looked at both girls and smiled a sight smile.

"Human transmutation is not possible. You two remind me of two very foolish boys I know." He then put his head down "Who were you trying to bring back?"

The frightened shivering girl looked at him with her big teary eyes "O-o-our father."

Edward took a deep breath then sighed as he scooped the girl into his arms and picked her up "Come with me and I will teach you how to move on." He turned to the team "Bring her sister" as he walked out of the house holding the girl tightly as she sobbed into his chest "I know a very good automail mechanic that will fix you up. Then I will teach you the ways of alchemy, fighting and God."

Edward had built a huge school where he continued to bring children that had been broken by the death of parents, children that almost made the same mistake he and Al did. There he taught them to stand on their own two legs and push forward. To have compassion for people and to help them anyway they could. He also taught them the most important thing that God is in control of everything and if your heart is selfless your destiny can be great.

**AN: **You know children are the future and if we don't teach them or they have nothing to believe in then what has the world got left? I've taught my daughter to love people and even though she struggles with not having friends because they think she's weird I always tell her "Well baby God made you with a outrageous personality and some people just can't deal with it." (She's just like me of course) But then again God made me with an outrageous personality too. I like to share it with other people see my goal in life is to make people smile. After being an alcoholic and drug addict for so many years and turning to our LORD for salvation I can truly say today if there wasn't a GOD I'd be dead and buried from all the abuse I did to myself. But GOD is merciful, loving and awesome.

**Now for those of you who won't go to Youtube and listen to this song. I'm going to write the words out for you because this story is based around the song. So here goes KEITH URBAN'S "FOR YOU" I think it stands for everything Edwards about, he would rather die then have someone else be hurt or killed. I ask myself the same questions in the song every time I hear it could I actually do it? **

Well all I saw was smoke and fire

I didn't feel a thing

But suddenly I was rising higher

And I felt like I'd just made the biggest mistake

When I thought about my unborn child

When I thought about my wife

And the answer rang out clear, from somewhere up above

No greater gift has man to lay down his life for love

And I wonder would I give my life?

Could I make that sacrifice?

If it came down to it could I take the bullet?

I would, Yes I would….for you

Baby you don't understand, I don't understand it all myself

But there's a brother on my left and another on my right

And in his pocket just like mine, he's got a photograph, and their waiting for him back home

And it's weighing on my mind

I'm not trying to be a hero

I don't want to die

But right now in this moment, you don't think twice

I wonder would I give my life?

Could I make that sacrifice?

If it came down to it could I take the bullet?, I would

Yes I would

You don't think about right

You don't think about wrong

You just do what you gotta do to venture on

And I'd do the same… for you

Yes I would

Yes I would

And I would give my life

I would make that sacrifice

Cause if it came down to it

Could I take the bullet?

I would, yes I would

I'd do it for you

I'd do it for you

Take the bullet

Yeah

Yes I would

AWESOME SONG GOOOO LISSSSSTEN!


End file.
